3rd Time's a Charm
by Chiefbrodie
Summary: AU. Everyone is human. Includes the whole gang but with a twist. Got the idea for the story from the show White Collar, but worry not that's the only similarity this story and that show will have in common. Bo is a convict who has finally been caught by Agent Lauren Lewis after years of escaping imprisonment. She has been given a deal with the FBI. DOCCUBUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Third Time's a Charm**

AU. Everyone is human. Includes the whole gang but with a twist. Got the idea for the story from the show White Collar, but worry not that's the only similarity this story and that show will have in common. Bo is a convict who has finally been caught by Detective Lauren Lewis after years of escaping imprisonment. She has been given a deal with the FBI to help the very same person who arrested her solve crimes. How will this seemingly unusual partnership unfold? Read to find out. Mainly Doccubus. Will be switching the p.o.v. from which the story is being told various times. MA for various scenes filled with luvin ;) some language.

Be nice this is my first story! I hope you like it.

All characters belong to Lost Girl and Prodigy Pictures.

**Chapter 1: Let's make a deal**

**_BO_**

Bo Dennis was sitting in the back of a police car her left hand handcuffed to the door handle while her right was cuffed to a bar on the floor of the car. She had laughed when Detective Lewis had put her in this position but she couldn't blame her.

Four years ago when she had been arrested for the first time by Detective Lauren Lewis, Bo was put in handcuffs the standard way. Hands behind the back placed into the backseat of a different car. It took her 2 minutes to pick the lock on the cuffs and 3 minutes to sneak out of the car and away from the crime scene entirely. The second time was a year and a half ago. Bo had snuck into the Boston Museum of Fine Arts and was planning on stealing gold pieces that were part of a new exhibit; the pieces were from Ancient Nubia (located in what is now Sudan). Bo had wanted to do a fast con, get in steal the pieces, and get out but Detective Lewis had caught up to her. There must have been at least 25 agents surrounding her in less than 10 seconds. She was lead out of the building by the blonde detective who slapped some heavy duty cuffs to her wrists. She was left in the back of yet another cop car with one agent watching her. But it wasn't enough to keep Bo locked up for long, the agent received a call and was distracted, within 5 minutes Bo was gone.

Currently Bo was in the middle of running a long con. One that she had been working on for 7 months she was undercover at a bank and was going to steal $100,000. She had planned and waited very patiently gaining the trust of her co-workers and bosses; soon she was promoted from bank teller to manager, to vice president of the bank. She had taken her time over the last two months stealing the money. Twice a week she would stay late and go into the safe and take various increments of cash from the accounts. She would only take a little from each account so as not to raise too much suspicion. She had acquired about $45,000 when one night she got caught. She was going through her standard routine where she would stay after hours, ensuring her assistant that she would rather she went home and got a good night's sleep instead of staying with her. Once she was alone she went back to the safe room, used her key card and pin number to enter the room filled with cash. She was about to make her first trip out to her car when she saw flashing lights heading her way. She quickly went into plan B mode and was heading out of the building through the back entrance when Detective Lauren Lewis was standing in front of her.

This time around Detective Lewis had made sure Bo wouldn't escape. She had been cornered by 50 agents, and escorted by Detective Lewis and 3 others to a car she had never seen before. She was cuffed by Detective Lewis and locked inside. The position she was in made it impossible to for her to try and pick the lock on the cuffs, and when she looked out the tinted windows she saw that on either side of her an agent was placed blocking anyway of getting out of the car. After 6 years of running from Detective Lewis it seemed that she finally figured out a way keep Bo locked up.

Two weeks later Bo was about to be transferred to larger prison in New York with more security, she was escorted out of her cell and into a private visiting room. A room which she knew was meant for personal visitations only, usually a wife and husband or mother and her children met here. She hadn't put in a request for a personal visitor and even if she had she knew Detective Lewis wouldn't allow it to happen. So Bo waited patiently in the room sitting at the small table at the center of room. She looked up when the door opened and saw none other than Detective Lewis herself.

Bo didn't enjoy her various encounters with the detective but she couldn't help but notice her beauty every time she saw her. Lauren Lewis was very beautiful indeed. She had perfect blonde hair that draped down her shoulders and stopped just before her breasts. She was tall and had a nice figure with legs to spare. She had an incredibly sexy jaw line that Bo had always admired, and her eyes. Her eyes were brown but not like Bo's deep chocolate brown eyes, they were lighter with a hint of honey in them. Her lips were sexy, even though Bo only ever saw them pulled together in a tight line, or in a scowl they stilled lured her in. She often wondered what it would be like kiss the detective; she wanted to know if her lips could be soft and if her mouth could be relaxed. Bo looked at the blonde standing in front of her now. She was wearing a blue suit with a crisp white collared shirt underneath that was buttoned all the way up, except for one that she left open. It revealed Lauren's neck only slightly. Bo was wishing more of the buttons were undone. She was wearing black leather heels. Bo noticed how the suit hugged her in all the right places and appreciated the view in front of her eyes, temporarily forgetting that the woman in front of her was the reason she was behind bars. She snapped out of her haze when the blonde spoke

"Ms. Dennis, its pleasure as always." The tall woman sat down in front of Bo and crossed her legs.

"Detective, you look annoyed as usual." Bo said and the woman did in fact did look rather annoyed for some reason.

"Well I come here today under the orders of my Boss… We have a proposition for you." Detective Lewis stated as she placed a manila folder on the table and slid it across the table to Bo.

**_LAUREN_**

Lauren was standing in the parking lot of TD Bank in Boston, it was January and the air was cold. She had been keeping up with the where about of her least favorite criminal; Bo Dennis. She had escaped her many times over the last 6 years. But this time was different, Lauren felt more confident standing in the back of the building in which she knew Bo Dennis was inside and stealing thousands of dollars at this exact moment.

Lauren waited outside for the rest of her team to get there. She silently stood there waiting for them. She felt strangely calm. She stood there wearing a plain navy blue dress, black heals, and her black dress coat that went down past her knees. Around her long neck she wore a blue and green plaid scarf that was warm against her cool skin. Her hair was down and blowing in the breeze, she had on black leather gloves as well. She could see red and blue flashing lights pull into the lot and felt her heart start to race with anticipation. A black vehicle pulled up a few feet away from her and out stepped her team.

Lauren was head of the White Collar division at the Boston FBI department. Bo Dennis had been the one that got away, twice before. And after 6 years of it Lauren Lewis was determined to close this case once and for all.

Her team stepped up beside her. Her old partner; Dyson accompanied her alongside the newest member of the team. Tamsin was tough, tougher than anyone Lauren knew and when she had interviewed her and taken her out on a case that involved hostages and a bank robbery Lauren saw Tamsin handle the situation exactly how she would have done things. Even though she was a bit younger than the rest of Lauren's team she adjusted to the White Collar Division quite nicely. And she felt comfortable having just Dyson and Tamsin take cases while she focused on other things. Dyson was her first partner she'd ever been assigned when joining the FBI, he was also her best friend. They worked well together even though at first they shared an unspoken hatred of one another they had worked passed it. They soon became the most successful agents in state of Massachusetts. Lauren had been promoted to head of the WC division and of course chose Dyson to be her right hand man, which he agreed to in a heartbeat. Next to Tamsin was Detective Hale. He was the technical part of the group. He drove the van, he made sure the weapons were working, that the area they were investigating was set up with video surveillance, made sure the Bluetooth system Lauren and the others communicated on was always working. He was her like her glorified IT guy but he could also kick ass if he wanted to. Lauren turned her head to her team and nodded as to tell them to go on in. Dyson yelled out to the 50 something agents who were waiting for orders,

"All right guys let's move, remember no one take your eyes of her. She's beautiful but very convincing." Dyson smirked and nodded towards Lauren as he and the rest of the agents in the parking lot headed inside.

Lauren took out two pairs of handcuffs that Hale had created for her. They were top of the line; well no one else used them but her division. She was confident that Bo wouldn't be able to get out of them. She waited a few minutes before heading inside. She walked into the main lobby and there was Bo standing in the middle of the room surrounded by the agents with no way out. Lauren stepped up and placed one cuff on her left wrist and then cuffed the other end to her own wrist. Bo's eyebrows pulled together with a confused look,

"Are we getting kinky Lauren?" Bo said with a satisfied smirk on her face

"You could call it kinky; I on the other hand am calling it you getting arrested for the third time. And don't call me Lauren." Lauren pulled Bo out of the bank and into the car. She locked one cuff onto the door handle and the other one locked onto a bar on the floor of the car. She felt satisfied with the fact Bo wouldn't be able to reach either one of the locks, she locked the car and had 3 agents surround the car that were ordered to do nothing but stand around the car.

She had done it; she had finally caught the infamous Bo Dennis who had eluded her far too many times. So when Lauren was called into the director of the FBI's office she was wondering why. When the director told her what he wanted to do Lauren couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was outraged, but she had to obey orders so she reluctantly spent the next two weeks locked up with her team to figure out how they would do this.

And soon enough they came up with a way to please the Director. The next day Lauren headed to the Massachusetts Correctional Institution in Framingham. She stood outside of the private meeting room and waited to be told that Inmate Dennis was inside waiting for her. She got the go ahead from the guard and took a deep breath and stepped inside the room. She notice Bo staring at her in an odd way, Lauren assumed that this is what Bo looked like when she was shocked.

"Ms. Dennis, its pleasure as always." Lauren sat down and crossed her legs

"Detective, you look annoyed as usual." Bo said to her, and she wasn't wrong. Lauren was extremely annoyed with what she was being forced to do.

"Well I come here today under the orders of my Boss… We have a proposition for you." Detective Lewis stated as she placed a manila folder on the table and slid it over to Bo. Lauren waited for her to read it over, and while she did she let her thoughts drifted.

Bo was a huge annoyance for Lauren, she was arrogant and self centered, and honestly a flirt who used her good looks to get what she wanted. But she was just about the most attractive person Lauren had ever seen, she had long brown hair that always looked perfectly in place, even when she was here locked up in prison. Her eyes were hypnotizing, a deep chocolate brown that seemed to go on forever. Her body was sexy to say the least; she always wore clothes that showed off her curves. Her breasts always seemed to be begging to be let out of whatever shirt Bo was wearing. Cleavage was an understatement Detective Lewis thought. Bo seemed to walk around with a confidence Lauren had never seen before, and the way she spoke it was like she had been practicing what to say her whole life. Lauren snapped out of her unprofessional thoughts as soon as she realized Bo was staring up at her. She arched her eyebrows at the brunette as if to ask her what she thought

"So this means that I wouldn't be going to prison anymore?" Bo asked timidly

"Yes, that would be the case. You would be monitored with an anklet that would allow us to track where you are at all times, it would stay on all day every day, except when we would need you to help with a case." Lauren paused and look at Bo, a smile was forming on her face and she was about to open her mouth when Lauren stopped her

"Now Bo this doesn't mean you're free, an agent would be watching you at all times, and you would be staying in the same apartment building as me. Don't be fooled, if you screw it up I won't hesitate to lock you back up in here before you can even come up with an excuse." Lauren stopped and let Bo process, after a minute Bo spoke

"I accept, get me out of here Lauren." Bo winked at her and that made Lauren angry

"It's Detective Lewis from here on out." Lauren said sternly as she slapped on cuffs and called for a guard. She escorted Bo into the back of a prisoner transportation vehicle. She sat in the back with Bo and waited for them to get back to the Bureau.

"You're not gunna make me walk into the FBI in an orange jumpsuit are you?" Bo questioned

"Oh right, here." Lauren said unenthusiastically as she handed Bo a pair of plain grey sweatpants, and a white tank top. She was wondering why Bo hadn't begun to change when the brunette laughed and spoke again

"Unless you're going to strip me down and dress me, I'm gunna need you to remove the cuffs Detective." Lauren glared at Bo and hesitantly unlocked the cuffs. Bo smiled

"Not that I would have minded your hands all over me, but thanks." Lauren said nothing as she looked away not wanting to see Bo undress herself. She suddenly felt uncomfortable being in the back with her and wished she had opted to sit up front with the guard. Lauren heard the sound of the jumpsuit being unzipped and couldn't help her eyes from wandering over to the woman. Bo was half standing in the van and stepped out of the tacky orange jumpsuit. Lauren noticed how flawless Bo's skin seemed to be, a perfect creamy white. Her legs had a perfect shape to them, as her eyes traveled up Bo's body she notice her ass and it's amazing qualities, she could imagine putting her hands all over it. She looked up at Bo's hip bones that protruded ever so slightly. Lauren watched Bo's flat stomach move as she breathed in and out while stepping into the sweatpants. Lauren took the time to notice Bo's boobs; they were even more beautiful than she had expected them to be. Perfectly round, Lauren thought that Bo probably didn't even need to be wearing the bra, and half wished she hadn't been wearing one. Lauren continued her appreciation of Bo's body and noticed her collar bones and wanted nothing more than to kiss them and make her way up Bo's neck and breathe in the scent of this seemingly amazing person in front of her. She realized that it was quite, a bit too quite. She looked up and was embarrassed when her eyes met Bo's.  
Bo stood there with a smirk on her face and sat down directly in front of Lauren. She hadn't put the shirt on yet.  
"Do you like what you see Detective Lewis?" Bo leaned forward her face about a foot away from Lauren's. Lauren could almost feel her breath on her skin. And she couldn't help her eyes from wandering down to those wonderful boobs. All she wanted to do was reach out and grab them and force that grin off Bo's face. She snapped back to reality when she realized that her hand was only inches from Bo's neck. She quickly pulled her hand away from Bo's body and cleared her throat.  
"Sorry, that was extremely unprofessional of me; I shouldn't even be sitting back here. Put your shirt on, it won't be long now." Lauren scooted over to the right placing herself farther away from the half naked woman in front of her. She remained silent for the rest of the ride. Bo had put the tank top on and stayed sitting in her place.

**_BO_**

Bo had been getting changed and had noticed Lauren's eyes wandering up and down her body for a few minutes. But she didn't mind having a beautiful woman stare at her the way Lauren was staring at her right now. Bo could tell that all Lauren wanted to do was touch her. It made Bo kinda hot. She let the gawking go on for another few moments not bothering to put her shirt on anytime soon. Lauren's eyes seemed to be done exploring Bo's body as they looked up into Bo's own eyes. Lauren immediately looked away as she blushed.  
Bo smiled knowing that Lauren was probably not thinking the most appropriate thoughts right now. Bo decided to be bold,

"Do you like what you see Detective Lewis?" she sat in front of Lauren and leaned forward making sure to expose her breast better for the blonde in front of her. It seemed to have work because the blonde looked away from Bo's eyes as they fell on her chest taking in the site of Bo's boobs. Bo could smell the detective she smelled like lavender and lemon dish soap. Bo wanted nothing more than to put her hand in the crook of Lauren's neck and take her lips as her own. Lauren's hands lifted off of her lap and towards Bo's neck- do it she thought. Lauren's hand slowly moved closer to Bo's until it was only inches away. Bo could feel the stillness in the air and waited for the blonde to move forward. But she didn't. She pulled away and tensed up. Moving towards the doors and telling Bo to put her clothes on. Bo felt a little exposed but shook it off, she had been through far more embarrassing situations that involved even less clothes. They stayed silent until the car made a stop. Just now realizing t she was only wearing the tank top, she suddenly felt the cold air on her skin

"Lauren- I mean Detective Lewis, could I please borrow a jacket or something it is snowing outside after all." Bo said with a small smile, surprisingly Lauren looked at Bo  
"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to grab a sweatshirt. Here take my coat for the walk inside." Lauren let the short p-coat slide off her shoulders and handed it to Bo who graciously accepted. Lauren opened the doors and turned around not letting Bo out of the van just yet.

"Bo, let's forget about everything that happened in the van."

"Sure thing Detective, your secret is safe with me." Bo replied to Lauren

"Good. Now hold out your wrist I'm gunna need to keep you in handcuffs until we get that anklet on you." Bo nodded and stepped out of the vehicle and held her arms out to Lauren who put the cuffs on and locked them. The two walked away front the van silently and heading into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

I was going to wait another day or 2 to post again but I couldn't help myself. I'm getting into the grove of this story and can't seem to stop writing. With that said another update should be coming soon (like within the next 2days soon!) If the chapters are too long let me know I can condense them somehow!

I love, love, love getting reviews so please don't be shy!

This part is told entirely in Bo's p.o.v. next time we will see what Lauren has been thinking.

Chapter 2: I am kinda amazing

_**BO**_

It was amazing to be walking outside a free woman- well not completely free Bo thought to herself. She wished that they could stay outside longer so she could enjoy the fresh air but Lauren hastily pulled her inside the building. Bo had never just walked into the FBI willingly, sure when the FBI started investigating her she came here to be interrogated, but at that point they didn't know she had stolen the treasure. She laughed to herself when she remembered Lauren's face after she found out that Bo had stolen a real life pirate's treasure chest out of an exhibit. Bo had to smile from the fact that the chest was still in her possession. She wondered if Lauren would ask her where it was, not that she would ever tell her. That alone could put her away for life it was filled with jewels and gold. If she remembered correctly it was worth around $50 million. Bo mentally patted herself on the back for that one, especially since Lauren had never been able to find out where it was hidden; therefore Bo was able to walk away Scott free without the evidence to back up the accusations.

She came back from a day dream and realized they were in an elevator. She looked at Lauren who was anxiously waiting to get to the top floor of the building.

"So Detective how exactly is this gunna work, because if I can just put my personal opinion into the mix I really don't think an anklet is needed. Don't you think an agent watching me constantly is enough?" Bo stated with a huff, she looked at Lauren who was smirking, Bo had never seen the women come even close to a smile, but this, this was close.

"Oh Bo, always so funny, you know that's not a possibility." The blonde shook her head a let out a small laugh. Even though Bo was annoyed that Lauren though it was so funny she could help but smile when she saw Laurens smile. It was beautiful.

"You should really smile more Detective Lewis, it looks good on you.' Bo said as she watched Lauren's face go completely serious

"Ahh, there we go that's the Lauren I know." Bo was happy with the fact she could get under the blondes skin so easily. Satisfied she looked forward only a few more floors until they were at the top. All of the sudden Bo was shoved into the wall of the elevator with Laurens left arm pressed against her chest holding her in place. Bo was shocked; she was not expecting the blonde to react like this at all. She looked at Lauren, her face mere inches away from her own. She breathed in and out trying to calm her racing heart. She looked into Lauren's eyes they were filled with anger.

"Do not call me Lauren. I swear if you keep this attitude up I will personally make your life a living Hell. You will be so miserable you'll beg me to take you back to prison. I know you like to use your charm and your good looks to get you way, but you won't get your way with me. I know you Bo Dennis, I know your secrets. I know every con you've pulled and who your accomplices are, and where they live. For instance a certain girl who speaks fluent Russian and lives at an abandoned dance studio in Beacon Hill? Maybe I'll pay her a visit, sound good to you?" their bodies were pressing on one another's, Bo could feel Laurens chest move up and down as the Detective tried to slow her breathing. She knew she should probably be terrified of Lauren right now, which she was, but even more so she was turned on. She and Lauren stayed in this position neither of them daring to speak, they just looked at each other. Bo could feel the heat coming off Lauren; she could feel her breath on her own skin. Their eyes were locked. They hadn't noticed they reached the top floor until Dyson stepped into the elevator.

"Uh ladies, lets break it up. Lauren I need to talk to you." Dyson pulled the blonde off of Bo who immediately missed the warmth. A different blonde stepped into the elevator and lead Bo out into the office. All eyes were on her. Bo usually like it this way but here she felt awkward, they all knew the crimes she committed. She was glad that the girl brought her into a private office.

"Bo Dennis, as I live and breathe. Never thought I'd get to walk you into the FBI." The blonde pointed at a chair for Bo to sit in as she leaned against the desk in front of her. Bo sat down and looked the person in front of her, her hair was lighter than Laurens golden hair, but she carried herself like Lauren did. She seemed a bit rougher around the edges, not so composed as Lauren was. She was younger than the rest of the agents she usually encountered, and since Bo didn't know her name she had to be new.

"Well what can I say, dreams really d0 come true." The blonde laughed and held out her hand, Bo reluctantly took and they shook hands

"I'm Tamsin; I just recently join Detective Lewis's team. I was actually the one who came into the bank that day and asked you about where the money was kept, do you remember me?" Bo suddenly remembered the encounter

"I remember you, you were flirting with me." Bo smirked thinking back to it

"Uh yeah, it seemed to have worked too." the woman laughed. Bo was about to say something sarcastic when Lauren walked in. She looked agitated. Tamsin immediately fixed her posture as her face became more serious.

"Tamsin, would you mind excusing us for a moment? And tell Hale that were ready for the anklet." Tamsin nodded and walked out of the office, Lauren closed the door behind her and sat down behind the desk. She crossed her legs and took a breath

"Listen Bo, once again I have to apologize. I'm a little off my game today and I didn't mean to lash out at you." Lauren seemed to be done for the moment and Bo took in her words, she seemed to be genuine and Bo liked this side of Lauren, the side that admitted she was wrong.

"Well I have to apologize for this one as well Detective. I have a tendency to be pretty snarky and sometimes it comes off as rude." The blonde looked at her as if to say it was more than sometimes

"But, you weren't wrong in what you said in the elevator I'm all that and then some. I'll try to control myself better. But I can't say it's not fun to get under your skin." Bo smiled and Lauren sighed

"Apology accepted, lets both try to be better from now on." Bo nodded as Lauren stood up and rested her body up against the front of the desk like Tamsin had done minutes before

"How's your chest and neck? I pressed on it pretty hard; there might be a bruise there tomorrow." Bo hadn't remembered about that but now that she thought about it she was a bit sore.

"Oh, it's a little sore right now but it'll be fine, I've had worse." Bo stated

"May I take a look at it; I would like to make sure you're alright." Lauren asked with a tone of worry in her words

"Sure, but last time I checked you were an FBI agent not a doctor." Bo said as she removed Laurens coat off her shoulders. Lauren smiled as focused on Bo's chest

"There's a lot you don't know about me Bo, like the fact that I spent 8 years in Iraq as a trauma surgeon, and when I came home I joined the FBI."

"Wow, Laur- sorry. Detective I had no clue, that's actually kind of amazing." Bo shuddered when Lauren put her hand on her chest and started to examine the place where her arm had been. The touch was electrifying. Her heart raced a little when Lauren moved her fingers across her skin

"Well like I said there's a lot you don't know about me, and yes I would agree with you." Lauren stated as she pulled her hands away from Bo, she was focusing on Bo's chest rather adorably the brunette thought.

"Agree with what?"

"I am kind of amazing." The blonde laughed at her own joke as Bo rolled her eyes

"Your throat will be a little sore for about a day or so and you'll have slight bruising on your left collar bone, but all in all you'll be fine." Lauren stated as the two sat there for a minute until there was a knock at the door.

"Come In Hale." Lauren said and in came Detective Hale and the rest of Lauren's team.

"Well Bo, I believe you know everyone." Bo smiled as the team settled into the room.

"How could I forget the mystery gang? Dyson it's nice to see you're still hot." Bo said flirtatiously

"Such a charmer, it's good to have you on our side Bo." Dyson stated as he sat in Lauren's desk chair

"Enough Bo, Hale the anklet if you would." Lauren smirked and stepped to the side to where Tamsin was standing as Hale came up to Bo.

"Alright let's get you out of those cuffs." Hale stepped towards Bo and held a key out to unlock them

"First of all don't tease Detective it's not nice when you look like that. Second of all you're insulting me, I don't need the key." Bo said as she shook the cuffs of her wrists and handed them to Hale.  
"What the, I was watching your hands the whole time I was in here. You have got to show me how to do that." Tamsin said with enthusiasm, Lauren elbowed her in the ribs

"Ouch Lauren, uhm what I meant to say was that was wrong of you, don't do it again." Tamsin winked at Bo

"Now Bo, I promise you won't be able to get out of this. It's a top of the line tracking anklet that I created myself, it can pin point exactly where you are at all times, if you move even a foot we know exactly where you moved it and at exactly what time it happened. It can also with stand water, fire-"

"Air and earth too? Is it the avatar or an anklet, let's just get this over with." Bo said impatiently earning a laugh from Dyson and Tamsin.

"Bo, pay attention please." Lauren scolded the brunette

"Sorry go on Detective." Hale handed the anklet to Bo who reluctantly put it around her right ankle and closed it with a click

"Right, well you also have been given a perimeter, if you go out of your 6 mile perimeter than we will know and a consequence will be paid." Hale finished as he looked down at the tablet he was holding and started playing around with it

Lauren stepped toward Bo and looked at her

"Now Bo, you get 3 strikes and then we bring it to my Boss and he decides if you get ONE more chance or if you go back to prison, is that understood?"

"Yes, I get it 6 miles, I'm an avatar, 3 strikes you're out, Dyson still laughs at my jokes, Hales is still a nerd, Tamsin is my new favorite, and now I can call you Doctor Lewis. Is that it?" She got another laugh from Dyson and Tamsin, and even got a smirk from Lauren, Hale wasn't too happy but she'd make him laugh at some point

"Yeah, you got it. Come on Dennis, I'll bring you to where you'll be living." Lauren walked out of the room followed by Hale.

"Alright brown eyes, tomorrow you're teaching me how to pick that lock." Tamsin said with a chuckle as she exited the room

"Bo, it was nice seeing you. Try to be nice to Laur, she's been working really hard to figure out a way to have this all arranged." Dyson said as he stood up

"What do you mean arranged?" Bo replied as she stood up as well

"Well, this has never been done Bo. Director Gilmore wanted to have you released every other week from prison to come in and help us with our bigger cases. Detective Lewis thought it would be easier to take you out of prison completely and have you helping on a day to day basis. We all spent the last 2 weeks trying to figure out how it could be done. She personally spent the last 3 days in front of all of our bosses trying to convince them that you could be more help to us this way." Dyson finished and left Bo standing there shocked, on his way out he yelled back to her

"Be careful babe, she's waiting for you to screw it up." Dyson was gone and Bo was alone, until Lauren cam back into the room

"Let's go I haven't got all day." Lauren said hastily as she left once again. Bo followed her and they left the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**~As promised here is the next chapter. I wanna thank the person who told me that they aren't Detectives they're Agents. You're completely right! (I got slightly confused while writing it)******

**Please keep the reviews up! It lets me know that you want me to keep writing the story.****  
****Reminder that all characters belong to Showcase, Prodigy Pictures& Lost Girl ~ Enjoy~******

**Chapter 3: Relax**

_**LAUREN**_

She couldn't wait to get upstairs and put that anklet on Bo. She knew she would feel a lot more relaxed once that happened. Right now she was on edge, nervous that this wouldn't work out which would look badly on her part, especially since she came up with this idea.  
At first when Director Gilmore had asked her to take Bo out of prison every other week to help with some cases she thought it was the worst idea she'd ever heard. But once she'd gotten sufficiently drunk and gotten over the hangover she thought about it again. She actually liked the idea a lot.  
Bo was a criminal and a smart one at that; she had managed to pull off some of the most elaborate cons Lauren had ever heard of. And she had to admit Bo preformed them with style. So who better to help catch other cons than a con themselves?

Lauren hadn't realized she zoned out until she heard Bo speak

"So, Special Agent how exactly is this gunna work, because if I can just put my personal opinion into the mix I really don't think an anklet is needed. Don't you think an agent watching me constantly is enough?" Bo stated

"Oh Bo, always so funny, you know that's not a possibility." Lauren laughed a little

"You should really smile more Agent Lewis, it looks good on you." Lauren was tired of Bo's antics and tired in general. Her temper was wearing thin. She clenched her jaw in an attempt to not yell at Bo.

"Ahh, there we go that's the Lauren I know." For some reason that set her off, she was annoyed by the fact that Bo got under her skin. She just let the woman out of prison you would think she'd show a little respect or at the very least keep her comments to herself. But that wasn't Bo.

Lauren knew she was pressed against Bo and she knew she was being a bit harsh but someone needed to say it. Lauren needed to say it. After she was done yelling at Bo she noticed the look in her eyes. Bo was afraid of her, and she should be her threats were very real.

Lauren wasn't going to ease up from Bo anytime soon; she wanted her to know that she controlled her, that from now on she was in charge.  
She felt the warmth of Bo's body against her own even with the layers of clothes they were both wearing. She was focusing on slowing her breathing and couldn't help but notice Bo's heart was racing. Lauren got lost in her head thinking about the fact that this was the most intimate she had been with someone in a very long time and it was with someone she could barely tolerate. Wow, she really needed to start going on more dates. She didn't recognize that the elevator doors had been open for quite some time until a hand touched her shoulder

"Uh ladies, lets break it up. Lauren I need to talk to you." Dyson pulled her away from Bo who was left standing there with a blank stare. Dyson led her into the conference room

"Lauren what was that about?"

"Nothing Dyson you know how annoying she can be." Lauren pressed her fingers to her temples trying to ease the headache she had developed away. She walked over to a small table and poured herself a glass of water. Sipping it slowly she let the pure and cool taste fill her overheated body.

"Lauren I know she can be sarcastic but what did she say to make you so upset?" Dyson asked a good question; Lauren herself didn't fully understand why she had snapped

"I'm not sure, she called me Lauren." She was unable to think of another reason

"Okay, that's your name you do realize that right?" Dyson laughed as he said it

"I just don't like her calling me that. She's a criminal Dyson she doesn't get to use my name. I know that's weird and you don't get it but it's just how I am." Lauren knew it was silly to feel so strongly about it but it was how she kept herself in check around Bo.

"Alright fair enough, now go be nice and apologize already. We need to get the anklet on pronto." She knew he was right so she took a deep breath and put her professional mask back on.

She had said sorry to Bo and surprisingly got one back from the snarky girl. It appeared that her words may have made an impact and Lauren was satisfied with that. Though she did feel bad about assaulting her, she made sure she was alright. A small bruise to the collar bone and a slight strain of her larynx was all she'd cause.  
Finally the anklet was on which made her less on edge about everything. After they headed to where they would both be living. The car ride was silent, which Lauren was thankful for. Her headache was getting worse and she need to sleep after the past few days she had endured. They arrived at the building and headed inside.

"Good afternoon Ms. Lewis" The doorman said as he held the door open for the two women

"You too Joe, this is Bo she is my..." Lauren didn't know what to call Bo; she didn't really want to go around telling everyone Bo was a criminal, that wasn't something she was comfortable with. Luckily Bo turned her charm on

"I'm her old friend and I've finally decided to come and live in the city. I'll be living here from now on. It's a pleasure to meet you Joe." The two shook hands and the ladies continued into the lobby and towards the elevator.

"How do you do that?" Lauren asked once the doors closed

"Do what?" Bo replied nonchalantly

"You always know what to say and how to say it. That's part of the reason I think you're so good at conning people." Lauren didn't mean to compliment Bo but she was tired and wasn't thinking

"Well thank you agent Lewis, I'm good at a lot more than Just talking, trust me. But it's not that hard, I'm just good with people, always have been." Bo shrugged and changed the topic

"So my room isn't going to right next to yours is it? I might be tempted to wander into your bedroom." Lauren rolled her eyes

"There's a room in between us that we will be using every morning-"

"I like it Doc., start every day off with a bang." Bo winked at her and smirked. Lauren couldn't help but laugh

"To talk about what case we'll be working on and how you'll be helping. At the end of every week I'll be putting together a report of your progress and your behavior to give to my boss. So those meetings are important, and not to be missed. They help you and I know what were dealing with every day." They had gotten to their floor and Lauren stepped out letting Bo walk in front of her. They reached the third door from the end of the hallway and stopped

"This room is yours Bo; you'll be let in either by me or an agent." Lauren said as she unlocked the room and opened the door.

"Wait, I don't even get the key to my room?" Bo whined at her

"Just remember that you could be in prison." Lauren stated plainly as she walked into the room and Bo followed.

"Wow, this is nice." she watched as Bo wandered aimlessly around the room

"I'm going to do some paper work and get some sleep I've had a long few weeks. You're not allowed to leave the room freely until tomorrow, so just stay here and stay out of trouble Bo." Lauren headed towards the door to leave

"Agent Lewis!" Bo called out to her

"Uh, thanks for doing this. This is much better than spending another night in prison." Lauren gave a slight smile and left. She unlocked her door and headed straight for her bed, she drifted off into a deep sleep before she could even remove her shoes.

She dreamt of Bo.

They were in the elevator. Lauren shoved her against the wall and instead of yelling at Bo she kissed her. Their lips melted together for a heated kiss. Bo's lips parted granting entrance for her to explore further. She felt Bo's hands grab her hips and pull their bodies closer together. She felt nails dig into her skin as she moved her hips into the motion. A moan escaped Bo's mouth. One of Lauren's hands was at Bo's neck pulling their lips closer while the other wandered up underneath Bo's shirt. She felt warm soft skin reach her fingertips as she moved her hand up to Bo's boob squeezing it softly and then again but harder, she began massaging it and she heard a low growl come from Bo.

She felt Bo pull away from the kiss as she moved her lips from Lauren's mouth to jaw line then to her neck as she sucked and nipped at it Lauren felt her body shudder. The feeling was electrifying. Bo's hands moved to Lauren's ass squeezing it firmly she caused a loud moan to come from Lauren's mouth. Their lips met again both hungry for more, their tongues dueling for dominance. Growing impatient Bo made a quick move and switched their positions slamming Lauren hard against the cold wall. Her hip grinded into Lauren's with force. Lauren bit down on Bo's bottom lip drawing blood

"Shit. Lauren you're so hot." Bo whispered the words into Laurens mouth with a lust filled voice that drove Lauren crazy. Lauren wrapped a leg around Bo's body tightening her grip. Taking the hint Bo moved from Lauren's neck to her ass lifting the woman off her feet and shoving her into the corner of the elevator as she did so. The two started to rhythmically grind on each other finding a pace that pleased them both. Load moaning came from both women the sensation pushing them further into bliss. Laurens hands were tangled in long brown locks, she tugged on them forcing Bo's head back and revealing her neck. Lauren took the opportunity to greedily nip and suck until she made a mark. She sucked on Bo's ear and stopped to murmur something

"Take me." She husked. Bo immediately responded setting Lauren down on her feet while she dropped to her knees pulling fabric down with her. She looked at Lauren's now uncovered area and looked up with an evil grin on her face. Lifting her leg up Bo took it and placed on her shoulder as she snuck two fingers into Lauren with ease. Her fingers began to slowly push in and out. As she made her way up Lauren's inner thigh, she kissed her way towards Lauren's center letting her lips and teeth graze against the skin. She moved her mouth to Laurens wet folds and began swirling her tongue around in circles

"Oh my god Bo, more." Lauren pleaded, barely able to get the words to come out of her mouth. Bo obeyed and slipped a third finger in picking up the speed. Lauren gripped the wall for support with one hand while the other was in Bo's hair; she moved her hips downward feeling close to her climax.

Two loud knocks wake Lauren up causing her to jolt up panting and sweating. Two more knocks.

"One Second." She yells. Her heart was pounding as she adjusted to her surroundings

"It was just a dream, relax." She told herself. She got out of bed and stripped out of her clothes she blushed to herself realizing how into the dream she was. She put her robe on and opened the door. She had forgotten Bo would be on the other side and was greeted by a healthy dose of embarrassment. Bo stood there with a confused look but moved past it.

"Morning, I got a call from Dyson. He says there's a case I can help with and that Lopez has the file for you."

"Okay, well I'm going to take a quick shower and we'll meet so I can discuss it with you." She left no time for Bo to respond, she shut the door and headed straight to the bathroom. Turning on the shower she let out a deep breath she had been holding in.

20 minutes later Lauren and Bo were in the small room that connected their bedrooms. Lauren held out a blue folder for Bo to take.

"Read that over." She turned around and headed towards the coffee maker. She poured herself and cup and took in the intoxicating smell.

She thought back to her dream. She assumed that when she saw Bo half naked and they shared an intimate moment yesterday that her subconscious took that image and ran with the idea of being with Bo sexually. She knew that Bo was very attractive and seeing her like that didn't leave much to the imagination. That combined with the fact that flirtation was Bo's second language, and that she hadn't had sex in a long time all lead to why she had the dream. Her body need more physical contact so it made up this crazy dream to remind Lauren that she was human and would occasionally crave intercourse. She really shouldn't even be surprised by this. Logically it all made sense.

_**BO**__**  
**_  
"Hey, zombie over there come back to earth." Lauren was staring at her cup of coffee like it was a quantum physics equation. The blonde turned towards her and cleared her throat

"You want a cup?" She said

"Yeah thanks. These two Romanian brothers are ATM skimming, it's clear you guys know that it's them so why would you need my help? It seems pretty simple to me." Lauren handed her a cup of coffee and sat down across from her

"Yes, it should be simple but it's not. We don't have enough concrete evidence that would stand in a court of law. That being said were gunna need a confession or proof that they're taking the cash. We discovered that they're having a private party in China Town tonight. We produced a fake invite, but seeing as nobody on my team really fits the part. We want you to go undercover for us."

"Fine, should be easy enough right? I just have to get someone to confess to a crime they've committed without them finding out that I'm secretly working for the FBI." She tried to hide her nerves but wasn't very successful

"You're very convincing when you want to be Bo, you'll do fine. You might even have fun." Laurens words calmed her down a bit

"We should head into the office so we can give you some training and do a full debrief of the case and what exactly your part is." She pushed away her nerves and cleared her mind

"Sure thing Doc. As long as you're the one who does the debriefing I should enjoy it." She grabbed her coat and headed for the door

"Wait Bo, I told you not leave your room yesterday." Bo smiled and turned to Lauren

"Yes you did. I followed the rules like a good girl, ask the guy outside." Lauren looked suspiciously back at her

"Then how did you get the clothes you're wearing?" Bo laughed and opened the door

"Times a wasting missy, let's go catch us some bad guys." Bo left room without looking back. She didn't need to she knew Lauren's expression would be a mixture of annoyance, confusion, slight hint of anger, and bit of admiration. Bo knew how to work the blonde from every angle, and she did it with a smile on her face.

~ So what did you guys think? Hit that review button! Reminder that I've never written FanFic before so this is my first go at it. (I hope you enjoyed it) Next time we'll see the lovely duo work their first case together. Also we'll meet someone from Bo's past. *cough cough* it's Kenzi. ~


	4. Chapter 4

**~I want to say thank you for all the reviews, I'm really taking in the stuff you guys are saying. It took a bit longer than I wanted to get this chapter up. Unfortunately my laptop is broken (so is my heart) so I've been writing it on my phone which is frustrating in more than a few ways. But at last here it is, I hope you like it! ~****  
****~Enjoy~**

******Chapter 4: Would you like to do the honors?**

_**BO**_

I find that being with Lauren is very calming; she doesn't fill every second with words. It could be that we're not the best of friends and she simply would rather not talk to me if she didn't have to, but I also think she enjoys the silence. Walking through the office Lauren leads me to a conference room where the rest of her team and a few other people I don't recognize are waiting for our arrival. For some reason they all stand when Lauren enters the room, and go back to sitting once Lauren has sat down. Feeling slightly awkward I'm thankful Tamsin is there

"Bo, sit next to me and look at the guys you're gunna help put in jail." She smiled slightly and moved two pictures towards me as I sat to her right.

"How was the hotel, much better than those awful metal beds in FCI huh?" I looked up in shock

"How do you know that, no one is allowed to go past the visiting rooms except inmates?" Tamsin didn't have time to respond because Lauren had stood up

"Okay so first I'd like to address the fact that we have a new team member. You all know Ms. Bo Dennis, we have finalized our deal and she will be joining us from now on. Now today we are going to try to get a confession out of the Russo brothers, Bo will be going under cover tonight and hopefully have a successful first day. You all have work to do, so I'll leave you to it. Bo and Tamsin come with me." Bo watched as everyone eagerly went back to their work as she and Tamsin followed Lauren into her office.

"Have a seat you two." She said with a tone of authority

"Lauren, why I am in here I thought I was gunna help Hale do some area profiling?" Bo was interested in the answer as well so she decided to pay attention  
"Well I was going to be briefing Bo myself but I thought I would hand that job off to you. I've got something's to handle today and won't be back until we head to china town tonight." Lauren looked at Tamsin as she spoke

"Wait you're leaving?" She wasn't expecting Lauren to just walk away from her after she's just been released from prison yesterday morning.

"What? Lauren where are you going, are sure you want me to do it, don't you think I'm gunna mess it up?" Tamsin was clearly having a bit of a freak out; Bo noticed her breathing becoming heavy

"Bo excuses us for a moment." Lauren said as she stood up from her desk and walked towards the nervous girl. Bo did as she was told and decided to take a look around the place. She shut the door and could hear Lauren assuring the younger agent that she was going to be fine. With that Bo went over to an unoccupied office. It was significantly smaller than Lauren's office but it was perfect. She sat down in the swivel chair and put her feet up on the desk. After a few minutes of closing her eyes and taking a mental break she picked up the phone. It was working, good she thought. She dialed a number and after three rings somebody answered

"Aloha, you're on the line with Kenzi what can I do for you!" Bo smile hearing the voice of her best friend and most trusted partner in crime. She quickly composed herself and used her sweet and sultry voice

"What are you wearing?" She asked

"Hello, who is this?" Bo smirked

"I can't stop thinking about you baby, I need you. I'm here all alone in this big bed and couldn't help but wish you were here with me to" she was interrupted by the person on the other line. The girl said something in Russian and then exclaimed

"Shit Bo Bo is that really you my sexy love!?"

"Kenzi! Surprised to hear from me so soon?"

"Hellz yea I am, you're evil. Wait! I thought you were pretty much locked up for life, you didn't use your one call on me right because I can't afford you babe." Bo laughed in the phone

"I've already been convicted Kenz that would have been 4 steps ago. But I wanna meet with you, can you do it?"

"For you, I can, where and when?" She asked eagerly

"The commons and I'm not sure when I'll be done running my errands so I'll call you when I finish up?"

"You got it dude." She smiled into the phone

"Kenzi?"

"Yes my dear?"

"I missed you." Bo stated

"Me too." The tone went dead. Bo sighed and hung up the phone. She really did miss Kenzi; they hadn't seen each other in about 6 months, which wasn't really abnormal. Bo usually only saw Kenzi for two reasons, one was that she was even better at conning people than Bo was, plus she seemed to be able to get her hands on anything you asked for. You need an invitation to the President's ball in D.C.; Kenzi could get it for you. Two, was to drink. Kenzi out drank her every time which was impressive considering the young Russian weighed about 110 pounds soaking wet. She was hoping Kenzi wasn't that busy because she was going to need her help. Bo looked up from her thoughts and saw Lauren standing there.

"How long have you been standing there agent?"

"Just a few minutes."

"So what's up?" she asked

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving for the day, I'll be back to help tonight. Please try your best to just listen to everyone and stay out of trouble."

"Well you know how much I like trouble so no promises." Bo winked as she stood up, Lauren rolled her eyes

"Just do it Bo, this is your first day and our first case together. I'd really like to make a good first impression on my bosses." Bo could hear the desperation in her voice.

"For my very favorite Doctor I'll try my best."

"Thanks now go back into my office Tamsin is waiting for you." With that Lauren turned and left. Bo though it was weird that she was leaving her alone but she was eager to get this day over with. She decided she would try to be on her best behavior while Lauren was gone, plus she really didn't want a strike on her first day that just wouldn't be any fun.

She went with Tamsin to this weird room on another floor. She showed her how to hide her ear piece that would connect her to the rest of the team while she was inside with the brothers. She also was taught how to ask the right question. She couldn't say this and couldn't use this or that word because it wouldn't be a legitimate confession. A lot of other stuff that Bo thought was common sense was thrown at her by everyone on the team. Bo didn't understand why they were telling her any of this; she was a con after all. And she had tricked everyone here at least 3 times before. But she stayed quiet and held her tongue for the most part. She was excited to see Kenzi later and wanted to get this all over with. Bo couldn't help but wonder what Lauren was doing; it had to be important for her to leave. Bo sensed that work was Lauren's life. She seemed to always have this professional mask on, she got the feeling that she had never seen the real Lauren. Bo's thoughts drifted to Lauren many times throughout the day and had to remind herself that Lauren was the one who hunted her down for 6 years.

_**LAUREN**_

She didn't want to leave Bo with Tamsin her first day but after she talked with nervous blonde she knew that Tamsin could handle her. And if she couldn't she told Hale to check Bo's anklet location every hour on the hour.

She spent the rest of the morning and the afternoon on the commons. Even though it was winter and there was snow on the ground she loved being outside. The smell of snow calmed her. She thought back to when she was a kid and would spend the entire day playing in the snow. Her dad used to throw her in the air and she would land in a huge pile of soft cold snow, she would giggle as he pulled her up and into his arms. She missed the way his strong arms held her, and the way he would smile at her like she was the reason for the earth turning. She really should go to visit him, it had been far too long and she knew her mother wasn't happy with her. Lauren buried herself in her work and shut her family out years ago. She knew that wasn't fair to them, but she couldn't face them anymore. Shaking the thoughts out of her mind she took in the scenery. There were families out with their kids playing in the snow and couples walking hand in hand sipping hot chocolate. They were all happy, something she hadn't been in a long time. She wasn't miserable or anything but she felt like something was missing in her life. She had long ago stopped searching for what that missing piece was. If she was meant to be happy then eventually her life would fall together on its own.

She sat there until the cold was too much. She walked and got a cup of coffee. She went back to the office knowing that if she went home she would fall asleep until tomorrow. She managed to sneak back into her office without anyone noticing. So she took the time to look at Bo's file. She had done it multiple times before but found that it was a habit of hers to just read through it. There were conversations that Bo had with her, and any other Agent that interrogated her. Lauren opened up to the part where it listed all the crimes they couldn't prove that she did. It was an impressive list going from paintings, jewels, ancient writings, and various art sculptures and so on. Lauren wondered if Bo kept everything in a warehouse all together or if they were all spread out all over the world. Chances are she would never find out but she still wondered.

She had a pile of paper work to get to so she decided to get it over with. Hours went by and it was almost dark. She had gotten through most of the stack and was satisfied with her progress. She got up and stretched out. She walked out onto the floor and saw Bo and Tamsin laughing about something. Tamsin noticed her and walked over

"Hey boss! When did you get back?" Tamsin said

"A while ago I was just doing some paper work. How did today go?" She kept her eye on Bo who was sitting on Tamsin's desk

"Yeah, she did well she's totally ready for tonight."

"Good, it wasn't so bad right?" Tamsin smiled at her

"We're meeting in the van in 20 minutes can you round everyone up for me?"

"Sure thing Lauren, should I bring Bo?"

"No, I got her." Tamsin left and Lauren went over to Bo

"My favorite Special Agent, good to have you back." Bo hoped off the desk and flashed a smile

"Bo, I heard you did well today thank you."

"Do I get prize?" Lauren rolled her eyes

"You ready to go?"

"Sure."

They walked out to a black van; Lauren opened the door and got in Bo following behind her. The rest of the team hadn't gotten there yet so it was just the two of them.

"This is what we take when we go on stake outs, missions, or to check out a location. It basically does everything; it's our on road headquarters. I'll be in here while you're inside, we'll be able to communicate with an earpiece but I won't be able to see what's going on."

"I hate to break it to you but I've been in one of these before." Bo stated plainly

"When would you have access to one of these?" Lauren asked

"Remember when you were at the docks and couldn't communicate with anyone, it was like a year ago."

"Yeah we were trying to find the missing Picasso paintings that you took. Oh I get it now, how did you manage that?"

"I have my ways Agent."

Again Lauren had to roll her eyes. She decided to stop asking questions she didn't want to know the answers to. She set Bo up with an ear piece and handed her a pair of heels and shiny shirt.

"What is that?" Bo asked

"You need to change; you don't look like you're going to a party. I don't want to hear it, just put it on before the others get here."

"Was this your plan all along? Get me alone and have me strip for you? I don't mind doing it but you can just ask next time." Bo smirked and stood up. She pulled her shirt off and took the new one from Lauren.

Lauren had mentally prepared herself not wanting to repeat the other day but she still held her breath when Bo lifted her shirt off and exposed her flawless skin. When Bo reached for the shirt her fingers lingered for moment on Laurens. Their eyes met and Lauren pulled her hand away. Bo pulled the shirt on and changed her shoes. Now that she was fully clothed Lauren relaxed. A few minutes went by and Lauren spoke

"You're not nervous right?" Bo looked at her and thought or a second

"No, I guess not. I'm pretty sure Tamsin and I went through ever different situation that could happen."

"Good, you shouldn't be nervous. You'll be in and out in no time." Lauren was half reassuring herself as she was Bo. She was nervous Bo would figure out a way to run away, or that she would just not care enough to try and make Lauren look like a fool. She always had someone undercover that she trusted with her life so to have Bo do this made her very unsure. She knew Bo and she knew that if she found a way to get out of that anklet and get away she wouldn't hesitate to do it. The doors opened and Dyson, Tamsin and Hale walked in.

"Hey guys, you ready to go?" Dyson said as he pulled a leather jacket on. They nodded and took off.

"Bo remember you can't say specifically what they did or give any impression that you know they've done anything wrong. Just casually brig up the subject and they'll do the rest." Tamsin had been lecturing Bo for 10 minutes

"Tam, she gets it let her breathe for a second." Dyson nudged Tamsin in the side and the two laughed. Lauren sat with Hale while he started turning all the different TV monitors on, each one showing a different part of the building they were headed to.  
"So Lauren you really think this is gunna work out, I mean you think Bo is gunna get what we need?" Hale asked

"I'm not sure; I'm hoping it works out. How's the tracker working?" Lauren asked

"Good, it seems to be very accurate." Hale looked at the tablet on front of him that displayed a map and a green dot that was labeled Bo. Lauren nodded in approval.

"Job well done Special Agent." She said

"Thanks, and were about two blocks away so it's go time." Hale said as he started turning on the rest of the equipment

"All right guys were here. We're to the north of the club, and we one other team to the west of us, if they try to run in any other direction we've got groups of two set up on foot. Tamsin, get Bo set up please. Dyson lets head outside and make sure we're still covered." Dyson nodded and the two exited the van.

Lauren left the van doors open as she stood about a foot away. Dyson was walking around double checking everything. Lauren couldn't help but eavesdrop on Tamsin and Bo.

"Now, we can't give you any type of protection but we all have your back. I know we've all been joking all day but it's time to be serious. We have a job to do, and we want it to go smoothly. So take a deep breathe, smoke a cigarette, do some meditating, whatever you need to do just do it and get your head in the game. You're part of the team now whether you like it or not." Lauren had to smile, that was the speech she gave Tamsin right before she went under cover for the first time. She remembered she was supposed to be looking around and decided it was time to do that. A glace over here, check down that alley it all seemed secure and she was ready to get this thing going. Bo and Tamsin stepped out of the van.

"Dyson is going to remain outside of the van and if anything happens, which it won't he will be the one to go in. Bo your ear piece is connected to mine, it'll just be you and me in there so just try and listen okay?" Lauren mentally checked through the list of things she should say before Bo went in

"I got it Agent Lewis. I know you all think I'm a child but I had missions to, sure I was on the other end but I know what I have to and I do it well so everyone can relax. Hale set up some extra tracking thing with my ball and chain here so don't worry I won't go running. Now let's get this over with." Everyone nodded and Lauren stepped into the van along with Tamsin. They shut the doors and Bo was on her way.

Lauren sat in front of one of the monitors that showed a view of the street just behind the club, she waited to see Bo appear before she spoke.

"Bo can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Doc. never thought I'd have you saying things in my ear so soon." Lauren could see the figure on the screen smirking.

"Ha-ha Bo, now know a few times on the blue door and do your thing. I'll be here guiding you as much as I can." Lauren saw Bo knock on the door and someone let her in. After that she wouldn't have visual contact with Bo until the end of this. She listened quietly waiting for someone to start talking to Bo.

"Name please?" the voice was deep and no doubt belonged to one of the big thugs that protected the two Brothers.

"Not important, I think you'll find that the Russo Brothers will be happy to see me." Bo replied back. She heard what sounded like a radio or walkie-talkie in the background and then the deep voice again

"Okay, they'll see you. Arms up and spread your legs apart." Lauren heard a sigh in her ear

"You usually have to work pretty hard to get that far with me but whatever." Lauren shook her head at Bo, even in this situation she was still herself.

"Whoa there buddy, I can assure you those babies are all natural so hands of the girls you pervert. I'm not hiding a glock anywhere else so let's go."

"Take it easy Bo, it's their security. Plus you're gunna have to be in the same room with them to get a confession out of them." Lauren hoped that she would turn down the sarcasm but assumed that wouldn't happen.

"Do what do we owe this pleasure?" This voice sounded like it had some sort of accent, no doubt one of the Brothers.

"I heard about the two Russo Brothers and all the trouble they're causing in this town. I couldn't help myself; I had to come see them." Bo said it with the charm turned way on a different voice chimed in; the other brother

"Trouble, we're no trouble at all."

"From what I've heard you guys know how to throw a party, am I wrong? I can leave if you want me too, but I was really hoping to get to know you boys better." Bo seemed to work her way through their countless questions, it was a game they were playing with her like they wanted to see if she was worth it or not. After about 20 minutes they had deemed her worth it as they took her somewhere louder. It was harder to hear what was going on.

"Bo, I can't hear very well." Lauren said, it had to be clearer or this would all be for nothing.

"Wow, it's really loud in hear." She heard Bo say through the loud bass of some remix

"I thought you would like loud, a girl like you has to have had some loud nights?" Lauren almost threw up

"You caught me Daniel." Lauren heard a few laughs and then the song got to loud to hear anything for the next few minutes

"God these guys are gross Tamsin." Lauren looked to her left to see Tamsin and Hale talking about something that was happening in another room.

"You don't have to tell me Lauren. The older brother Stefan has got himself some young girl outside." Lauren looked over and saw a very young, very beautiful tan girl with Stefan. She was nowhere near sober and it was sad to watch.

"I wish we could lock them up forever for just that." Tamsin said

"Unfortunately you can't arrest a guy for being a scum bag." They laughed a little but Lauren couldn't watch the screen anymore. She went back to looking the empty streets. She was startled when she heard Bo again

"This guy is awful, I'm in his love shack right now waiting for him to get back here."

"Bo be careful, if it gets to be too much then tell me and I'll send Dyson in. We can figure out a different way to get them." Lauren hated these guys more now than ever, and even if Bo was a con just like these guys, she was still a person.

" No, don't do that I got this just give me a few minutes to work him and I'll have him spilling his deepest darkest secrets."

"Be careful, seriously, these guys are dangerous." Lauren couldn't hear anything else.

"Hale check my earpiece and Bo's I can't hear anything." She started to get nervous wondering what happened. All she could hear was static and nothing else.

"They're both fine Lauren, and all of our other equipment is working just fine." Hale was standing checking the sound boards and the wall of screens. It seemed as though he was right, but then why couldn't Lauren hear anything?

"Maybe, it just fell out Boss?" Tamsin chimed in. Lauren nodded and sat back in her chair. After about 5 minutes of silence she couldn't keep her nerves at bay anymore. What if Bo had told them about the anklet? There was no way they could see anything inside so all she had to was write it on a piece of paper and show it to them. They were very smart people and could probably figure out how to get it off in 2 minutes. Maybe they had found the ear piece and Bo was in trouble, or something else could be wrong. Point was that Lauren didn't know what was happening and that worried her.

She stepped outside the van and told Dyson that she hadn't heard from Bo in 7 minutes now.

"Lauren, she could be fine." Dyson reassured her

"And she could be hurt or running away or something else Dyson." She knew she was just freaking out but she couldn't help it.

"Just chill out, if something is wrong then I'll check it out. Give it a few more minutes okay?" Dyson looked down at her and put his arm around her shoulders. She was thankful to have Dyson, he was the only one who could calm her down. About 10, 15 minutes later she heard something in her ear again, I was slight but it was there.

"So tell me Dan, you want me right?" Lauren could hear the seduction in Bo's voice. She heard rustling and then Bo spoke again

"I heard about your new fortune?" something was going on but Lauren couldn't tell

"Mhhmmm" That was definitely a moan she was grossed out but gritted her teeth and dealt with it.

"Tell me about it?" Bo said it almost like a child

"I'll tell you anything you want to know. God you're, wow." Daniel seemed to be into whatever Bo was doing. Lauren shook her head of the image that appeared.

"No, no, no. You don't get me until I hear how bad you've been." A bit unconventional but it seemed to work because after all Lauren heard was gold.

"She stepped out of Dyson's embrace and smiled at him

"We got it?" He said excitedly as he tapped the side of the van. Tamsin opened the door and looked at Dyson

"We got it, Bo got the confession lets go in." Lauren let Dyson and Tamsin run in front of her

"Hale call the other teams let them know we're going in." She called before she too started to run towards the club.

It didn't take that long to get there and as she did she saw Dyson arresting Stefan the older brother. She was satisfied with way Dyson slammed him against the brick wall. She drew her gun from her side and looked at the young blonde next to her.

"Tamsin, let's go." Her and Tamsin ran in and were faced with a few body guards

"Before you do anything stupid, we're FBI." Tamsin said with her gun held up and her Badge open for them to see.

"Where is Daniel Russo? Tell us and we'll go easy on you two." Lauren said as she walked towards them and pointed to their guns

"I'm gunna need those down on the ground, now. Hands up you two." Lauren said. She loved this part the actually part where they got the bad guys. It was corny but it was why she did what she did. It might not be the murders but it was all the people who took advantage of trusting people.

"He's in that room behind the bar." One of the men said

"I also am guessing this party isn't entirely legal is it? If so then call your guys and tell them to kick everyone out, no questions asked." Lauren look at Tamsin

"You got this?"

"Yeah go get Bo and that douche bag." Tamsin smiled. Lauren went through the quiet bar and found the door opened just a bit. She held her gun pointed down and peered inside. The image she saw enough to make her throw up. The next second she was storming inside. Seeing Daniel jump and push Bo off of him.

"Hello Mr. Russo, I'm Special Agent Lewis and that there is Ms. Bo Dennis. We work for the FBI and found your little confession interesting. So, if you would please disarm yourself and step away from my colleague I would like to arrest you now." Lauren looked at Bo and smiled. Daniel did as he was told and held out his wrist for Lauren

"Bo, would you like to do the honors?" Lauren asked as she held out a pair of cuffs

"I would like nothing more." Bo said with a smile.

**~ I re-wrote this a few times, and went with this version. I hope you liked it! Please don't be afraid to hit that review button. I love hearing what you guys think. Next time we'll see Bo and Kenzi reunite!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Here's the next part, I hope you enjoy. I love reviews so please don't be shy. I like to know if you guys are into the story! All characters are property of Lost Girl, Prodigy Pictures and Showcase. ~Enjoy~**

**Chapter 5**

_**BO:**_

I'm relieved to see Lauren walk through that door. I've been spoken to like I'm cattle, groped, and slobbered on (I assume that was his version of kissing). Nothing got too graphic but I'd rather make out with a goat than spend one more second with that douche bag. I'm more than happy to put handcuffs on the guy and joyful when another Agent comes in to take Daniel away.

I feel awkward, it's just me and Lauren left in the room. I don't know how much she saw. She's the first to speak

"Hey, are you alright?" She holsters her gun and walks towards me

"Me? Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I give my best smile and it's clear she sees right through me. She puts a comforting hand on my shoulder

"I had no clue how gross they would be, I'm sorry you had to do that." I'm looking at the ground; I can feel the blush on my cheeks. She puts her hand under my chin and forces me to look at her. Her warm light brown eyes are looking into my eyes. I'm instantly relaxed and give a half smile

"Bo, I can't tell you how thankful I am that you're okay. And you got that confession; we've been trying to link them to their crimes for months and months. It only took you 30 minutes. That's very impressive, even for you." Her voice is soft and her tone is genuine. She gives me a smile and I can't help but smile back at her. She removes her hand.

"Thanks, it wasn't that bad, honest." I feel bad that she feels bad for me

"Seriously Agent, I'm fine. I just need a shower and I'll be good as new." I smile turning my charm on

"Lauren, it's Lauren from now on." My eye brows arch up in surprise

"Really?" I say skeptically. She laughs and nods her head yes

"I think you've earned it Bo. Plus I think it's time we start becoming friends, we could be a really great team if we wanted to be."

"That, sounds great Lauren." She points towards the door and we leave the building and head back to the van. Tamsin runs up to me and hugs me

"Good work Dennis! Those two are going to jail for a very long time." She pulls away and smiles brightly at me. Dyson gives me a high five and Hale even smiles at me

"Good job Bo, we found tons of other illegal stuff to that should add at least 10 years onto their time." Dyson said excitedly. We got into the van and Dyson and Tamsin seem to be on a high and can't stop talking about what happened. Even Hale gets in on the conversation. I on the other hand get lost in my own thoughts. Before I know it were back at the FBI. Lauren tells everyone to go home and we'll debrief in the morning. I go with Lauren and we drive back to the Apartment. We're silent as we wait in the elevator. It's that calming silence that I've come to enjoy so much. We don't say anything but goodnight. I watch her walk to her room. I'm happy with the progress we've made after a few days and hope that we do become friends. I have a feeling Lauren doesn't have too many of those. Actually I don't really have too many of those. I walk straight to the bathroom and strip my clothes off. The water is warm and feels good on my skin, washing the nights grime away feels amazing. I quickly shampoo and condition my hair and turn the water off. Wrapping myself in a towel I leave the bathroom and grab an oversized flannel and pull it on dropping the towel to the ground. I throw my wet hair up into a bun and head for sleep. My bed welcomes me with open arms, its warm and soft and humming the theme song to Friends? I open my eyes and look to the left of me. I scream when I realize that someone else in bed with me. I jump to my feet and turn on the lamp

"Who the hell are you and why are in my bed!" I exclaim at the intruder, said intruder sits up and I feel a smile spread across my face

"Is that any way to treat a lady?" A young girl with jet black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes ever is smiling back at me.

"Kenzi you scared the shit out of me! How the hell did you find me?" I say as I jump on the bed and take the small girl into my arms.

"Oh I had my peeps do a little digging." She kisses my cheek and we pull apart.

"How'd you get in?" I say

"Back doors aren't as cliché as you think they are. Although I gotta admit the security on this floor is pretty impressive. What's with the big guy in the suit out there?"

"Oh that.. Well it's kinda how I got out of prison."

"He's not like your pimp or something is he? Because I gotta be honest, you could make a lot more cash being a stripper with all the gifts god gave ya!" I roll my eyes and laugh a little. I'm honestly a little nervous to tell Kenzi my news

"Well you see, it's kinda funny actually. I have a deal with the FBI to help them with cases and stuff…" I waited for Kenzi's response. She was mulling over what I had said with a serious face and then smiled

"That is gold my dear Bo Bo, become friends with your enemy! I bet blondie wasn't too happy about that."

"Yeah, about her she's actually been really nice, I don't mind her that much." Kenzi's jaw drops

"I mean if I'm gunna be forced to work with the FBI at least the people I'm working with aren't that bad. Now that we're all on the same side I don't hate them." Kenzi still looked shocked

'Kenz, relax. Say something, what do you think of the deal?" I feel like I'm telling my mom that I moved in with my boyfriend

"Hmmm… I mean you're not in prison so that's good, I guess it's a pretty good arrangement y'all got going. You're happier this way?" She questions, I nod and she shoves me.

"Well then good. Now tell me what you've been up to since we last saw each other." We both settled into our normal back and forth and I had to admit I was happy. Kenzi was like my long lost sister and I always felt better when she was around. We talked for hours and eventually I fell asleep.

I awake to two loud knocks on my door. I sit up and look at the clock, its 730 am. I only got a few hours of sleep and can tell that today is gunna be a long one.

"Yeah?" I call out

"It's Lauren, if you could come in here so we can meet."

"Give me a few." I yell back at her. I rub my eyes and stretch out. I realize Kenzi is gone. I see a post-it note on top of a white box on the dresser next to me

Bobalicious,

I gotta run, it was just swonderful catching up. I left a little present for my favorite FBI agent. Enjoy it.

I opened the box and shook my head. It was a cell phone with another sticky-note. This one had Kenzi's number with a winky face next to it. I left it in the room to charge for the day. I had to thank her for this one.

I put on a pair of black shorts and walked into the next door room. Lauren was sitting at the table behind a newspaper. She had her legs crossed and there was a cup of coffee in front of her. She was wearing long navy blue sleep pants, and a grey t-shirt that hung off one of her shoulders. She looked sexy like this. I walked past her to the coffee maker, and poured myself a cup.

"Good Morning Agent Lewis." I turned around and took a sip of my coffee

"Hey, its Lauren now remember?" She put the newspaper down and gave me a smile

"Right, I forgot. So what's the plan for today?" I head to the table and steal the newspaper out of her hands as I sit down across from her. She smirks at me

"Well I'm gunna need you to give a report about what happened last night and then we're going to meet Dyson." She passed me a sheet of paper and a pen and stole the newspaper back from me.

"Now, get going. I think you'll be interested in our new case." She opened the paper up and began reading it again. I looked down at the paper it was an FBI case report form. Lauren had filled out it all out except for one part. I had to give a summary of what happened while I was undercover. I started writing but found it difficult to write about the time I spent alone with Daniel. I must have looked like I was distressed because Lauren cleared her throat

"Do you have any questions on how to fill it out?" She asked

"Uhh, no, just how detailed do I have to be?"

"Detailed?" She questioned

"Yeah, well like when I was alone with Dan, do I have to uhh… say how I got the confession or can I just write the question I asked and then what he said." I avoided looking into her eyes

"Oh, that… We usually like it to be pretty specific. What exactly did you do to get him to talk?" Lauren took a sip of her coffee

"Well I just tried to seduce him, you know… nothing too intimate, a kiss here a touch there…" I wanted this conversation to be over with.

"Right… Well just be vague with the details, but we have to give that to the prosecutor." Her face was slightly red with embarrassment.

"Okay, well then I'm done." I slid the form to her and she placed into the blue file I saw yesterday.

"He didn't hurt you or anything did he?" She asked after a few minutes of silence

"No, he was just a bit drunk and kinda sleazy. I've dealt with worse." I had finished my cup of coffee and had nothing left to distract myself with.

"Okay, because I need to know that you're alright." I looked at her and saw how serious she was

"He tried some stuff but I had control the whole time." After she thought about it she sighed

"Okay, but I want you to tell me if anything did happen. As far as I'm concerned this case is closed. On to the next one." I smiled relieved we moved on. She stood and checked her phone.

"Alright we've got 20 minutes before we have to go. So let's get changed and then head out." She turned and went to her. I quickly changed into jeans and a long-sleeved black V-neck. I threw on a leather jacket and put on my boots. I ran a brush through my hair and put a little bit of make-up on. I went to the hallway to see that Lauren was already there. She was on the phone. She turned to me and smiled. We headed to the elevator and made our way to the car. She sounded like she was slightly annoyed with whoever she was talking to. Her voice was low so I couldn't tell what she was saying. All I know is that the person on the other line wanted to see her and Lauren wasn't interested. She ended the call telling the other person that she would try to make the time. With that she hung up and sighed.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah, just someone from my past that is in town… I'm excited for today, Dyson is at the scene now and were going to try and figure out what happened." I wanted to know who she had spoken to, was it an ex, a sibling, her mom? I pushed away my curiosity and smiled. We drove for about 30 minutes, traffic was rough but Lauren didn't seem affected by it. Her mind was clearly somewhere else. We pulled up in front of a leather store. She turned the car off and got out. I followed her and stepped into the cold winter air.

"So why are we here?" I looked around and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She started walking down the street and I followed, we turned the corner and I saw what our next case was.

There was a jewelry store with caution tape all around it. The window had been shattered and glass was everywhere. I saw about four or five agents walking around.

"Hey Lauren over here!" I took a closer look and saw Dyson inside talking to some man in a suit. He looked like the manager. We walked under the tape and into the store; stepping carefully through the glass.

"Special Agent Lewis this is Mr. Ron Wilson, he is the store owner." Dyson stepped aside so the two could shake hands.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Wilson, so clearly your shop was robbed, what happened?" Lauren asked the short man. I looked around and saw three security cameras and noticed that the cash register had been broken into as well. Lauren snapped her fingers in front of my face

"Bo pay attention. Mr. Wilson my associate here is going to help us find your jewelry. You said it wasn't anything specific, they just took a variety of gems?" Lauren asked the man.

"Yes, they took gold chains, diamond earrings, rings, ruby, emerald; they took a little bit of everything."

"Bo is there anything that sticks out to you." Dyson asked me as he scratched his head

"Well, usually if you're robbing a jewelry store you go for the uncut gems or a specific piece. But I noticed they also broke into the register and stole cash. If I were doing this job I wouldn't have done it so sloppy. Maybe just an amateur who needs money? I don't know, I'd need more information. Also your camera's do you still have the tapes?" I questioned him

"We gave the tapes to the FBI already. I'm just glad they didn't rob us a week from now." The man said, he sounded very stressed out

"Why is that?" I asked

"Because we we're getting some rare pieces that were found off the coast of Spain. They were worth 8 million all together." Ron spoke proudly, for some reason I really didn't like him. He seemed weasel-y.

"Hmm, that's interesting. Well we're going to look around some more and we'll get back to you with anything we find out." Lauren smiled and walked back outside. I walked around a bit more, but didn't find anything useful. I was a bit curious to find out what exactly happened. I walked back outside and found Lauren who was talking to one of the other agents.

"Search the whole place for prints, and get the employee's information as well, we wanna make sure it wasn't an inside job. I'm gunna head in and we'll talk later." She said to the agent. He nodded and walked away.

"You want to get a cup of coffee before we go into the office?" Lauren looked at me with those gorgeous brown eyes

"Coffee would be amazing actually." I practically bounced with excitement

"Amazing? Did you get any sleep last night Bo?" She chuckled a little at my enthusiasm

"I have to admit I didn't."

"Why is that?" she asked

"I spent the whole night thinking about you of course. Damn do you know how to arrest someone." I smirked at her

"Ha-ha. How did it feel to be on the other side?"

"Not bad actually, I did like our game little game though." She shook her head

"I think it lasted long enough." We got in the car and drove to a small coffee shop. It was a cute little place and the coffee wasn't bad either. We finally got back to the office and were sitting in Lauren's office.

"It turns out we've got some research to do today. I just got word that robberies just like the one we saw this morning are happening all over the city. There have been four others this past week. They have to be connected." Lauren said as she checked her computer.

"Four others, that's weird. I wonder if it's the same guy." I replied back

"Could be, but I get the feeling there's more than one person involved. Hale has the footage from our store but he hasn't found anything yet. Our job is to look at the other cases and try to find a link between them." I nodded. Lauren seemed to get completely immersed by her work, whenever she spoke about it her eyes lit up and she spoke faster. It was kind of adorable

"Well I am an expert at linking things together so you are lucky to have me." She looked away from her screen

"We'll see how lucky I am." I couldn't tell if she was joking or serious so I just laughed. We went to a floor a few levels lower. When the elevator doors opened my jaw almost hit the ground. All I saw were files, tons and tons of files everywhere. File cabinets lined the walls and rows of them filled the entire floor. We walked through the maze and stopped at a small table. We were almost as far back as you could go. Lauren picked up a box and started to empty it.

"You think the FBI would have gone digital by now." Lauren looked up

"Yes, but then we wouldn't get to spend so much quality time together now would we." She smirked at me. I laughed and we got settled in. there was a lot to go through, it was kind of interesting. After hours of us sitting there flipping through files we were interrupted by Lauren's phone. She answered it, it sounded like Hale. She hung up and sighed

"Someone messed with the tapes; Hale couldn't get anything from them, which is very strange for him. This leads me to believe that this robber is more sophisticated than I originally thought." I nodded.

"I've been looking at this one guys work, his name is Ben Gold. He was on your radar about 10 years ago, did a lot of robberies for a while and then all of the sudden he went quite. His style is similar to what I saw this morning. He took cash and jewels and did it really sloppy, he left a mess everywhere he went. But he was never caught. The footage was the same too, he did something to the cameras and left the tapes. If he figured a way to block the signal on them then why did smash the windows? I think he's our best bet." Lauren didn't speak for a while

"Ahh, yes I remember him, he was always so confusing to me. I never understood his motives or the way he did things. If it is him why stop for 9 years? I'll have Dyson and Tamsin do some digging. Good work." She took a deep breath and called Dyson. She told him what I just told her and told him and Tamsin to find out where he was and what he was up to. We spent a few more hours looking into Ben. I was in the middle of reading an article that was linked to him when Lauren cleared her throat

"It's nearly dark, you can call it a night if you want." She smiled at me

"Well aren't you leaving?" She shook her head no.

"I'll leave when you leave."

"Well in that case why don't we both call it a night?" I agreed and we started to clean up. We didn't speak the entire way home. It was becoming a pattern of ours, I enjoyed sitting there quietly with her. She stopped in front of my door and unlocked it for me.

"Are you hungry?"

"Me? Uh yeah, I forgot about food." Forgot about food? That was stupid.

"Would you want order in?" She gave me a nervous smile and I couldn't resist.

"Yeah, I'd like that. You wanna eat here or?" She shut my door and walked towards her room. I followed her eager to see her room. We walked in and she closed the door behind me. It was the same size as my room and had all the same furniture as mine. There were posters on the wall of different cities; London, Paris, Dubai, Hong Kong, Barcelona. I wondered how long she had lived here. The lamps gave off a warm glow and it smelled like lavender and lemon, Lauren's signature scent. I felt Laurens eyes on me and turned to look at her, she had an amused look on her face.

"What?" I said

"Nothing." She looked away and walked to her desk. She pulled out a few menus and handed them to me.

"You pick, order whatever you want I'm not very picky. I'm gunna freshen up, I smell like paper." She rushed into the bathroom and left me alone in her room. I picked Chinese and called in our order. It was strange being here but I felt safe. I was pretty excited to see another side of Lauren.

**~The next part should be up very soon, I've already started writing it!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Enjoy~******

**Chapter 6******

_** LAUREN**_

I never thought I'd be sitting on my bed eating Chinese food with Bo Dennis but here we were. It was a bit awkward at first but I opened a bottle of wine and we both relaxed. I was surprised with how much I liked Bo.

"Can I ask about Iraq?"

"Sure you can, doesn't mean I'll answer." I took a spoonful of rice and mentally prepared myself for her questions

"Do you have a picture of you in your uniform because I bet you looked hot in it." She winked and I laughed at her

"You are relentless Bo." She smirked

"Yeah, it's kind of my super power… So you were there for 8 years you said?" I was surprised she remembered

"Yeah, it felt like I was there for a lifetime. I mean month after month, year after year it was hard." My mind flashed back to the days of heat and sand, the way the air constantly smelled of sweat and blood.

"Lauren? What's wrong, you look pale as a ghost." Bo shook my shoulder lightly pulling me from my trance.

"Sorry, it's hard to talk about it without feeling like I'm there. I saw a lot of things that were just awful. I met the strongest men and bravest women and after a year of combat I could see the change in them. It's in their eyes, they would just get to Iraq and their eyes would be bright, optimistic, and brave. But when they left, they were dark, troubled, and lifeless almost. A lot of their families wouldn't even recognize them when they got home because they had changed so much, ya know?" I looked at Bo who looked concerned, I was coming off as a crazy person I knew I was. 

"Sorry again, sometimes I get trapped in my own mind and I forget that I'm talking out loud." I looked down embarrassed by my lack of a verbal filter. 

"Don't apologize Lauren. I think you're really brave for going right into the heart of war to try and save the lives of our countries Heroes. I wouldn't be able to do that." She smiled at me and it made me more comfortable

"I'm not that brave, honest. Being there was the scariest time of my life. Ever since I stepped foot into that trauma tent I've been afraid. Even now, sometimes I forget that I'm home again and I think I'm there waiting for the bombs to stop..." Shit. I did it again. Bo didn't look afraid or crept out by me, she was I don't know what the word for her is just yet.

"I never thought about war like that. I always thought wow it must be terrifying to be on the front lines but you were a doctor and that sounds even more terrifying to me. You saw the damage it did first hand, and you were there too. You heard the gun fire, the bombs, the fact that you went through that amazes me... Honestly Lauren you might be the bravest person I've ever met." She smiled wide at me exposing her dimple which I had just noticed for the first time. I knew she had one but I had never admired it. I just shook my head and smiled back at her.

"So have you gone to any of these places?" she pointed to the posters when she asked. I was beyond thankful for the change of topic.

"Unfortunately I haven't, I always find some reason not to go. My Dad had hoped that if I saw them every day eventually I'd want to go and see the real thing."

"What does he think now? I mean since you still haven't gone." Bo said

"If he was alive he'd probably think I'm spending too much time at work." I didn't like talking about my Dad.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lauren. I didn't know… how long ago did he?" I could tell she was apprehensive about asking me. Usually I wouldn't continue to talk about it, but I wanted Bo to know about it.

"Uhh, it was 4 years ago. He was really healthy his entire life, he was tall and strong. Then he passed out one day and we took him to the doctors. They found a stage 4 brain tumor, and there really wasn't much we could do. He passed away 3 months later." I looked at Bo who was staring at me with her big chocolate eyes. She took my hand in hers and smiled

"That must have been hard to go through. My mother passed away from breast cancer when I was 19." Her voice was soft and understanding

"I can't imagine losing a parent at such a young age." I felt bad for her. I had known Bo for 6 years; at least I spent the last 6 years chasing after her. But I never really thought about her life. I just looked at her as con that did what she wanted.

"Yeah, it was but I'm sure it wasn't any easier for you. Losing a parent feels like it should be the end of the world. But the world keeps going and you have to figure out a way to live without them. That's not easy at any age." Wow, she always knew what to say. I was kind of surprised by how open I was being with her; I normally had my walls up locked tight. But it seemed like Bo knew how to work me.

"Yeah, I guess so...I don't know about you but I could go for another glass of wine." I wanted to lighten the mood a bit, she nodded in agreement. Only then did I realize that my hand was still in hers.

"Oh right, sorry. You need your hand back don't you?" She laughed and released my hand. I missed her warm touch and wished I hadn't said anything. I took her glass and mine and filled them both back up. I started packing up the food that was on the table and put it in the fridge.

"So thanks for the meal Lauren. I should probably head back to my room; I feel like I'm intruding on your personal time." She was about to get up from the bed when I handed her the glass of wine I just filled.

"You probably should, but then I would have to finish this bottle by myself." I sat down across from her

"If it's what the doctor ordered then I guess I should listen." I rolled my eyes at her

"I guess you should." We continued talking for a few hours. The conversation was easy and light and I couldn't help but notice how comfortable I was with her.

"Lauren Lewis, who knew you were so bad?" Bo said in disbelief

"After a bottle of tequila I'll do just about anything!" We were both laughing at the story I had just told

"Including streaking across the football field, the crowd got quite a show that day!" We were actually crying from laughing so much. I hadn't laughed like that in years.

"I will admit I got asked out a lot more after that!" I said when I could control myself. It took a while for us to settle down. I was still calming myself down when Bo reached up and wiped a tear away. It felt like all the air was sucked out of the room. I held my breath at her touch. Her hand lingered on my cheek send electricity through my body. She cupped my face in her hand and I unintentionally leaned into her. Our eyes were locked. She finally spoke, her voice low

"You have the most enchanting eyes Lauren." I smiled at her. She must have taken my silence as a hint to remove her hand. She pulled her hand away but I reached for it, lacing our fingers together.

"Do you feel it too? There's some sort of pull between us, I don't know what it is but all I know is that I don't want to leave this room." Bo squeezed my hand as she spoke.

"I don't want you to leave either." I said it in a whisper; I slowly leaned towards her and stopped when I was a few inches away from her.

"Stop me if don't want me to continue." I said it quietly before I shut my eyes and kissed her. After that I all but lost my mind.

Her lips were soft and her breath was warm. I parted my lips and her tongue slid in and explored my mouth. She tasted like wine.  
I placed my hands behind her neck pulling her in as she scooted towards me. Our actions became ambitious as our tongues began battling for dominance. Kissing her was like drinking whisky it warmed my whole body and only made me want more. I felt her hand on my thigh and shuddered when she moved it up and down, her other hand was on my neck pulling me close. Our breathing was heavy as we continued to go at it.

"Come closer." I husked as I pulled away to look at her. I spread my legs out in front of me and she quickly moved her position so she was straddling me. She took my face in her hands pulled me in for the most intense kiss of my life. If I was standing I would have collapsed. She tangled her fingers in my hair as she took control. Her lips were hungry as they pressed against mine. She traced my lips with her tongue and grazed her teeth along my bottom lip before she went back to my mouth taking it as her own. All I could do was moan into her. My hands were on her lower back pushing her hips downward. I need to be closer to this woman. I pulled my lips from hers and moved them to her neck; I slowly sucked on her making a mark. She moaned my name and rocked her hips into mine. I smiled as I licked the length of her neck and bit her ear. I moved my hands to her breast and squeezed, she moaned again and forced me to kiss her. She sucked the air out of my mouth making me gasp

"Breathless?" She breathed into my ear her voice filled with seduction

"Completely." I replied back to her. I shoved her backwards placed my body on hers. She gave me a sexy smirk and kissed me again. This time I wanted to be in control. I bit her bottom lip hard until I heard her say

"Play nice Agent Lewis." I released her lip and went for her neck again, placing kisses as I made my way down to her boobs. I kissed her right in between her flawless breasts and licked her all the way up to her ear.

"What if I don't want to play nice?" I pulled away and saw her eyes grow with arousal. She quickly switched our positions so she was on top of me. Her lips went straight for my neck, she slowly licked, and sucked her way down to my collar bone, she kissed me and then bit down making me gasp. She moved back to my neck biting harder as she made her way to my ear.

"I'm not a nice girl so be as bad as you want." I thought I would orgasm just from that.

"God, you're so sexy." She smiled and kissed my jaw line. I tugged on her shirt wanting to feel her body on mine. She quickly helped me remove it. I took her boobs in my hands, massaging them slowly. She moved her hands down my body to the end of my shirt. She slipped her hands under the fabric and moved them up to my boobs. Our lips met again frantic and wanting more. I sat up and pulled my own shirt off. I slid my hands to Bo's back and quickly removed her bra. She tossed it to the ground and removed mine as well.

This woman was beautiful, I would go as far as perfect, and I knew she was damn sexy that's for sure.

She shoved me back down on the bed and kissed her way down to my breast. She had one in her hand teasing the nipple while her mouth was on the other. Her tongue was swirling around my nipple as she sucked and licked until she switched boobs doing the same to the other. I moaned loudly from the pure ecstasy she was giving me. I decided it was my turn and forced her to sit up. I took her breast in my mouth and greedily sucked while my hand took her other breast in my hand. I wasn't being gentle anymore, I wanted her feel as turned on as I was right now, her right hand was on the back of my neck pulling me closer, and her left hand was on my back. I felt her nails dig into my skin when I dragged my tongue from one breast to the other; I bit hard leaving a slight mark. I moved my unoccupied hand down her back onto her ass and squeezed.

"Shit Lauren." She breathed heavily. She started to rock her hips into mine making me lose focus. She pushed me down again started to move her hips into mine with more purpose. Her hands were next to my shoulders gripping the sheets for leverage. I pushed my hips up into hers meeting her rhythm. My hands were on the small of her back as I dug my nails into her warm flesh. She smirked at me, eyes dark. I turned my head into her arm biting down on it. She moved her body on top of mine and slipped her leg in between my thighs. Her lips found mine again as we kissed less hungry this time and more ardently. She pulled away from me and looked at me.

"Lauren." She said quietly

"Yeah?" She balanced herself on her elbow and put her head in her hand. She used her other hand to trace my lips. She didn't say anything for a long time. We spent what seemed like forever just lying there looking at each other. The animalistic need to be one had been quieted as we stared into each other's eyes. She kissed my forehead and sighed. I could tell she was thinking about something.

"What is it Bo?" I placed my hand on her cheek and smiled up at her

"What on earth just happened?" She asked a good question, I moved my hand from her face

"I'm not sure… I mean I saw you sitting there across from me and just thought I have to kiss this gorgeous woman right now."

"It's weird right? I mean two weeks ago you were my worst enemy." She used her finger to draw patterns on my chest.

"I think that we haven't been enemies for a long time. For the past few years it's been more of a game, we've both had opportunities to get the upper hand on the other but never took it. That is until I finally arrested you." She stuck her tongue out at me

"I guess you're right, I could have gotten away with a lot more if I tried." I rolled my eyes at her

"Don't get cocky missy." She gave me a light peck on the lips

"Whatever, you know I'm right."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever makes you sleep at night." I replied. She was about to say something when my cell phone went off making us both jump. I had totally forgotten about the world outside of the two of us. My phone was on the other end of the bed. Bo lifted her body off of me and lay down on the bed. I got up and threw her sweater over my head. I checked my phone and had 2 texts one was from Dyson and the other I deleted without a second thought. Dyson said that he had gotten a hold of Ben and was holding him for 3 days. I texted back quickly and put my phone down. I picked up a glass of water and took a long sip before turning towards Bo. She was looking at me.

"So I should probably go back to my room now." I sat down and ran my hand down her exposed back.

"If you really want to, you can." I tried not to sound too disappointed.

"It's not that I want to but I just thought you would want me to." She quickly said

"Well then, I don't want you to. Sleep here tonight, I just want to be close to you." I was a little surprised at my clinginess. I suddenly thought that maybe I had gone too far and Bo would want to run. But she didn't.

"Okay, then I'll stay." I smiled at her. I got up and discarded my pants as I slid under the covers; she followed my lead by standing and removing her jeans.

"You know it's not fair you stealing my shirt." I laughed at her

"I think it looks better on me and you definitely look better without it on." I winked at her as laughed.

"But if you want something to wear my closet is right there." I pointed the door next to the TV. I was a little disappointed when she went over to it to get something to wear. I couldn't complain about the view as she stood there in just her underwear showing off her flawless body. She eventually picked out my Harvard t-shirt and slipped it on.

"So what do you think?" She asked me as turned around for me to see every angle of her

"Beautiful." She winked at me and climbed under the covers with me. I rested my head on her shoulder and moved into her. She pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head and sighed. We sat silently breathing each other in.  
It didn't matter that us being together made no sense and complicated everything. It didn't matter that we were both incredibly confused. At this moment all that mattered was being close to each other.

We eventually fell asleep.  
It was the first time I slept through the night in years.

**  
****~ I wanted to write a shorter chapter and I came up with this. I hope you all like where I went with it! Next part will be up as soon as I can get it up! ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**~ I'm going to be extra nice and post the next chapter today instead of waiting a few days. I know some of you thought that Bo and Lauren's relationship escalated quickly the last chapter, but a small reminder that the two have been playing cat and mouse for 6 years. I was nervous about posting that part, I almost went with another version of the chapter but my gut said go with it. It's not going to be easy for these two; I have a lot in store for them. So let's see where the next step of their journey takes them! ~Enjoy~**

**Chapter 7**

_**Bo**_

I woke up to Lauren kissing my neck, which is an amazing way to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes grinning at the blonde haired beauty in my arms. She kissed my cheek and smiled at me. We did that thing where we just sat silently. I'm not sure how long passed it could have been a few minutes or a few hours, that's how comfortable I was. Finally I broke the peace

"Good morning." She smiled and kissed my shoulder

"Good morning how was your sleep?" she quietly replied

"It was good, your bed is so much better than mine." She laughed slightly

"I'm sure it is."

"I mean it might also be the fact that in my bed I don't have a gorgeous half naked woman lying with me, but that's just an observation." Lauren blushed rather adorably at the words

"Mhmm…" More silence passed this time it was slightly uncomfortable, which made me nervous.

"Where is your head Lauren?" She was resting her head on my chest and creating small patterns on my arm.

"Nowhere, well, nothing. It's nothing." I could almost feel her thinking

"Are you stilled shocked like I am? I mean last night was wonderful, I really enjoyed being with you but I'm not gunna lie I'm beyond confused. I don't, I'm at a loss for words." She turned her body so she was on her stomach looking at me. Her eyes were soft and comforting. The sunlight was hitting her face in a way that only enhanced her beauty. She moved a piece of my hair from face and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm at a loss for words too. I wasn't planning on that happening but it did. Maybe we shouldn't think about it too much. I tend to ruin things by over thinking." I wanted to be able to do that but something in my head told me that I didn't want to ignore what I was feeling. Which was pure confusion, something I wasn't accustomed too, I was usually in control of what I did and what I felt. But with Lauren it was like my brain and my heart wanted two different things.

"I don't think I can do that, just go with the flow on this." She nodded in agreement

"So what are we supposed to do Bo?" The way she said my name made my heart skip a beat.

"I don't know, I've never been here before." I looked at Lauren who was staring out the window and I moved my hand up to her chin and pulled her towards me. I slowly drew her in for a kiss. Not like the hungry kisses we shared last night, this one said the things I couldn't say out loud. This one said that I wanted to figure this out, that I enjoyed being here with Lauren, this one said a million things without saying anything at all. We pulled apart and she laughed, a lot… that's not exactly the reaction I was looking for.

"Why are you laughing?" She controlled herself and finally spoke again

"I'm laughing at this, at us… what on earth are we doing?" Now it was my turn to laugh, she was right this was absurd.

"Maybe we should just go with the flow on this one, just see where things take us?" She nodded in agreement.

"I'd like to kiss you Bo, if that's okay with you?" Of course I said yes. I turned by body into her so we were facing each other eye to eye. She placed her hand on my cheek and I leaned into her warm touch. Our lips met, barely touching, I closed the gap bringing our lips together for a heated kiss. I felt her tongue at my lips and opened my mouth for her to enter. She smiled into me when a small moan escaped from me. She moved her lips to my neck peppering me with small kisses, she moved to my ear sucking softly and slowly, which drove me crazy. I forced her lips back to mine initiating another kiss, this one filled with more appetite as my desire for her grew. I moved my body on top of hers placing my leg between her thighs and my hands on her ribs. I had forgotten that we weren't wearing pants and my arousal grew even further. But I also noticed that she still had a shirt on, that changed in the blink of an eye as she read my mind and threw her shirt onto the ground. We broke our kiss only to catch our breath and then went back to it. I felt her hands slip down my back and down to my ass. My breathe hitched when she squeezed it lightly. I slid my own hand down to her thigh taking it as my own I dug my nails into her skin. I parted our lips and moved my mouth to her neck kissing and sucking my way down her to her breast, taking in her scent as I went. I kissed her in between her breast and kept moving. I kissed her toned stomach and moved down to the place I knew she wanted me to go. Going to her inner thigh I kissed and bit softly looking up at her, she was biting her lip and staring at me with thirst. My hands were on the back of her thighs moving up and down, I wanted to tease her. I dragged my teeth along her skin letting my lips touch only slightly. She suddenly pulled me up to her face kissing me with power knocking the wind out of me. She pulled away and went to my ear and very quietly whispered

"Don't tease me." I mean that right there could kill me, the want, the need, the sex in her voice nearly drove me over the edge and she had barely touched me. I was about to grant her desire when her cell phone rang. I blinked heavily remembering the world outside of us, outside of this small apartment. I collapsed on her stomach feeling defeated, I heard her sigh heavily as she answered the call

"Dyson, what can I do for you?" I didn't try to listen to the rest of their conversation. Instead I focused on Lauren's body; I kissed her stomach again and slowly moved up her body to her chest. I kissed my way up to the crook of her neck biting softly at first and then harder.

"Yeah that sounds- ouch. Nothing I'm fine dyson I just stubbed my toe, we'll be in soon okay." She tugged on my hair pulling me up to her face and giving me an evil glare. She hung up the phone and smirked at me.

"You are trouble." I smiled

"And you're surprised by this because?" She rolled her eyes at me

"I guess I shouldn't be, but unfortunately we have to get going." I moaned in protest, I really didn't want to get out of bed.

"Don't be difficult Bo." I sighed I knew she was right. I slid off of her and rolled onto my back.

"Fine, let's go." I sat up and stretched my arms. I finally stood and turned around to see Lauren staring at me

"What, I have to get up but you get to stay in bed longer?" She shook her head and got up and wrapped her arms around my neck

"It's easy to get lost in you." She kissed my cheek and pulled away moving to her closet she pulled a navy blue robe on. She turned to me and smiled as she told me to get ready. I decided to comply and went back to my room. I went straight to the shower removing her shirt I folded it nicely and placed it on the counter. I removed my panties and stepped into the warm shower feeling Lauren wash off me. I wanted nothing more than to have her scent on my skin again. I quickly washed my hair and stepped out letting my hair air dry I got dressed. My usual black leggings and black top accompanying my red leather vest. I grabbed the phone Kenzi gave me seeing it charged and working I picked out a jacket and headed to the middle room I sat and waited for Lauren. She came in a few minutes later her hair pulled up into a tight bun and wearing a blue collared shirt and dark jeans she smiled at me. She sat down next to me and handed me a blue file

"That there is everything we have on Ben Gold, good eye yesterday finding his file. We found an updated version and he has been involved with numerous small robberies, holding people at gunpoint at convenience stores, coffee shops. Dyson started interrogating him this morning." She had that light in her eyes when she was excited about something, it was cute.

"Okay, so what's our job?" She looked at her phone and back at me

"Well you're going to watch the interrogation and see if you can find anything out that maybe were missing. We're hoping that you can tell us something from the point of view of a criminal, because were obviously not thinking in that state of mind." She said emotionlessly, it sounded like an insult. The p.o.v. of a criminal, I knew she probably didn't mean it that way but it came off as offensive. That's when I remembered that this wasn't just some woman that I almost slept with, this was Lauren, Special Agent Lauren Lewis who works for the FBI. She looked at me with wide eyes realizing what she had said

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, it just sort of came out wrong."

"I get it Lauren, its fine. Let's just go." I stood up and walked out, leaving her behind. I got to the car before she did. She walked up and handed me my jacket which I had forgotten in my moment of anger

"It wasn't my intention to insult you. I'm used to dealing with smart ass Bo the convict who frustrates me to no end. Not the sweet Bo I met last night who comforts me about father, and remembers facts about me. The Bo that kisses me so passionately that I forget where I am . I'm not used to the version of you just yet, it's going to take a little while for my brain to catch up okay?" I knew I was over reacting.

"I am a really good kisser huh?" She rolled her eyes at me, something that I had noticed was a typical Lauren-ism.

"Yeah, yeah, don't let it go to your head. You ready go drama queen?" She smirked as she stepped to the driver side of the car and we both got in. On our way we stopped at the coffee shop we went to the day before. We waited in line for about 10 minutes and finally stepped up to the counter.

"Hey Lauren what can I get for you?" the strawberry blonde behind the counter said it a bit more enthusiastically than I would have like but I ignored it.

"My usual please Aly." Lauren smiled at the girl and turned to me

"What about you Bo?"

"Make it two." I smiled at the girl who looked slightly annoyed at my presence. She came back after a few minutes and handed us our coffee, Lauren pulled out her wallet and was stopped by the young girl

"It's on me today." She winked at Lauren, who seemed to be unaware of the flirting that was going on. She thanked her and turned to leave. I laughed and looked at the worker

"Better luck next time." I followed Lauren back into the car. And we made our way to the FBI, I looked at her laughed again. She turned to me with a confused look

"You know that girl was flirting with you right?" She scrunched her eye brows together and though about it.

"I don't think she was actually." I laughed again

"Uh Hun I know flirting when I see it, it's kind of my specialty. She was flirting, the eager smile, the wink, not letting you pay. That's flirting." She looked at me again

"Hmm, I guess she could have been flirting but I don't think so, I go in there a lot and I've never noticed it before."

"I'll take your word for it but I have a feeling you block that stuff out." She raised one of her eyebrows

"Block what out?"

"When people flirt with you. I saw it the other day when an agent was talking to you, I think it was Sanders; anyway he was totally trying to ask you out and you didn't even realize it. Poor guy turned bright red and you just kept moving along. And I've seen it in the past too, when you first started chasing me you and Dyson totally had something right?" Lauren almost spit out her coffee

"Okay Dyson and I have never had a thing, the last guy I was with was back when I was in college so you're wrong about that. And Sanders was not… oh my god you're right. I am totally oblivious to people flirting with me." I had to laugh at her

"See I told you! The last guy you've been with might have been a long time ago but Dyson was totally into you, he might still be now." I winked at her and she shook her head. We got the to the federal building and I was still giving Lauren a hard time as we rode the elevator up to the top floor. I liked this Lauren that I had experienced for the past day, but I saw that person go away as soon as the elevator doors opened. Laurens face turned stoic she fixed her slumped posture and she took a step away from me. I wondered why she did that, I would ask her at some point, but I partly think she didn't even realize she had done it. We walked in and she went straight to her office closing the door behind her. Confused I went to find Tamsin at her desk .

"Hey Tamsin, what's up?" She smiled at me and motioned me over.

"We totally hit a gold mine with your Mr. Gold! He has a son that happens to be a political figure."

"There are no Gold's running for anything right now, at least not that I've heard of. Also I like what you did there." She winked at me and pulled up a picture of a very handsome man on her computer.

"That is Roger Wentworth, he is trying to get a seat in the senate. He was put into foster care as a child and grew up wanting to make life better for kids whose parents couldn't take care of them. He was doing really well and then 4 years ago he lost funding for his campaigning, until an anonymous benefactor put new life into his funds. That benefactor goes by BG; Ben Gold." Tamsin was delighted with the information she had to share, and so was I honestly. It was incredible how much power the FBI had, maybe I should have joined years ago. I was about to say something when a familiar voice spoke instead

"That's great Tamsin, see if you can find out where Roger is and bring him in." I turned around and there was Lauren standing there smiling at her protégé.

"Already on it, we have him here now. I was waiting for you to come in." Tamsin handed a blue file out for Lauren to take, who didn't take it

"I don't need to do it, this is your information you go get started and maybe I'll come find you later to talk." Tamsin practically jumped out of her seat

"Thanks Lauren, you won't regret it I promise!" Tamsin bounded away to elevator full of energy.

"That was awfully nice of you. She totally reminds me of a golden retriever when she gets excited." I said

"She needs to learn how to do things on her own. You need to go find Dyson and go over some stuff with him. I'm going to send you down by yourself, I can trust that you won't run away right?" Something was off about Lauren, or maybe this was just how she acted at work.

"Uh yeah, what floor is it on?"

"The basement, it's the third door on the right knock and Dyson will let you in." She was looking at her phone and not paying any attention to me. Which is fine it's not like she needed to pay attention to me or anything but I at least expected her to look at me or something.

"Okay, I'll see you later then?" She nodded her head yes and I turned and walked to the elevator. As the door closed I saw Lauren answer her phone, she was annoyed with whoever was calling her and quickly hung up on them. Who was it that kept calling her?

_**LAUREN**_

I sent Bo off in a rush and not in the nicest way I could have. When I checked my phone after she had left my room I had 3 texts and 2 missed calls.

-I'm sorry but it has to be this way.

-You don't have a choice in the matter Lauren.

-I wish things were different but they aren't.

On top of this she had an email from Director Gilmore's assistant asking for meeting. This only meant that she was in trouble or she had more work to do, either way it wasn't going to be good news. She took a deep breath as she stood there in the middle of the floor.

A few minutes later she was at the director's office waiting for his assistant to open the door for her. She walked in and thanked the older woman who in turn patted her on the shoulder. Great she was probably getting fired, they must have found out about her and Bo. Or maybe the Director realized that he hated her and was going to throw her out of the window, it would be a long drop- now she was getting delirious. Pull it together she thought. She straightened her shoulders and put a smile on her face as she walked up to the man's desk.

"Director Gilmore, you wanted to see me?" The Director was a very big man, he probably played football in high school.

"Yes, sit down please." She did as she was told and sat, her nerves growing as she sat there waiting for him to speak again.

"How is it going with Ms. Dennis?" He was filling out some form as he spoke

"She's good, we just took down the Russo Brothers thanks to her."

"Good I'm glad to hear she's working out so far. Just keep an eye on her."

"An eye sir? She seems pretty content with doing the job she's been given. I don't think we have to worry about her as much as I thought we would have to."

"I only say it because there are some rumors of The Storm on the Sea of Galilee making an appearance." Lauren racked her brain for why that sounded familiar and suddenly it clicked

"The one that was stolen in 1990?" He nodded his head yes and Lauren tried to work out why she would need to keep an eye on Bo for that

"Do you think she's going to try to steal it? I don't think she could afford to buy it if it was being auctioned." Director Gilmore shook his head no and looked at Lauren with a very serious face

"I think she's the one selling it Agent Lewis."

"How did she get her hands on it? She was only 9 years old when it was stolen." Bo would have had to pay millions for that painting it was very famous and missing for a long time. There was a $5 million reward for finding it. But she knew that on the black market it would sell for twice that amount.

"I think it was left to her. I'm not sure who would have left it, a lost family member that we don't know about perhaps. But as you know she has a thing for oceans." That was true a lot of things Bo stole were form the ocean, whether it was treasure from a pirate ship, or a paintings depicting the ocean, or ancient transcripts telling stories about wars fought on the ocean. Bo seemed drawn to it. A light went off in Laurens minds. The Storm on the Sea of Galilee was Rembrandt's only seascape; making it very rare. So it could definitely be Bo who was selling it.

"I'll watch her more carefully Director." She didn't know how on earth Bo was organizing this but she knew it was not beyond Bo's power to pull this off right under her nose.

"Agent Lewis, I'm going to trust you on this one. But I want to be sure this deal we have works out."

"As do I Director." He waived her off and she went back to her office.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. Knowing she had to do it she picked her cell phone up and returned all the missed calls.

**~Keep the reviews up it motivates me to keep writing, and I really do love to hear what you guys think, I read every review I get! Thanks! :) ~**


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Hey guys just wanted to say thanks for the follows and favorites it means a lot to me! This was a tough chapter for me to write I re-wrote it several times trying to find a version I was happy with and came up with this. There is a lot of dialogue in this part. But I think I've got more of an idea as to where I want the story to go and will be writing with a more clear and focused mind next time.****  
****~Enjoy~******

****

_**BO**_

I had been in the interrogation room for about 3 hours with Dyson. I spent a little over an hour talking to him about what information he was trying to get out of the suspect. He showed me the paper work that was required in order to question someone. They must have had dozens of them with my name on it. Then I spent time watching him question Ben Gold. I sat in a small room with a one way glass window that looked into the room where Dyson was. It was strange being on the other side of this wall. I had sat in Gold's shoes many times before.

I didn't like Gold; he was arrogant, rude, and elusive. Not once did he answer a question Dyson had asked him. He deflected every inquiry with another question. Something about this guy got under my skin; and not in a good way. He used humor to try and distract Dyson from his goal and was really good at turning a phrase. I wondered if this was how Lauren felt when she questioned me.

Speaking of Lauren, I spent most of the time thinking about her. The way she smelled, her eyes, her smile, her incredibly sexy body, the way she felt so right and so wrong all at the same time. The way she turned into someone else as soon as we walked into the office. And her phone… I spent a lot of time wondering who was on the other end. Someone was trying to get a hold of her and she was avoiding them. My mind ran itself in circles thinking about Lauren Lewis. I decided to keep my mind off of it and text Kenzi.

Hey Kenz, it's Bo. Thanks for the phone. Have some time for me tonight?

No problemo sista! I alwayssss have time for you.

Haha good, I'll call you later then?

You better!

We texted for a little bit longer. I was officially bored out of my mind; I had been in this stupid room for 4 hours. Dyson brought in Hale at some point to talk to Gold but the two of them weren't getting anywhere. I was falling asleep when someone walked in and cleared their throat.

"Falling asleep on the job?" I turned and saw Lauren standing there.

"No of course not, I was concentrating on… you know what you caught me." I grinned at her and she sat down next me. She crossed her legs and let out a big sigh

"Rough morning?" I asked. I hadn't seen her since she sent me down here.

"Yeah it was. I feel like I got nothing accomplished."

"Yeah I feel the same. I've been sitting here for hours and I haven't learned anything. Well that's not true; I know that this guy is extremely annoying." I looked down at the note pad I had in front of me. I hadn't written anything on it all day except doodles.

"Yeah, I've only heard of him never dealt with him before but he's known to be quiet the smart ass."

"You're telling me, I just wanna punch him in his stupid face." I glared at the man on the other side of the glass.

"He reminds me of you actually. He's very smart."

"You know what, he reminded me of me too. God, how on earth did you deal with me?" She laughed and shook her head

"You were different. With this guy there's nothing we have on him except his son. But when asked about him he doesn't seem effected. Usually the way we get to people is through their emotions, whoever they hold close to their hearts we talk about them. But he doesn't flinch, he doesn't blink, he doesn't cough when we talk about Roger. With you, I knew you had a heart. I knew you cared about something, or someone, other than yourself."

"How did you know that? We never talked about anything personal." I thought back to the countless times I had been questioned by Lauren.

"I saw it in you, well in your eyes Your eyes are your tell, they say everything."

"They do not." She smirked at me

"Yes they do. We have to watch tapes of our interrogations and we are told to look at body language. Whenever I watched your tapes I focused on your eyes. They told me everything I needed to know. For instance, I bet I know what you're thinking right now." It was a challenge and I accepted. I turned to face her and smiled

"Okay, read my mind then." Her face got serious.

"You're thinking about these." She pointed to her lips, she wasn't wrong.

"Obviously I'm thinking about that, that's not hard to figure out. Ask me something."

"Hmm… okay, can I ask you anything?" this was a dangerous game.

"Only if I get to ask you something after." She thought about it and then nodded.

"Okay, give it your best shot." I stared her right in the eyes

"How's Kenzi?" Not expecting that.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her."

"See that, right there. I said her name and you looked down for just a second. You've seen her recently, and you're worried. You don't want me to know because she's Kenzi. You're very protective of her." I swallowed hard and spoke calmly

"Okay, so I've seen her that's not illegal is it?" She smiled

"No of course it isn't."

"My turn now. Why are you an FBI agent, I would think you would want to be a doctor because of your father." She sat silent for a minute

"I saw a lot of death at war, and I saw the person I love most die here at home. I didn't want to see that anymore so here I am… You've only been here for a short time, do you like it?"

"It's better than jail."

"But, you miss it. Being on the run, and surrounding yourself with rare items. It makes you feel better than anything else. You like the hunt, and you take pride in the work you do."

"I do miss it, but I miss other stuff too." I was getting slightly uncomfortable with how well she could read me.

"But you miss stealing most of all; it's what you're good at. Out there in the real world when I was chasing you I saw it. The glow in your eyes, I don't see that now. And for that I'm sorry, I hope you find something else to be passionate about." Her words were sincere

"Yeah me too." I moved my chair a bit closer to hers. She smiled at me.

"It's your turn."

"Who was your first kiss?" I asked elbowing her jokingly

"Gabe Johnson, I was 14 it was at a stupid school dance and I thought I was going to marry him. What about yours?"

"There have been so many, but I think it was an Abby, or Ally, actually it might have been a Jack or Tim…" We both laughed but I suddenly turned serious deciding that it was now or never.

"Who are you avoiding?" She looked at me the smile fading from her face

"Nobody."

"Lauren, I'm not blind. I've seen you constantly looking at your phone, you've been ignoring calls. Who is it?" She looked annoyed but I wanted to know

"I'm not answering that."

"That's the game Lauren, what are you hiding?"

"Two can play that game Bo, be careful." I kept pushing

"It's an ex right?"

"Okay then. The Storm on the Sea of Galilee, who gave it to you?"

"I don't have that, it's been missing for years." She arched her eyebrows

"So you're not selling it then? Because the rumor is that it's made a reappearance and wouldn't you know, it's here in Boston at this very moment." She said it like I had lied about taking a cookie from the cookie jar.

"I don't have it Lauren. How would I, I've been locked up for the past two weeks and I spent my last four days with you." I was getting angry now. I moved my chair away from her and rolled my eyes

"Sure. Just know that if I find out you're selling it…"

"What you'll arrest me? Big fricken deal. I'd run before I let that happen again." She sat still. She looked calm, but I know her, she was furious with me.

"If I were you I'd remember your place. This isn't like old times where I'm running after you. So I suggest you take a deep breath and remember who you're talking to." Her voice was cold. I scoffed at her

"I'm fully aware of who I'm talking to, but thanks. Who's calling you?" She glared at me, I should have backed off but I'm impulsive

"Lauren, tell me. Why is it such a big deal?" nothing. I stood up and took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. I walked to the window and saw that Dyson, Hale, and Gold were all gone. I hadn't noticed when the left, it couldn't have been too long ago. I shook my head and walked back towards Lauren. I slowly took my seat and looked at the blonde.  
_**  
**__**LAUREN**_

I don't know why I was so perturbed at Bo, and I don't know why I accused her of having that painting.

"Lauren, I don't have that painting I swear. I don't want to go back to spending my nights on a metal bed terrified that my cell mates are going to beat me or worse… Look at me Lauren." I felt her hand on my chin as she lifted my face so we were eye to eye. She gave a slight smile.

"You say you can tell what I'm thinking by looking at my eyes? Then look, tell me I'm lying… I don't have the painting, I might wish that I did have it but I don't." She was telling the truth as far as I could tell.

"Okay, I believe you. You'll forgive me if I jump to conclusions." I stated

"Well, my track record isn't exactly clean." She removed her hand and we both exhaled releasing the tension we were both feeling.

"You're right, I am avoiding someone." She looked me wanting to hear more.

"I can't tell you I'm sorry." I could see her giving up. We sat quietly. I was glad the moment had passed.

"Why don't you take the afternoon off?" I decided the best way to avoid Bo's questions was to send her away from me. It was the only thing I could think of. She raised an eyebrow at me

"The whole afternoon, to myself… how many agents are coming with me?" She clearly didn't believe me.

"Well you're right I can't just send you off alone. I'll send Lopez with you; he'll keep his distance but he'll be watching you closely." I prepared myself for an argument and Bo didn't disappoint.

"Lauren, really? I have a 6 mile radius how much damage can I do?"

"It's the rules Bo. 6 miles in the city is more than generous."

"Lauren… You've got to be kidding me. I'll stay in my 6 mile fence but I don't need Lopez to babysit me." She had this adorable face similar to that of a child. She gave me a pout and I had to admit it was hard not giving into her.

"I know you're not a fan of the rules but I can't change them."

"You're right I like breaking the rules, so why don't you just make some adjustments to them so I don't have to break them?" she grinned at me, I wasn't going to cave because I still didn't trust Bo on her own.

"Bo, please." She sighed and looked at me and nodded her head

"Fine, I'll be a good little con. But can I least have someone I like following me?" She blinked her puppy dog eyes at me. I was starting to realize why she always got what she wanted.

"Fine, I'll send Dyson with you. That's the best I can do, but just know he won't give you as much distance especially because he knows you and he knows your tricks. Don't look at me like you're surprised. I'm just reminding you of the obvious." She scrunched her eyebrows together and thought about it.

"Okay, I'll take scruffy with me. I think he needs to get out anyways he was super grumpy all morning." I smiled at her compliance

"Good then, let's go upstairs and let him know." She nodded and we left the room. We were about to head to the elevator when I stopped in my tracks.

"I'm going to stop in on Tamsin real quick and see if she started questioning Roger Wentworth yet.

"Sure thing Doc." I walked to the fourth door on the left and knocked. A very annoyed looking Tamsin opened the door.

"Lauren, hey uh hi. What's up?" She seemed flustered

"Are you alright Tamsin, you seemed distressed?" She exhaled

"I need some help, he's acting difficult which leads me to believe that he knows more than he's telling me. I've working him for hours Lauren." She seemed defeated. I felt bad for her. I had a special place for Tamsin in my heart, she was a little lost when I found her and I saw a lot of myself in her. I wanted nothing more than for her to succeed.

"Alright relax okay? Good. Now I'm going to have another agent come down to talk to him and you're going to take a little break. I'll take you out lunch we'll go over your notes and I'll see if I can help you out." I smiled and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as I spoke. She took another deep breath and relaxed her shoulders.

"Okay, I'm sorry I couldn't do it alone." She looked down at the ground when she said it

"Tamsin, I didn't expect you to do it all alone. Hell I couldn't do it alone, I had Dyson's help. So don't beat yourself up about it. I'll text Hale and tell him to assign someone to it. Now let's get you above ground, it's actually kind of nice out today." She smiled at me and we walked to where Bo was waiting near the elevator. She was texting.

"Bo Dennis, where on earth did you get that?" I asked pointing at the phone. She grinned at me and Tamsin laughed a bit

"Mom, don't freak out on me it's just a cell phone." I gave her an annoyed look and we all stepped into the elevator.

"Bo I'm serious, I didn't approve you having a phone." She rolled her eyes at me. Tamsin had stood behind us not wanting to get involved.

"Lauren you're overreacting. It's 2014 you can't expect me not to have one." I could see Tamsin shrug in agreement out of the corner of my eye.

"You're a piece of work you know that?"

"Aww stop you're embarrassing me." She smirked at me and I shook my head at her.

"Seriously Bo, how do you do it?" My own curiosity got the better of me when I asked the question

"That's something for me to know and you to find out my dear. Maybe if you're a good Agent I'll let you know." She winked at me

"Or you could just let me know now because you know I'm going to find out on my own anyways." I countered as I tried to hide my smirk

"Sure, sure Lauren. I think you're a little too confident." I laughed

"You think? Because I have a theory as to how you do it, I just need a little bit of evidence to prove I'm right." She had an "oh really" look on her face.

"Well let's hear the theory Lauren." I thought about if I should tell her but was thankfully saved by the bell as the elevator doors opened up to our floor. I got out and said back to her

"Maybe some other time." She laughed and both she and Tamsin followed me out to the floor. I went to Dyson's desk and smiled down at him as he looked up at me with a suspicious look on his face.

"Laur, what are you up to?" He said as he eyed Bo and Tamsin behind me

"Nothing, why would I be up to something?" I said as innocently as possible

"Because you've got your signature 'I'm gunna ask for something that you probably won't be pleased about' look plastered on your face right now."

"You got me… Listen I'm going to give Bo the afternoon off but I can't let her roam around the city alone. Plus I think a break would do you well. " He sat back in his chair

"You can't?" he questioned

"No, I can't. So please will you just go with her make sure she doesn't break into any banks or anything, for me?" I pleaded with him

"Fine, but you owe me. You know I don't like being the babysitter." I smiled and turned to Bo.

"Dyson will keep you in your place. But first I want to talk to you in my office."

"Keep me in my place? That sounds sexual, I like it." She winked at Dyson who laughed along with Tamsin.

"Bo, cut it out." I said quickly. I was partly irritated with her attitude but I was also a bit jealous. It took me by surprise.

"Fine, sorry Dyson. I'll wait for you in your office." She walked into my office and sat down waiting for me to follow.

"Tamsin give me a few minutes. Dyson keep a close eye on her, the director asked me to watch her extra close with The Storm on the Sea of Galilee showing up this week he thinks she might be involved." They both nodded in agreement and I went to talk to Bo. She was sitting in my chair with her feet up on my desk. I closed the door.

"Seriously? Feet off now Bo." She didn't listen instead she smiled at me. I walked over to the chair in front of the desk and sat down. The conversation went how I expected it to. Bo was being extra flirtatious with me. Which I didn't actually mind. But it took a lot of self-control to not return it. I laid down the ground rules and she fought every one of them. I sent her on her way when she said something that crossed the line of playful to serious. Once she was on her way with a slightly amused and slightly annoyed Dyson. I took Tamsin out to eat. We went to a small pub that Tamsin and Dyson went to drink after work. We ordered and while we waited I noticed Tamsin was giving me a suspicious look. I finally couldn't ignore her anymore

"What's the look for Tamsin?" She shook her head and took a sip of her water

"Nothing Boss." I rolled my eyes at her. She finally caved

"How's Bo doing?" I could feel the confusion spread across my face

"You just saw her you know how she is." I looked down at my phone trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh so the eye sex you guys were having, that was just something I made up?" I choked on the sip of water I was taking. I gulped hard and tried to calm down as she laughed at my reaction

"Wh-what are you talking about?" She grinned at me

"The way she was looking at you today it was different than her normal sex filled looks she gives you."

"She does that to everyone Tamsin, I think you're just tired and your mind made something up." Our food was placed down in front of us and she shook her head.

'Sure I was… But the difference today was that you were returning the looks." I took a bite of my salad and tried to push away the blush that was forming on my cheeks.

"Remind me to not let you stay in the basement for so long next time." I half mumbled it wanting to move on from this topic

"Hey, I'm not blaming you. She's hot, it's like sexual energy flows out of that woman. Point is I don't blame you for being attracted to her."

"I am not attracted to Bo that would be very inappropriate, she's my CI."

"Mhmm… Tell that to her, she's the one undressing you with her eyes." She laughed and I felt the blush return and I had no control of it this time

"Why don't we focus on work right now?" She shrugged and started to tell me about her time with Roger. I guess she had a point. I caught myself thinking about Bo a lot. Even now all I could think about was being in bed with her wearing nothing of course and - Lauren pull it together. I straightened my posture and forced thoughts of Bo away from my mind and focused on what Tamsin was telling me.

**~ There will be some solid Bo/ Kenzi time next chapter so look forward to that! Feel free to Message me, or leave a review with any questions or thoughts! Thanks :) ~**


	9. Chapter 9

**~I seriously love reading your reviews so thanks for taking the time to write 'em! Shout out to the few who leave one every chapter, keep being awesome! Anyways I sat down to write this chapter and didn't know what was going to happen, with that said here it is. ~Enjoy~**

**Chapter 9**

_**BO**_

Dyson wasn't as bad as I thought he was going to be- that's not say he wasn't annoying as hell and completely useless. I basically acted like he didn't exist. Even though I knew that Lauren had only given me the day off because she didn't want me to talk about her mystery caller, I was still pretty happy about the free time since I hadn't had any yet.

Dyson and I were at some random clothing store that I had just walked into to get some alone time. When we walked up to it he had gotten pretty awkward and just mumbled something about waiting outside. I walked around the store aimlessly; I picked up a blue leather jacket and was admiring its quality. I should come to this store more often I thought to myself. I was about to find a mirror when two hands covered my eyes

"You would look hot in that." I smirked and removed the hands

"Hey Kenzi." I said as I turned and hugged the Russian girl

"Bo Bo my darling to what do I owe this pleasure?" I smiled as she started rummaging through the racks and racks of clothes.

"Just wanted to see you…" I really wanted to tell her about Lauren but I wasn't sure if I was allowed to tell anyone about it, or rather if I wanted to tell anyone about it. I mean was there anything to tell? Kenzi being Kenzi sensed I was thinking in over drive. She took off a pair of sunglasses she was trying on and looked at me with wide eyes

"What are you thinking about chika?" I sighed immediately knowing I wouldn't be able to keep this from her even if I tried

"I, uhh…" I didn't know how to start it off.

"Bo use those pout worthy lips and start talking about her." Did she know already? It was Kenzi I would be surprised if she knew what bra I was wearing right now

"Ok so you know Lauren?" She laughed at me

"The woman who has been chasing you for the last 6 years, who I've met multiple times in an interrogation room while you've been sitting directly next to me? Yeah, I know her… WAIT!? Did you two you know?" She elbowed me suggestively

"Whoa calm down Kenz." I laughed at the eager way Kenzi was looking at me

"Are you holding out on me?"

"Never. So I'm just gunna say it… I, well we, Lauren and I that is. We umm slept together, but like actually slept, I mean sure we had some pretty intense make-out sessions that were just wow, that woman knows how to…" I stopped talking realizing I wasn't saying any clear and complete sentences. I looked at Kenzi who had an I told you so look on her face.

"You don't seem surprised, why aren't you surprised? I thought your jaw would be on the floor by now." She smirked at me and shook her head

"Let me lay down some knowledge for you Bobear. You're a damn good con, not as good as me but you really know how to trick people- including yourself. You and Agent tightpants have had some serious sparkage between you for years."

"First I wasn't tricking anyone about not having feelings for Lauren, and second Agent tightpants?"

"Yeah it didn't work as well as I wanted it to, I'll think of something else. And I'm sorry Bo but if she wasn't trying to put you in jail you two would have slept together a looonnnggggg time ago." She winked at me and slipped the glasses into her coat pocket. She began look at a pile of folded shirts and I slowly followed her lead and picked up a t-shirt. I put it down wondering why I was even bothering to pretend to be looking.

"What you mean a long time ago? I'm not saying I wouldn't have wanted it to happen, but she hated me up until 5 days ago." She shoved a shirt into her back pack and then looked at me seriously

"Bo, the amount of times I have caught her admiring that bod of yours… She's wanted it for years, just like you have. You just had that a tiny problem." I crooked my eyebrow at her and she sighed

"Uhh hello, Bo con, Lauren FBI? Did she melt your brain with sex or something?"

"We didn't sleep together Kenzi remember?"

"Yeah, what's up with that? I thought you had a perfect record?" I looked down in embarrassment

"Bo Dennis, are you blushing? Damn what did she do to you?"

"I don't know, she's… I'm, I… All I know is that I can't stop thinking about her. Maybe she did melt my brain." I grinned at Kenzi knowing that this was extremely out of character for me. I wasn't the type of person to gush about how much I liked someone. I didn't even think twice about the people I slept with, none of them ever caught my attention long enough for me to go back a second time. I hadn't even slept the night with someone else since, I don't even know when that was. Lauren had unknowingly hypnotized me and I could only hope I had done the same to her. I popped my own thought bubble when I remembered who I was.

"But Kenzi, she's an FBI agent, I'm well me. How would this ever work, it couldn't work. Why would she even want something other than the one night we spent together?"

"Hey, stop that you are not only a fine piece of tail but you're a good person Bo. Aside from the conning in which you lie, cheat and seduce your way to get what you want you've got a good heart, after all you've looked after me all these years." She smiled at me and shoved a jacket into her backpack. I was very thankful for Kenzi; she could talk me down from a freak out like no one else could.

"You done here or do you want to stick the entire store in that bag of yours?" I teased

"I just have one more thing I have my eye on." She took the jacket from my hand folded it up and placed it in her bag and zipped it up. She turned on her heels and walked out of the store as if she hadn't just stolen a bunch of stuff while an FBI agent was standing outside. I followed her and took the time to enjoy the surprised look on Dyson's face when he saw Kenzi.

I followed Kenzi and walked right past him. Momentarily frozen in place it took a minute for him to catch up with us.

"Bo, what is she doing here, what are you up to?" I smiled back at the tall Agent

"Dyson, we're not doing anything illegal so back off. Lauren knows I've been seeing Kenzi and she's fine with it." Both Kenzi and Dyson stopped walking. I turned to see their shared look of confusion

"Wait, what?" It came from Kenzi who was more shocked than I thought she would have been

"Yeah, she somehow knew we had seen each other and said it was fine. Dyson call her if you don't believe me." I walked up to them grabbed Kenzi's hand and pulled her from her place. Dyson whipped out his phone and was calling Lauren. I didn't pay attention to what he was saying exactly but I heard the occasional, "You're ok with this?", "Well what should I do?" "It's Bo." I smiled knowing that Lauren was on my side for a change. As we continued our walk with no destination in mind I breathed in the cool air. Kenzi had apparently gotten over her shock and was going on about something but I really wasn't paying attention. I could feel the gears in my head turning faster and faster as my mind traveled somewhere else…

_**LAUREN **_

I locked myself in my office and buried myself in paperwork. I had a million things on my mind. I thought about returning the many missed calls I had but quickly decided against it. I thought about Bo of course, she consumed many of my thoughts, and I tried to push them away. Bo is the last person I should be thinking about. The logical part of my brain told me that Bo was something to avoid, she was my CI, and she was a liar who knew how to manipulate people. How did I know that she wasn't manipulating me? I could be part of some big plan she had. I shook the thoughts away from my head and switched my focus to the work in front of me.

I read and re-read Gold's file taking meticulous notes. I spent hours trying to find a way to connect him the 4 robberies that occurred this week but came up with nothing. I was finding it hard to concentrate on anything and decided to take a break. I stretched my arms above my head and then stood to release the tension in my lower back. I sighed and blinked feeling the exhaustion of the day. I went to fill my mug with coffee and found the floor was empty, what time was it? I went to the small kitchen and looked at the clock, 6pm. When did that happen? Deciding to call it a day I packed up my stuff and headed to the car. Before I knew it I was in my room shedding my jacket off. I went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself. A loud knock came from my front door. Confused as to who it could be I told them I would be a minute. I quickly put a pair of cotton shorts on and threw Bo's sweater over my head. I opened the door and almost had a heart attack. I felt like I was about to throw up.

"Lauren, are you okay?" I ran my fingers through my wet hair and composed myself.

"What are you doing here?" my voice cracked when I spoke

"You were avoiding my calls Lauren."

"That doesn't mean you can show up here." I spoke more confidently this time.

"I think it does actually. I'm your wife you can't ignore me forever, can we please talk?" I closed the door separating me from her. I leaned my back against the door for support and sunk to the ground. My breathing became heavy as a thousand memories came rushing back to me. I hung my head into my hands and cried.

"Lauren… Please talk to me." I finally felt like I had no more tears to cry and slowly got to my feet. I rested my forehead against the door and wiped the tears from my eyes. I pulled the sleeves of the sweater over my fingers and covered my face with my hands. I smelled vanilla and relaxed. Breathing in Bo's scent brought clarity to my mind, and gave me the strength to open the door. I stared at the woman in front of me.

"Come in Jenny." She smiled at my invitation and walked in. I closed the door and looked at her.

"It's nice to hear your voice Laur." I walked to the fridge.

"Jenny…" I took out a bottle of whiskey knowing that I would need it. I got two glasses and walked to the table and sat down and Jenny did the same. We starred at each other neither one knowing what to say.

* * *

_7 years ago_

Lauren was at a club downing her second shot of the night.

"May I sit?" Lauren turned her head to see a gorgeous woman smiling at her. She was dressed in a skin tight purple dress and black stilettos. She had long wavy black hair that went down to her breasts. Nodding her head in agreement Lauren took her third shot of the night without hesitation. The stranger turned her body towards Lauren and waited for Lauren to look up at her

"You shouldn't drink alone, especially when you look like that."

"What?" Lauren was out of it and hadn't been paying attention to the woman

"What are you drinking?"

"Alcohol." Lauren was tired and wasn't in the mood to be hit on. She turned away from the woman hoping she would take the hint and leave her alone. She took her fourth shot and was abruptly kissed by the stranger. She resisted at first but eventually gave in. Warm soft lips coated hers and as soon as it started it stopped. Lauren sat frozen in place by what had happened. The stranger smirked and licked her lips

"So you're a Jack Daniels girl, I like that."

"Sorry, do I know you?" Lauren didn't know who she was but she was glad for her boldness

"No you don't, Hi I'm jenny." Lauren took the outstretched hand and shook it

"Hi Jenny, I'm Lauren it's nice to meet you." The two women talked for a while and Lauren was enjoying the flirtatious conversation.

"Do you wanna dance with me?" Jenny asked motioning to the crowd. Lauren nodded her head yes and was happily lead to the dance floor. Once there Jenny placed her hands on Lauren's hips and pressed their bodies together. The loud bass ringing in their ears pulled their bodies even closer together. They moved in time with the music and shared intimate touches and lust filled looks. Jenny turned around and grinded her ass into Lauren who moved the wavy black hair to one side and placed her lips on the now exposed neck. Jenny turned and kissed Lauren again this time it was filled with pure desire. They kissed and danced and drank all night long until their attraction led them into bed.

* * *

_Present day_

"You know what I'm thinking about?" I said finally breaking the silence. Jenny looked up at me and smiled

"The first night we met?"

"Yeah, every time I drink whiskey I think of it. That was a long time ago." Lauren sighed

"It was a long time ago… Listen we really need to talk. I know you know that so please don't be difficult Lauren. Just talk to me and let's have an actual conversation." Lauren looked into deep green eyes and knew she was right.

"Okay let's talk."

**~I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter for some reason which is why this is a short entry. I will do my best to deliver another chapter within the next few days! Our mystery caller was finally revealed! There was no BoLo interaction this time but don't worry, I won't keep them apart for too long. Thanks.~**


	10. Chapter 10

**~Ahh yes that is the big question; what happened with Jenny and Lauren? We shall find out! Stick with me guys, I love these characters too so you can trust I'll be careful with our girls. ~Enjoy~ **

**Chapter 10**

_**LAUREN**_

Jack Daniels was my crutch tonight, just like it had been many nights before. I thought about drinking until the unwanted memories went away. Even though I was face to face with the biggest reminder of how screwed up everything was. A gorgeous reminder, I always thought Jenny was gorgeous but looking at her now I couldn't help but think that Bo was even more gorgeous. She was careful not to speak a word unless I spoke first. Which I didn't for a while, I drank my first and second glass of Jack to calm my nerves which worked quickly. She nursed her first glass sipping slowly almost as if the instant she finished it I would kick her out. I looked her in the eye but didn't find the warm and loving look that we once shared. No, this look was different and I couldn't figure out what was different about it.

"Jen, I'm not really sure what you want me to say here." I eventually said

"Why did you leave Lauren we could have worked through this we could have" I cut her off mid-sentence

"That, that right there is why I left; the fact that you think things could have been resolved. You are so frustrating to me Jenny. I was in love with you; I loved you more than anything in the entire world. You knew that you could ask me to do anything and I would have done it." I looked at her holding back more tears. She looked away from me and finished her glass. She stood slightly to reach the bottle and refill her glass.

"I'm frustrating? You are the frustrating one, you pulled away from me, and you left me out in the cold. I still love you Lauren. Despite the fact that 5 months ago you broke my heart and left me. I still love you; I'm not ready to give up on our marriage." I laughed at her, this wasn't my jenny speaking

"Are you insinuating that I wanted to give up on us? That I broke your heart? Leaving you was hard for me, especially after… After Dad died I was broken and you… I thought leaving you would be the last of me. I thought it would destroy me, and… I didn't give up on us, I was just the first to understand what we have- had it wasn't right. That's not how two people should treat each other Jenny." Tears streamed down my face. I felt my heart constrict as the pain seeped back into my body, pain that I had successfully kept out for months. My walls threatened to come down but I wouldn't let that happen here and now, not in front of her. Not when she had taken the time to slowly construct each one that now kept me trapped and alone. Every insult, every rejection, every… I watched as my walls grew taller trying to keep the pain out.

"And I am sorry Lauren. I know that an apology isn't going to fix anything. I've seen the errors of my ways and I am willing to change myself for you. I want to be better for you, and only you." I rolled my eyes

"I've heard this before remember?" She finished her glass and got up and knelt down next to me. Now eye to eye she placed a hand on my cheek and wiped the tears away. My insides stiffened at the familiar touch. She stared into my eyes and sighed

"Lauren I have spent the last 5 months alone in the house we built together; the house that we planned to grow old in. It just doesn't feel the same without you there, and I want nothing more than for you to give me one more chance and come home with me." I placed my hand over hers and breathed in as I stopped the tears. She smiled at the connection. I removed her hand from my face and stood up as I released her hold on me.

"It must feel empty huh?" She was rubbing her temples and looked up at me confused

"The house I mean, it must feel empty without me there. It must kill you to sleep in our bed alone, which side do you sleep on now? I imagine you stay on your side because my side is molded to my body, and sleeping in the middle would be weird. The beds too big you wouldn't be able to reach the night stands. I know every time you go into the closet you can smell me, my perfume still lingering in my clothes that hang there next to yours. Have you learned to cook yet? Have you figured out where everything is? I imagine you haven't yet, because I was the one who-" She stood up and glared at me as she interrupted me

"Stop Lauren-" I interrupted her

"You wanna know how I know that? It's because I went through it too, I lived in that big house all alone and wished for you to be by my side. I wanted you to come home and help me, talk to me. But no, I was left in the dark, I was hurting and you couldn't even be there for me." I had planned to say more but I heard a knock coming from the middle room. I sighed and walked to open the door up to Bo.

I had to admire her, even in my moment of anger and hurt she instantly made me feel better. It was clear when her smile faded from her face that she had notice Jenny standing a few feet back from me.

_**BO**_

Who was that woman standing behind Lauren? Why did it look like Lauren had been crying? What was going on? I pushed around Lauren and forced my way into the room. I glared at the stranger in front of me, she looked agitated and desperate. I felt Laurens hand on my arm pulling me to face her. She looked broken, and I wanted nothing more than to take her in my arms and tell her that it was going to be okay. But the stranger stopped me from doing anything but look at Lauren.

"Lauren what's going on?" I said in whisper so the stranger wouldn't hear me. She smiled at me but I could tell it was her poor attempt at hiding her true feelings.

"We can talk about it later Bo, I promise." Her words were true but I couldn't bring myself to leave. I didn't trust the person who was burning holes into my back with her eyes; I got the sense that Lauren didn't trust her either.

"Lauren we still need to talk." I whipped my head around to look at the woman; I didn't like her one bit.

"Bo was just leaving Jenny."

"Like hell I am." I looked back at Lauren; there was no way I was going to leave her alone with Jenny. I could tell that Lauren wanted to get away from her but wasn't strong enough to send her away. I on the other hand had no trouble doing it.

"Dyson called and there's a break in the case and we need to be back at the office immediately." My eyes hinting that this was her way out. She smiled only slightly at my words

"Jenny, we'll continue this tomorrow." Her words were thick with authority, the voice she often used while at the office. Jenny rolled her eyes

"I'll give you the day but if I don't hear from you I will be back tomorrow night. This conversation has just started." I forced myself to stay quite while Lauren addressed the woman with an attitude. I was tense until Lauren finally pushed her out of the room. I closed the door that I had come in and stood silently waiting for her to address the situation. I looked at her and her forehead was rested against the back of her front door. I noticed the way her shoulders moved up and down in an erratic way. She was crying. She was trying desperately to keep her sobs quiet but was failing at it. I moved towards her slowly not really knowing what to do. In all the years I had known Agent Lauren Lewis I had never taken her as someone who was weak, or who cried over just anything. It was clear to me that whatever it was that brought tears to her eyes cut her deep. My desire to comfort her overwhelmed me as I stepped up to the woman. I hesitantly placed my hand on her back and moved it up and down trying to let her know I was there. She tensed at our connection and did her best to push away the tears. She straightened up and breathed heavily. She turned to me with sad eyes and sad attempt at a smile

"Bo, thank you for getting her out of here but I'm alright now you may go back to your room." She was doing her best to compose herself but I saw through the façade

"No you're not, as much as you want to be you're not fine." I pulled her in for a hug not knowing what else to say and felt her crumble in my arms letting her sobs fill the room. I felt her strong body give out under her as she sunk to the floor, I followed leaning my back against the door and pulling her closer to me. She rested her head at the crook of my neck as she continued to cry uncontrollably. My heart was aching from witnessing her pain; I wanted nothing more than to take it away from her. I kept saying that it would be alright, and that she was going to be okay, but I didn't even know what was wrong. I'm not sure how much time had passed, I was guessing at least an hour or so but Lauren finally calmed down and stopped crying. There was a damp spot on my white shirt where a pool of her tears had collected. Not once did I loosen my grip on her, I was afraid that if I did she would literally fall apart right in front of my eyes. Once I was absolutely sure that my moving wouldn't cause another fit I loosened my hold on her, but only slightly. I moved one of my hands up to her face and pushed her hair away from her eyes. She looked up at me and I saw the pain, confusion and gratitude she held in them. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. I wiped her cheek and rid it of tears

"You were right." She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion at my words

"The sweater really does look better on you." I smiled when I heard her softly chuckle

"Thank you, Bo." Her words held a clear double meaning in them. I smiled down at her making it clear that I understood. Her voice was horse from crying for so long. This was because of something Jenny had said or done to her and all I wanted to do was ask what happened… But I held back my own desires seeing that she was in need of silent company not a game of 20 questions.

"Let's get you some water Lauren." I said after a few moments of silence. She silently nodded and peeled her body away from me. I stood quickly and held my hand out for her to take. She took it and I dragged her to her bed where she sat. I went to her fridge and got a bottle of water, I took notice of the multiple bottles of alcohol she kept towards the back. I headed back to her and handed her the bottle which she took and drank from.

"Bo, sleep with me?" I was slightly surprised at the request. She quickly realized what she had said and looked at me with puppy dog eyes

"I mean just sleep, in your arms?" I smiled and nodded. She stood and turned her lamp off making the room dark. She took my hand and led me into her bed. I knew it was only about 930, 10pm the latest but I didn't want to be anywhere else than in bed with her. We laid still and she cuddled up to me placing a soft kiss on my cheek before whispering goodnight. I kissed the top of her head and issued my own goodnight.

Even though I wanted to know what had happened in this room right before I had knocked I ignored it. I would ask her tomorrow, right now she needed me and I wanted to be there for her.

**~To be continued! I know this is a short update but I will try and make the next one even longer than normal! Thanks guys :) ~Rachel~**


	11. Chapter 11

**~All characters belong to the brilliant people of Lost Girl, Prodigy Pictures , and Showcase. ~Enjoy~**

**Chapter 11**

_**LAUREN**_

I instantly felt the stiffness in my body the moment my eyes opened. It was dark in the room and it took a moment for my eyes to adjust. It was early in the morning, I searched for the clock and saw that it was 315 am. What time did I fall asleep? I don't even remember how I got to bed, or I guess I should say how we got to bed, I felt Bo under me holding me tight. I smiled as I snuggled even closer to her. Memories from last night flooded into my mind taking the smile away from my face. Jenny was here, in my room. Bo had seen her. I tightened my grip on Bo's shirt not wanting her to move from my arms. She stirred slightly and when I looked up her eyes were on me. She looked down at my hand gripping her shirt and moved her own hand and replaced her shirt with it. Her fingers in-between mine returned the smile to my face. She looked at me with a kindness I had never seen from anyone before. In this moment I knew that Bo was a protector and a caretaker.

"What time is it?" Her voice was groggy when she asked me

"Almost 3:20… Bo, I-" She placed a kiss on my lips stopping me from continuing. The kiss told me I didn't need to apologize. I let myself melt into her as I shifted my body up so we were eye to eye, in this case mouth to mouth. I forced myself to pull away from her soft and addictive lips. I smiled at her and absentmindedly played with her hair.

"Lauren what was that about?" She finally questioned. I looked away from her instantly embarrassed. I tried to move my body away from her but she just held me tighter. I tried again to push myself up but she stopped me. She assertively lifted my chin so I was forced to look in her eyes. They were filled with confusion and worry. Even in the darkness I could see her clearly. She was worried about me, and I couldn't blame her. In all my life I had never broken down in front of someone like I had broken down in front Bo last night. I was ashamed. I was supposed to be Special Agent Lauren Lewis who served 3 tours in Iraq and was one of the best FBI agents in the state. But last night I saw one woman and I snapped and ended up crying in the arms of my CI/ person I had almost slept with and wanted to sleep with but was afraid to spend more time with because of some pretty insane baggage I carried.

"I'm sorry you saw me like that, I can usually withstand a lot more. The woman you saw; Jenny. She and I have a history, a complicated one. Thank you for comforting me and letting me ruin your shirt… But Bo, I don't want to say anything else about it okay?" I could see the gears in her head spinning, trying to make sense of what she saw.

"That was the person who was calling you right? You've been avoiding Jenny this whole time?" I sighed, I was still exhausted from all the yelling and crying

"Yeah you caught me." She stared at me and we didn't speak for a while. Bo had this ability to say a million things without actually saying anything.

"I really don't want to talk about Bo. Maybe sometime in the future but I can't tell you."

"You could tell me Lauren, if you really wanted to you could tell me anything." I knew she was right but this wasn't just anyone, this was Bo. I was terrified to tell her.

"I'm not ready. It's hard to say it out loud." I looked down bashfully and could almost hear the light bulb turn on above Bo's head.

"Then write it, like a letter. Hear me out okay?" I nodded

"I know how hard it is to talk about things, especially things that mean a lot and cut deep. So write it down, that way you don't have to say it out loud." It wasn't a terrible idea

"I don't know Bo… Saying out loud, writing it down on paper, it's all the same to me."

"Well it's just a suggestion."

"Thank you for that, I will think about it."

"Promise?" I felt the corners of my mouth turn up at the adorable look Bo was giving me.

"I promise." I placed a gentle kiss on her lips and soon one kiss became kisses. Her hands were grazing the skin of my lower back sending chills through my body. I licked her bottom lip and drew a moan out of the brunette underneath me.

"What's wrong?" I questioned when she removed her mouth from mine

"Lauren, I uh.. I don't want you to think that I did this just to uhh, get in your pants." I laughed at the way she was blushing and how innocent she could be

"I didn't think that's what you were doing, and the only way you'll ever get in my pants is if I let you." She smirked and I saw my words had done their job.

"Be careful Agent Lewis, I might just accept your challenge." I let my lips graze hers as I slid my hand down her body to rest at her hip. A low growl came from the woman below me

"What's the matter, don't think you'll win?" I egged her on seeing how far I could push her until she broke. In a matter of seconds she had switched our positions her body now on top of mine pressing her hips into mine. She pecked my cheek and then moved her lips to my ear.

"No that's not it, in fact I know I'll win." My body shuddered at her breath on my neck

"Then what's stopping you?" She placed a few gentle kisses on my neck and then tugged away. I frowned at the distance she had created again

"I don't want to rush anything… I wanna wait until it feels right, I know that's stupi-" I interrupted her with a kiss

"It's not stupid, its sweet Bo. I think we should wait until we get that feeling." She was looking at me with and incredible honesty that I was sure turned my cheeks a nice shade of red.

"I like that idea." I lifted my hand to her face and cupped her cheek, I ran my thumb over her visible dimple.

"You're not what you seem." She scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion

"How so?"

"I just never thought that Bo Dennis could be this sweet and genuine and sexy." She grinned like a kid at my words

"Aww shucks Doctor I like you too." I felt like a teenager again confessing that I had a crush on my lab partner, I had butterflies in my stomach and everything.

"I wanna thank you again for letting me lean on you, Jenny is hard for me to deal with and having you here… It means something to me." She rolled her eyes

"You really don't need to thank me or anything, it was my honor." The look in her eyes told me that that was the last time I would be allowed to thank her.

We stayed up for a while talking about favorite flavors of ice cream, our shared addiction to coffee, favorite movies… We talked until we drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

This time when I woke Bo was in my arms and I was holding her. If we kept sleeping in the same bed I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep unless she was in my arms. I took the opportunity to check my cell and read my emails. I had one from my boss asking for Bo's first progress report which I quickly typed up and sent to one of the interns to print out and deliver. I had a few from Dyson about the case and one from another agent asking for some help. I email the other Agent saying that I would take a look at it this morning. Dyson had actually made a break in the case last night just like Bo had said but it wasn't urgent enough that we had to go in. I checked my personal email and found something of interest. I read carefully through it with Bo resting on my stomach in a deep sleep. About an hour passed before Bo slowly woke and I felt her smile

"What are you grinning about?" I asked as I ran my fingers through her hair

"I just like waking up with you."

"So do I."

_**BO**_

Lying with Lauren as she ran her fingers through my hair soothed me. Everything about her made me feel warm on the inside and made me want to fill a note book with her name next to mine and draw a heart around it. I felt silly for thinking such things but it was something I couldn't escape, I was too far in it. Lauren had unintentionally mesmerized me in less than a week time. I was worried about the fact that maybe I was falling too hard and too fast. There was still so much I didn't know about her, and that she didn't know about me. I was a criminal for crying out loud and she was the one who spent the last half dozen years catching me.

**This shouldn't work based on that singular fact**.

On top of that there was now Jenny, what was her history with Lauren? I wanted to be respectful of Lauren and not pry but I was insatiably curious and wanted answers. If this is how I was feeling after hours of seeing Jenny then how will I act in a few weeks, months? My mind was missing the rush of pulling a con, it was my addiction. I hadn't even pick-pocketed anyone since I got out and that's impressive for me. But the quiet hunger was slowly becoming louder as the days passed. I needed to focus on something that kept my gears turning and working on cases with the FBI wasn't going to cut it.

I let my mind run in circles while I lay on Lauren and listened to her breathing. She took even breaths that soothed me as she continued to play with my hair. I ran my fingers in circular patterns over her exposed hip bone.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that Dyson really did have new information about the case, he called me when he couldn't get a hold of you last night. That's why I came over here in the first place to tell you to check your phone." I felt Laurens hand rest on top of my head

"I know, I checked my email and saw it. He found Roger's campaign manager and he's allowing the FBI to question him. I believe he and Tamsin are going to get started on that today."

"That's good. Can I ask you something?" I had remembered something I had wanted to ask about for a few days

"You can, as long as it's not a smart ass question." She chuckled amused with herself.

"Very funny Lauren… It's about Tamsin, the other day she talked about the metal cots in FCI. I thought that only inmates and guards saw those." I felt her body tense slightly at my words and then relax when she exhaled

"Something about Tamsin that you should know is that she, like you isn't what she seems. But I can't answer your question; it's not my story to tell." I moved myself up on my elbows to look at Lauren

"She was in prison?!" She shook her head at me

"I didn't say that Bo, it's not fair to Tamsin for me to tell you about her life. If you really want to know then you should ask her yourself." I sighed in disagreement but accepted the defeat.

"Fine, I'll ask her myself." She smiled and kissed my lips. When Lauren kissed me I couldn't help but smile at the connection. She ran her thumb over my dimple and grinned at me

"I love this dimple, it looks adorable on you." She smirked at me and replaced her thumb with her lips sending a shiver down my back.

"I'm glad you like it because it's pretty much there forever." She rolled her eyes at me and picked up her cell phone

"What is it?" I said

"It's just that we need to get to the office, I have a lot of work to do." I slumped back down onto her stomach wrapping my arms around her body

"I don't wanna, can't you like work from home or something?" She laughed at my childish behavior

"I can do that, but you're forgetting something."

"What's that?" I mumbled into her toned belly

"You made a deal to be there every day, so I could work from here but you would have to go in either way." I released my hold on her and rolled onto my back. I felt awkward, she had issued an unfriendly reminded of the tracking device wrapped around my ankle. She sense my awkwardness

"I didn't mean to bring it up like that… I know it must be awful for you to be trapped like this." I stared at her ceiling trying not to get angry

"Bo, this thing with us… Whatever it is, its, well you know… I'm sorry I didn't mean to." I could tell that she was holding back her thoughts but I let it slip due to the fact that I just wanted to be done with this conversation.

"It's fine, it's not your fault. Plus you're right… I'm gunna go get changed." I lifted my tired body out of her bed and retreated to my room.

* * *

About 40 minutes later we were at the office and once again Lauren hastily locked herself in her office leaving me to wander around. We didn't stop for coffee and my body was craving the warm liquid. I walked to the small kitchen and frowned at the poor excuse of a coffee maker. An hour later I saw Tamsin walk onto the floor with a tray of coffee that was balanced on top of a huge stack of papers and a thick black binder. I watched amused at her balancing act as her phone started to ring in her pocket. I ultimately decided to go help her. I walked up with a smile taking the coffee's and papers off her hands and set them on her desk as she thanked me and answered her phone

"Hey D-man, what's up?" She picked up a coffee and handed it to me.

"You're a wonderful person." I said to her holding the cup in both of my hands and taking the first sip. She smiled knowingly at me and continued to talk to Dyson for a few more minutes. She hung up and smiled at me while she picked up her own cup of caffeine.

"Lauren texted me and told me she was running late this morning so I thought we would all be in need of God's gift." She winked at me as she picked the tray up and left one on Dyson's desk. She went to Hale's desk and handed him the cup which he inattentively took. He seemed to be captivated by whatever he was doing on his two computer screens. She knocked on Lauren's door once and then let herself in shutting it behind her.

After about 20 minutes I realized that they weren't just exchanging pleasantries in there I got curious and very bored, which was a dangerous combo for me. I walked up to the door as casually as I could and pressed my ear to the door. I frowned when I realized the door must be 5 inches thick because I couldn't hear a thing. I leaned my back against the door and thought about the Boston Museum of Fine Arts and how much I missed it. I had apparently zoned out for a while. I suddenly felt my body fall backwards as the door was opened. I ungracefully tripped over my own feet and fell to the floor. I felt the humiliation all over my face as the room suddenly felt very warm. I looked up at two blonde women staring down at me. One was laughing hysterically and the other slightly annoyed but still entertained by my foolishness.

"Tamsin get working on what we spoke about. I apparently have to have a little chit-chat with Ms. Dennis about eavesdropping." Tamsin helped me up and issued a good luck before closing the door behind her. I grinned at Lauren who now sat at her desk sneering at me.

"So how much trouble am I in?" She motioned to the chair in front of her desk and I sat down.

"Bo Dennis you are bored." She was sipping the coffee that Tamsin had brought her

"No, I'm not. I just didn't know what to do, I was going to ask Hale but I'm pretty sure he still hates me." She shook her head

"You're bored Bo, I can see it in your eyes remember?"

"I forgot about you stupid super power." She laughed and handed me a sheet of paper that had some woman's face on it. Above the awful ID picture was a name in bold letters

**Agent Mary Reeves**

**Age: 38 **

_Head of security for the annual Governors Ball held at the __John B. Hynes Veterans Memorial Convention Center in Boston. This is Agent Reeves' third time as head of security for the event, etc... _

I looked up at Lauren confused

"Why did you hand me this? I thought you were head of the white collar division what does this have to do with that?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with me. But Agent Reeves is an old friend who has asked for your help with the event this year."

"Well I have no clue how I'm going help Mary here."

"The center has had a few break ins and few threats have been thrown their way over the past 4 months. Agent Reeves thought you might be able to help with the break in part. I think you would have a lot of fun."

"Why would I have fun with that?"

"She wants you to find a way to break into the building and test out the security over there. She would have you test her team at the Senate dinner next week." I understood what she was saying but didn't believe her

"So you want me to break into one of the nicest convention centers in town while there is a fancy senate dinner going on, and it would be completely legal?" She laughed at me

"That is exactly what I'm saying… Are you interested?"

"Are you shitting me? Of course I am, I have been so damn bored, and research is totally not my thing."

"Alright don't be too excited to get away from me, you'll be surrounded by files as soon as you finish up."

"I'm not excited to get away from you, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant I'm excited to be doing something I'm good at." She got up from her desk and handed me a small manila folder as she leaned against the front of the mahogany structure.

"Mhmm… Here read up on that in the next few days, do some research on the building or whatever you need to do. Your radius will now include the Back Bay area surrounding the Center and a block around it. Do not forget that you are still my responsibility, so if you screw up and go outside of the set radius there's not much I can do to keep you out of trouble."

"Lauren don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I grinned at her barely able to contain my excitement

"Oh, I'm not worried about you." I stood up with a suspicious look on my face. We were about a foot away from each other and I couldn't help myself from invading her personal space. She looked at me with a stern look telling me that she didn't approve of what I was doing, and yet I couldn't stop myself

"Lauren, you're worried about me getting into trouble. I can see it in your eyes." I smirked at her placing my hands on her hips and scrunching her perfectly tucked in shirt in my hands.

"Hey, don't steal my super power… Maybe I'm just making sure I cover my ass by keeping you in line." I felt the smile grow even wider at her words

"Lauren Lewis you cannot say things like that to me with your shirt unbuttoned an extra button, standing so close to me." I slowly moved towards her, her lips my only target. She didn't shove me away so I closed the gap and pressed our lips together. She placed her hands on my shoulders and moved them up to my neck and dragged me closer to her. I immersed myself in Lauren, greedily capturing her in my arms and not letting go. She moved her lips to my neck peppering me with kisses, occasionally biting at my most sensitive spots. I forced her lips back to mine and we continued to hungrily make-out. I pulled away when I thought I would pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Is something wrong Bo?" She was sitting on her desk and I was standing in between her legs. I don't remember that happening.

"I feel a little faint." I said. She looked at me with concern holding my face in her hands and looked at me for any sign that something was wrong with me

"Tell me what's wrong Bo." She used her doctor voice

"I have this condition, it makes me week in the knees, my heart feels like it's going to beat right out of my chest, and I get really warm." Her face got serious as she focused on me

"What's the condition called?" She asked

"There's no official name but its directly related to how much I make out with a super sexy blonde who is a FBI Agent and a Doctor." I grinned at my own cheesiness. She glared at me and tried to hide her smile

"You're mean. I thought something was actually wrong with you."

"See you do worry about me."

"Ahh, so this was a test? I guess I failed huh?" I looked at her seriously

"No, the exact opposite Lauren… I can't remember the last time somebody worried about me." She pulled me in for a hug and rested her chin on my shoulder

"How do you feel about me taking on that job?" I pulled away and smiled

"I would be more than okay with that." She drew me closer and kissed me again, this one more intimate than the last. I rested my hands on her thighs and for the millionth time lost myself in our kiss. I suddenly felt Lauren separate from me and shove me away from her.

"What the hell Lauren?" I said. She looked past me with wide eyes as she quickly leaped off the desk and fixed her hair. I turned around and saw the cause of her deer in the head lights look. Standing in the doorway was Tamsin and Jenny. Tamsin didn't look too surprised more amused at the situation. Jenny on the other hand looked beyond furious and seemed to be torn at lunging at me or successfully killing Lauren with just a look.

"Uh, sorry Lauren, I knocked but you.. Didn't hear me I guess." Tamsin said quietly

"Jenny, What are you doing here, this is my work." Lauren sounded like she did when she was interrogating me- agitated, pissed, and not at all amused at the situation. I was certainly glad not to be on the receiving end this time.

"I'm sorry.. Uh, excuse me… Lauren, uh sorry." I grabbed the file I had dropped on the chair and walked directly to the bathroom. I fixed my hair which had fallen out of its pony tail. I texted Kenzi and hurried out of the office.

**~I finally figured out where the story is headed so please keep all hands, feet, and objects inside the ride at all times. It's about to get bumpy. I will do my best to deliver a lengthy chapter within the next 4- 5 days.~**


	12. Chapter 12

**~Shout out to Lost Girl, Prodigy Pictures& Showcase without you I wouldn't not be writing this! I decided to have a one time only guest p.o.v for this chapter. Hope you like it. ~Enjoy~**

**Chapter 12**

_**BO**_

Shit. Shit. Shit. Did that just happen? I hope Lauren doesn't get in trouble. Tamsin wont tell, but Jenny might. Lauren could get suspended, or demoted… There's no way she could be fired for this right? I hope not. I could be sent back to prison, oh god I do not want to go back to prison… Shit.

I don't know where I should go, I'm not even aware of where I'm walking until I get there. I go around to the back of the structure and knock on the old wooden door. I hear the turn of the lock and the door slowly opens.

"Is that a sword?" I say

"Holy balls Bo, I thought you were someone else." I put my hands up surrendering to her still raised weapon; she lowered it and stepped to her side to let me in. I smiled and walked by to escape the cold weather. She shut the door and locked about 9 different locks on the door.

"Paranoid Kenz?" I said as I walked into the house, if you could even call it that. I looked around the place and cringed.

"I just owe a guy, not biggie."

"And you plan on sword fighting him?" I asked skeptically

"Hey, Geraldine is perfectly qualified to protect me." I chuckled and left it alone.

"Wait, what are you doing here? I got a text from you but all you said was 'LA j here, not good time sea me?' are we supposed to be speaking in code now?" She led me to her small couch and moved the bags of chips and game controllers to the small coffee table

"Its not a code, I was just in a rush…"

"And why was that my dear? Hey, are you aloud to be out this far with your super stalker thingy?" SHIT. I didn't think about my radius, and it took me a long time to get here… I looked down at my anklet and saw the light flashing green. Is green good? I'm assuming so, but it's blinking is that normal? Come to think of it, I've never really looked at it. I've done a great job at ignoring its existence. Maybe it would have beeped or turned red… I'm sure there would have been 20 agents here by now if I were out of my range.

"Yeah I think this is okay… But yeah so Lauren and I.."

"Out with it BoBo!" I took a deep breath

"Well we were making out in her office, uh pretty intensely, I mean wow she-"

"Eww I don't want the details of you and Hotpants just skip that part." I smirked at her

"Fine, we were making out and well, Tamsin and Jenny walked in.."

"Tamsin is the newbie right?" I nodded my head yes

"Yeah she actually didn't look that surprised even though Lauren's shirt was like half off and my hair was a mess.. Not to mention I don't even remember when I put her on the desk or the fact that somehow she unbuttoned my pa-" Kenzi lunged at me and covered my mouth with her hand

"Bo Dennis what did I just say? I said no details, and I think I just heard details. That image is now burned into my brain…" I smiled under her hand and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and removed her hand

"Sorry..." I said as I giggled, in that little schoolgirl way. Gross, I was turning to mush all because of one blonde.

"As gross as it is, I gotta give you props… Agent Lewis getting it on in her office, not bad at all." We both laughed

"But seriously Kenz, I don't know what's going to happen… Her ex, or whoever Jenny is I can tell she still wants Lauren, and here I am making out with her… What if her boss finds out and sends me back, what if Lauren gets in trouble and never talks to me again? So much could go wrong here and I can't do anything about it." I looked down at my hands seeing the color return to them after being in the cold for too long. Kenzi put her hand in mine and held it tightly

"I can't tell you what's going to happen but whatever it is I'm sure you'll figure a way out of it, you always do. And if you go back to FCI then I'll break you out, it'll be fun!" I relaxed a bit knowing she was right, I couldn't do anything about it now but I knew I could find some sort of way to get out of it. Kenzi helped me calm down some more and I finally accepted the fact that whatever happened was going to happen.

I just hope Lauren was doing all right considering I ran the first chance I got… I texted her a few times and awaited a reply

_I'm doing research in Back Bay._

_Let me know if there's anything I can do or anything you need…_

_I'm sorry Lauren; I guess text me when you can – Bo_

_**LAUREN**_

Great. Just great. I tucked my shirt in and closed the 4 buttons that had been undone. I really don't remember that happening, and how did I get on the desk? I didn't understand just how lost in Bo I could get until now.

Jenny bore holes into my back as I fixed my appearance. I thanked the gods that my hair was down because I was sure Bo had made her mark. I took a deep breath and took a seat behind the desk. I waited quietly until Jenny took a seat as well.

Silence filed the room, and not the good kind; it was the kind that was filed with hatred and thick with tension and awkwardness.

"What the hell Lauren?" Jenny spoke the words softly…

"I don't… What do you want me to say?" I questioned as I sipped the now cool coffee Tamsin had brought me earlier. I glanced at my computer seeing that over an hour had passed since she brought it to me. Where in the world did the time go?

"I want you to say sorry, I want you to feel bad that you got caught. Were still married remember?" I looked down in embarrassment, more like shame actually. I didn't feel good about what I had done. Sure Jenny and I weren't really together in my mind but we made promises to one another and I had broken them.

"I'm going to be honest with you. I'm not sorry that I did it, or that it happened… I am sorry that you saw it and that it happened when were still married. It's unacceptable on my part, but come on Jen… I'm the lesser of two evils here." She arched her eyebrows up in disbelief

"And what's that supposed mean?" I held in a sarcastic laugh

"You know what it means… You did it first, and we were living together. I mean in our house really? Our home where we were supposed to grow old together in? You said those word remember? Even though I did a bad thing at least it wasn't some random person, I care about her..." It was her turn to hold her tongue

"that's not what we're talking about… I'm shocked; Bo is your CI last time I checked, the person you hated for years. Those are your words not mine."

"I know, I know she's my CI, and I know what I said about her in the past ok? I just, its… things have changed. I'm trying to move forward, move on from you." I gulped hard at the words I was saying, I had never said it out loud before and it was taking everything I had to not cry as I spoke. She shook her head in disagreement

"Fuck you Lauren." I was taken off guard by her bluntness

"What?" I said more to myself than to her

"You're giving up on me already? We've had one conversation in past 5 months and you wont even entertain the thought of us? You wont even give us another chance? It's been 7 years Lauren. That's how long we've known each other, and this marriage isn't over. Its not even fucking over yet and your falling for her. You're falling for someone else." Each word she spoke cut deeper than the last. It hurt like hell to hear her say it, but I felt this overwhelming sense of guilt.

"I… I'm so sorry." I hated myself. She was right I was falling for Bo far too fast and I hadn't even thought about Jenny. I hadn't even thought about my wife. Whom I loved not that long ago.

I looked down at my phone and saw Bo had texted me. I ignored them and looked back at Jenny.

"Why don't we go have a real conversation not in my office or in my apartment. We can try not to yell at each other, and I'm in need of more coffee anyways…" I stood slowly wondering if she was going to accept my peace offering. She nodded yes and stood

"You really need cut down on the coffee Laur, it's bad for you."

"Is not." I said as we let my office and headed out.

I noticed Tamsin sitting on Dyson's desk whispering something to him. They both got silent as I passed them. I turned back to look at Tamsin, there was something off about her. Other than the fact that she just witnessed one of my most embarrassing moments ever, there was something in her eyes that I just couldn't place in the sort amount of time our eyes met. When we got outside I texted Dyson telling him that today was business as usual and that I would be online later.

_**BO**_

I was sitting in Kenzi's kitchen admiring the place. She lived in an abandoned ballet studio; she used to be a dancer and a damn good one. She couldn't afford all the lessons and classes and trips so she had to quit. When she found this place she fell in love with it. I found her in it years ago when I needed a hide away. I had broken in and found her dancing around on the old wooden floors that creaked with her movements; the old mirrors on the wall had given my presence away. Once we both decided the other wasn't a threat we quickly fell into a close friendship and sisterhood. We looked out for each other. Kenzi was my closest family. We both had bad relationships with our parents and decided that we were all the family we needed.

"Kenzi this place is falling apart." I pointed to the pipes hanging from the ceiling

"I know but it's the only home I've ever loved."

"I know but its not safe, I don't like that you live here all alone… The walls are coming down, there's no heat, the pipes are a mess, and the floor is starting to splinter. Earlier I saw a rat. A rat!" I loved this place almost as much as she did but as a friend I couldn't let her stay here. She was still a kid to me and shouldn't be living in these conditions

"Bo my very observant friend, I know that the walls are crap and the pipes are crap, and the heat is crap. But this is my home. I have Geraldine and a few space heaters what else could a girl need?" She handed me a cup of coffee, which I happily took

"I like this place you know I do, but no more. Just because you cover up the missing floorboards with a rug doesn't mean they disappear." I looked at her with determination. I wouldn't allow her to live here anymore

"I know Mom. I don't have anywhere else to go, you know that." The look she gave me knew that if she could have left she would have done it a long time ago.

"Stay with me then." She choked on her sip of coffee and ran to the sink to spit it out

"With Agent Lewis and her mysterious ways living one room away? No thanks."

"Lauren wont arrest you, she knows that I wouldn't let that happen. Plus she would never find out I usually go to her room to talk or we go to the middle room." She winked at me

"A lot of talking going on in her room huh?" I rolled my eyes

"Will you do it or am I going to have to force you leave this shack?" She contemplated it for a while and finally agreed

"You know what, taking a shower without shoes on would be nice."

"Thanks kid, I gotta go do some surveillance but after I'll come back."

"Surveillance? Are you pulling something?"

"Yeah, its totally legal though… Actually you want to come with me?" She looked at me skeptically

"We'll get to embarrass a bunch of Agents…"

"Oh, I'm so in."

_**KENZI**_

I love Bo; she was my other half, the Batman to my Robin, the platonic love of my life. But she was in over her head, Agent Blondie had her hooks in her and Bo was helpless against her. It was so out of character for the busty brunette. Bo was usually the hit it and quit it type of girl, the one and done. Point is she never went back for seconds. She hadn't even gotten laid and yet all she was doing was thinking about Lauren. I could tell she wanted to talk about her for the next 3 hours straight but she was holding it in. I was glad she had some self-control because I did not need to hear any more details of her and her lover. Something about this Jenny chick didn't feel right to me. When Bo asked if I wanted to leave the studio and live with her I really didn't want to but I had to keep an eye on my girl before Lauren's baggage crushed her. I would miss my little home, even if it was barely standing it was home. I would need to find some other place to live because living with Bo is one-thing but living two doors away from an FBI agent who hated me? Not my thing. But I would suck it up for my dear BoBo for as long as I could.

We were sitting out side of the Veteran's hall that Bo needed to break into. I was absolutely shocked when she told me that this was all legal and that Lauren wanted her to do this and it counted as working. Granted she wouldn't really be paid- unless Lauren rewarded her in her own way. Gross, I sounded far too much like Bo. She had been busying herself with flirting with one of the security guards. Some guy name Austin was currently drooling over her; as most men and women do. She finally pulled herself away from the guy. She walked over to me and sat on the bench next to me.

"Wow, he was easy to get information out of. They switch posts every 3 hours on the hour, a bit predictable if you ask me but it's that much easier. Getting in should be easy we just have to steal an access card, go around to the back of the building or the sides and get past two guards and were in." I could tell she was having fun, but she seemed especially eager to do this easy break in or whatever it was.

"Bo, are you alright? I haven't seen you this excited in a while." She turned and grinned at me

"It's been a while since I've done anything illegal, or this much fun. Something I discovered about the FBI is that they are no fun." She checked her phone for the hundredth time today and shoved it back in her pocket

"I already knew they were no fun. Suits only do paper work, that's why they're so boring… Bo why do you keep checking your phone?"

"Well Dyson figured out my number and immediately sent it to Lauren hoping I would get in trouble."

"And did you? Get in trouble?" I asked

"No, she just kind of went with it. Anyways I texted her hours ago and she hasn't replied… I guess I'm just worried about her."

"You got it bad." She blushed

"I know."

* * *

We went to Bo's and when I got a good look around it wasn't too bad. I had only been here once and it was dark. She went to shower and I decided to do some snooping. I went to the next-door room and saw it wasn't anything special, I did find a few blue folders had sticky notes on them with neat handwriting that said closed. My curiosity got the best of me as I walked up to the door that connects to Laurens room and started picking the lock. I closed the door behind me and looked around trying to decide where to start.

Lauren's place wasn't as boring as I thought it would be; I actually kind of like it. There were white strings of light around her window that added a sense of comfort. The posters of different cities around the world were nice. And it smelled amazing in here, what was that Lavender and lemon? There was a small bookcase that was filled with medical books (boring), law books (boring), and books that normal people read… and a big ass binder. I pulled the binder out and opened it- whoa. On the first page were the words

**Criminal Profile 10479813: BO DENNIS – incarcerated New Deal**

Below the words was a picture of Bo that was taken years ago. I flipped through the binder quickly and saw that it was completely filled with information about Bo. What cons she had pulled, where she had lived, where she got her coffee, pictures of her at various museums, auctions and whatnot. Towards the back was a grocery list of every stolen item that she was suspected to have. The last section was listed Accomplices. And under it was a list of about 20 people who Bo had helped or had helped her.

Greg Adams

Ryan Lambert

Bruce Smith

Austin Grey

Fitzpatrick Mcorrigan

Kenzi (unsure of last name) etc.

Shizz. They had a whole subsection dedicated to moi. There were pictures of Bo and me in a car together, at a pizza shop, in bars… It was totally creepy for the FBI to spend this much time stalking Bo, and even more creepy that they stalked me. I took out my phone and started taking pictures of all the pages so I could show them to Bo, who probably hasn't seen anything but the bed in this room. After I finished with that I scanned the rest of the bookshelf and didn't see anything that caught my eye. Although Lauren did have this weird book about some mythological creature called a Succubus… It was about some thing that sucked peoples faces and made them all happy, except they totally drained their like life force or chi. It was kind of cool if I'm being honest.

Next I opened the fridge and saw a copious amount of alcohol, enough to give me the idea that when Lauren's job got tough, or when her personal life got complicated she liked to drink, she wasn't a drunk but she took the liberty of enjoy a glass or two of scotch. She had expensive taste too, I turned to bottles around to see the labels and they were all top shelf. I may have accidentally taken a bottle of vodka, but she wouldn't miss it. I shut the fridge and went to her desk. A few more "closed" files and one open one that involved some random robberies that were pulled off by someone who knew what they were doing. I found a notebook and looked inside, wrong choice. It was some sort of journal Lauren kept but it didn't look like she had written in it for at least a year. I closed the book telling myself that it was wrong to go that far to check Lauren out.

I walked to her closet and admired her classy taste in clothes and shoes. It was all very Agent Lewis. I was admiring a particular pair of Gucci boots that I was certain had never been worn before when I hear the sound of voices getting louder and a key turning in a lock. Not knowing what to do, I shoved myself into the closet and slid the door shut just in time. I left the door open a sliver so I could still slightly see into the room. Lauren was with a gorgeous woman who had long wavy black hair.

_**BO**_

I had gotten out of the shower and walked into an empty room. Where on earth was Kenzi?

I was glad she was staying with me even if it meant having to tip toe around Lauren and the Agent that was constantly posted outside my door. I know she didn't really want to leave her house and had some reason as to why she wanted to live with me, so what was she up to? I got dressed and checked my phone; I had one new text from Lauren. I quickly opened the message

_I'm fine… We should talk later._

Well that doesn't sound good… I had zoned out thinking about the ocean when I heard laughing. I slowly opened the door to the middle room and saw no one was inside. I walked up to Laurens door and hear her talking to someone else. They sounded happy, and were laughing about something. Who could that be? I was hoping it was Tamsin or even Dyson but my gut told me it Jenny. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I was jealous of whoever was in there with Lauren. It didn't matter if it was Lauren's Mom in there; I wish it were me. I left the room as fast as I could and locked myself in mine. I knew if I kept listening that my mind would run wild and my jealousy would get the better of me. I turned the TV on and tried to drown out my thoughts.

* * *

Two episodes of Keeping up with the Kardashians later Kenzi reappeared.

"Where have you been? I was about to asked the agent outside if he had seen you." I stood up from the bed and turned the TV off.

"Uh I need to tell you some stuff Bo."

"Okay?" She looked like she was going to be sick. We sat down at the small table I had. Kenzi slid her phone over to me and I looked at her confused. I looked down and saw pages of some file

"First things first, Laurens got this huge binder that's all about you, every stolen item, every person you've ever worked with all of it is in there. " I nodded

"I already knew she had a file on me… Wait how do you know that, where have you been Kenz?" She shook her head

"I might have done some snooping… in Laurens room."

"Kenzi! We have no idea what she would do if she caught you."

"I know, but I had to do some digging, and I'm glad I did." She pulled out an expensive bottle of vodka and placed it on the table. A bottle I recognized as once sitting in Lauren's fridge. Kenzi stood up and got two glasses from the bathroom. She sat down and opened the bottle and filled the glasses. She shoved one over to me

"You're gunna need that kid."

"What are you talking about?" She sighed and began talking

"Well Lauren did come in while I was still looking around and she wasn't alone… Jenny was with her."

"Okay, I kind of figured they'd still be talking."

"Just listen okay? Well I found out that Jenny and Lauren used to live together, they've known each other for a long time 7 years to be exact. But, uh… There's something that I feel like you don't know.. Jenny is Lauren's wife, like Jenny still wears a wedding ring and everything." I felt my muscles tighten and my heart stop as I listened to Kenzi. Her wife?

"She's what." Kenzi pushed the glass of vodka closer to me and gave me a look that said she didn't have any answers. I took the glass and downed it, reached for the bottle and filled up my glass. I looked at the cool and clear liquid and emptied the glass for a second, and third time. Kenzi had taken a shot and was silently waiting for me to speak first.

"Are you sure?" She placed her hand on mine and nodded

"I'm sorry Hun." Married. The word kept ringing in my ears. Lauren is married. She has a wife. Over and over and over again I couldn't get the words out of my head. I mumbled something to Kenzi and walked out of my room and straight to Lauren's. I knocked until she opened the door. She smiled when she saw me, which almost made me forget that I was furious and hurt. Almost.

"You're fucking married?"

**~As always thanks a lot for the reviews and follows and favorites it means a lot to me. I'm always interested in what you guys think is going to happen! ~Thanks!~ **


	13. Chapter 13

**~I don't know how I feel about this chapter, so please let me know what you think. It's the longest one I've written so, Enjoy!~**

**Chapter 13**

_**LAUREN**_

"How did you?" I whispered

"Find out? Well it seems that you forgot to tell me that small detail about yourself." The angry brunette pushed by me and walked to my fridge. Still stunned I slowly turned around at the sound for glass clinking together. Bo was taking every bottle of alcohol I had out of the refrigerator and placing it on the counter. I walked a few feet towards to her not wanting too get to close

"Who told you?" She looked up for a brief second her eyes held a determined look

"Well you sure as hell didn't tell me."

"Bo." I said firmly. She stopped moving the bottles around and looked at me again a small tear trickling down her cheek.

"I'm s-" She interrupted me

"So what do you want to drink first? I say you start with a shot of tequila to get things going, then move on to this wonderful whiskey you have, next a shot of rum to stir things up, some gin, a shot of vodka to make the room spin, brandy to class things up a bit, oh and then we'll finish it off with absinthe." What on earth was she talking about?

"I, what?" I replied she started twisting the caps off of the bottles and took out 7 glasses from my small kitchen cupboard. She poured about a shot worth of each bottle into a glass. She put the bottles in the fridge and looked up at me. I walked up to the counter and looked at her desperately trying to find our what she was thinking

"What are these for?" I asked softly. She lined them up next to each other in a neat row and focused her eyes on them.

"There are seven different types of liquor on the counter right now. There are seven deadly sins Lauren. Drink each shot."

"Why would I do that?"

"I want you to know how my pride feels right now. I trusted you, let my guard down and I was foolish to do that. I lusted for you, even now knowing that you have wife I lust for you more than ever, I want to make you beg for me, scream my name. I'm envious of Jenny she belongs to you and you belong to her; I want you to belong to me. That makes me greedy. I want to take you away from her but I refuse to break up a marriage not matter how strong or weak it is I can't be greedy. My gluttony and anger go hand in hand as they feed one another, my anger has taken over me for the moment and I keep feeding into it. The last one; sloth doesn't count to me because I think its stupid. Sooo the last shot is just for my enjoyment. Take each shot and experience what I'm feeling right now. I know we're far from being together or anything but it still hurts like hell... I thought we could be something more but now I see we cant." I stood in my place frozen.

No one had ever spoken to me like that. No one had ever been so honest with me. Bo was hurt and upset and I didn't blame her at all I had hid everything from her. I had built the walls she was putting up around her. It was my entire fault and that shocked me to my core. In Bo's life I was her Jenny. I was the one who ruined a good thing.

"I know I should have told you, I was going to tell you. You have to believe me." She stared at me with those brown eyes that said so much

"I'm just..How long have you been married?" I looked in her eyes and wondered if I should tell her any of the details now or if I should wait until she was over the shock of it.

"A little over five years." I said it so quietly I wasn't even sure if I had said it out loud

"Okay." She said after a long silence. She picked up the shot of vodka and drank it in one sip. I followed her lead and picked up the whiskey.

"I feel terrible Bo, I really do. I never meant to-" She pushed the brandy towards me and picked up the tequila

"Lie to me? How awful for you." She took her shot and left the room slamming the door behind her.

FUCK. Not only did I still have so much to talk about with Jenny, but now I screwed up with Bo too. I looked at the glasses on the counter and was tempted to drink each one of them but decided against it. I poured them all down the sink and went to shower. I let the hot water soothe my aching muscles. I stood underneath the stream of water until it got cold. I stepped out and threw on whatever I had laying around. I wanted to wear Bo's sweater but it smelled more like me than it did her at this point. I got into bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Lauren are you in there?" I awoke to a guys voice and a banging on my door. I groaned and slowly got out of bed. I picked up a thick sweater and threw it on. I opened the door to Dyson staring down at me with a concerned look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I turned and went to get a glass of water. He followed me in and shut the door.

"I just wanted to check in on you." I chugged the glass and refilled it

"And why is that?" I looked at him as he awkwardly scratched his beard

"Well, Tamsin told me what happened yesterday and its just so unlike you." I knew I could lie to Tamsin but Dyson would know I was lying to him.

"What's unlike me? The fact that I was making out with someone in my office, the fact that it was Bo, or the fact that my wife caught me?" He cocked his head at me and laughed a little

"When you say it like that… Seriously Laur, what's up with you lately? You get caught getting it on with your CI in your office, while your estranged wife happens to be in town and walks in on you. Then you email me yesterday handing the Gold case over to me for no reason at all. You've been acting different and don't say you haven't. You love working Lauren why are handing stuff over to Tamsin and me when you're much more qualified to be doing the work? And why are you cheating on Jenny?"

"Tamsin has to learn this stuff at some point, and you're more than qualified to act as lead on the Gold case. I know I usually burry myself in work but for some reason I just don't feel like it for once. Is that really so hard to believe?"

"No, of course not.. It's, it's just not like you. I'm worried about you, can you cut the sarcasm and talk me?" I sighed and put the glass down on the counter. I ran my fingers through my hair

"To be honest, I don't know why I'm acting like this." He nodded at me fully understanding what I meant. Dyson is like my brother; he looks out for me and tries to not get involved until he feels like he needs to. He's my protector, if anything happens to me I know he has my back, and he would do anything for me. Just like I would do anything for him. When my dad died I was in a dark place and Dyson was the one who got me out of it. So its safe to say that Dyson knows me better than anyone knows me.

"I didn't realize you and Jenny were still fighting."

"Yeah, I kind of didn't speak to her for 5 months... She showed up two days ago demanding that we work things out." Dyson never liked Jenny; he always thought something was off about her

"I never liked the bitch, you know that. But what the hell happened between you two? I don't think I've ever gotten the whole story.. And where does Bo fit in all of this?" I hadn't told anyone everything that happened with Jenny and me, but it was time I stopped keeping it to myself.

* * *

_**2 weeks later**_

**BO**

I got up at the crack of dawn just like I had every day for the last 2 weeks. It had snowed last week so I had been forced to go to the gym to run for the past 3 days. But today the sidewalks were free of ice and snow so I decided to go to the commons to run. I ran by families playing in the snow, people walking their dogs, and couples sipping hot chocolate and holding hands.

I ran to clear my mind, but it never worked I still thought about her. I tried my best to get Lauren out of my head but it was harder than I thought. I hadn't seen her in 12 days. She had given the Gold case to Dyson and Tamsin and had told me that I was to report to them everyday. She was on some special project that didn't involve White Collar but I had no clue what it was. In a way I was glad she was occupied with something else, most days she didn't even come into the office she was on a different floor so I didn't have to see her. I ran to distract myself from thinking about her, because even though I didn't see her everyday she was stuck in my head.

The senate dinner was last week and it was extremely easy to get in. I had Kenzi help me and I got by security and into the main hall in less than 30 minutes. Agent Reeves was impressed with my skills and thanked me for my help. I was to do the same in 7 days at the Governors Ball; which was today. I was excited to see just how much damage I could do. Agent Reeves and Dyson had warned me that this wasn't a free play card; there would be consequences for going too far. I thought about really screwing with them but decided against it, I had far too much on plate already…

I had been running for about 40 minutes when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I slowed to a jog and pulled my phone out. I had gotten a text from Kenzi; I unlocked it and began reading

_Bo my dear, I am out and about doing that favor you c-_

I didn't finish the reading the text because I ran into someone and was knocked right on my ass. I glared up at the person ready to rip them a new on for not paying attention until I saw who it was. A blonde woman smiled down at me and extended a hand for me to take. I rejected the help and got up on my own.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I looked around not wanting to make eye contact

"Thanks for that." I said shortly

"Bo…" I looked into her eyes when she said my name.

"What Lauren?" I replied.

"Never mind…" I shook my head at her

"Whatever." I wasn't in the mood for this. I started walking away when she grabbed my arm and turned me around to face her

"I know tonight is the Governors ball and I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be there. My boss wants me to attend."

"Great, can I go now?"

"Can you stop with the attitude?" I glared at her

"Seriously, I'm not in the mood."

"Bo, I would like to think that we could act like adults. I know it's a shitty situation and I'm sorry for that but-"

"It is a shitty situation and the first thing you did was shut me out, I haven't seen you in days. You handed me off to Tamsin and Dyson with out a second thought, you're not even working on the same floor anymore and it is a shitty situation Lauren." I knew she felt bad for what happened, I could see it in her eyes.

"Listen I know you probably didn't mean for things to play out like that but you cant change it now. Lets just pretend like whatever we had didn't happen and go on with our lives."

"If that's what you want Bo. I thought maybe we could…" She looked away from me almost as if she was going to cry.

"Lauren, you've got to know that's not what I want.. It's what has to happen. I told you that I wanted you and I still do, but I cant have you. I need to keep my distance from you so I can get over all of this. Give me some time."

"I wish things were different, but I understand… Maybe I'll see you tonight. Stay out of trouble okay?" I nodded my head and went back to my run. I forced myself not to look back. I kept my eyes forward and blinked away the tears that threatened to fall.

* * *

"Bodacious, you ready to go?" Kenzi asked. We were dressed in white collard shirts, black dress pants and black aprons that were tied around our waists.

"Yeah lets get this show on the road." We were dressed like the servers at the ball and I hoped it would be our way in. We crossed the street and walked to the southwest corner of the convention center.

"How's Lauren?" She asked, I turned my head ad gave her a confused look

"Why do you ask that?"

"I know you saw her today. You came back from your run which took like 3 hours by the way and you've been stuck in your head all day." I couldn't hide anything from her

"I did see her today, and she fine I guess. Can we focus?" She gave me a stern look

"We wont be successful until you talk about it, you know I'm right."

"I know… She looked sad about what happened but I just couldn't.. I'm mad about it and I gave her the cold shoulder. The way I see it she's still married and she still hid it from me. That's all there is to it."

"I don't love Lauren but don't you think you should cut her some slack? It's obviously not a good relationship and I have a feeling she doesn't jump into bed with just anyone. She's probably going through a lot right now and you being extra bitchy to her aren't helping. What if she splits with the old ball and chain? Don't you want to be there for her?" I laughed at her

"Why would I want to be friends with her?" She looked at me with an annoyed look

"You care about her, don't try to hide it. I know that this sucks for you but I'm sure it does for her too. I'm just trying to be the voice of reason here."

"Alright, are we done?"

"I don't know, are we?"

"Yeah we are. Sorry I know I've been tough to deal with lately but I appreciate you sticking around." She pinched my cheek

"I got your back babe, even when I cant stand you." I rolled my eyes and cleared my mind of everything that happened with Lauren, and with everything that happened within the last month. I focused solely on ball and doing my job. It was a fun job and I knew I would enjoy it.

**LAUREN**

I didn't really know why I was here at this stupid ball, but at least I had Dyson and Tamsin with me. Well I had Dyson. Tamsin had been acting really weird lately. She was distant and never looked me in the eyes. Ever since the day she caught Bo and I in my office she had been acting different. I tried asking her but I never got the chance. She would run out the room if we were alone making half ass excuses of why she had to leave. I was getting tired of it. On top of that Jenny was still here. We weren't screaming at each other anymore but I was growing tired of our talks about our feeling and this and that. I wanted to give her another chance, we are married after all but I just couldn't see a future with her anymore. At one point I could, I saw us traveling the world, watching our kids grow up and growing old together. The only thing I saw now was our past; it was filled with betrayal, abandonment and heartbreak. I hadn't told her that I wanted to get divorced, I wasn't 100% sure that that's what I wanted. I wanted to do the right thing but my mind was all jumbled up these days and I couldn't think clearly. I ignored my personal life and focused on my work.

I had been asked to assist on a special project and I had to admit I was having fun with it. It didn't involve mountains of paper work, or spending hours in the basement interrogating smart-ass after smart-ass. It was so much better than that. I was surprised when Director Gilmore accepted my request to take a leave of absence from the White Collar division. I had assured him that I would keep an eye on things and check in every few days. He was only concerned about Bo. I told him nothing had to change, she would just report to Tamsin or Dyson in the mornings and they would keep an eye on her. It all worked out better than I thought it would.

Except for the fact that I missed Bo, but I kept my distance so I could give Jenny my full attention. Plus our last few encounters were well not good… She tore me apart when she yelled at me in my apartment; she was so honest. I had hurt her and she was pissed off at me. It shook me to my core. And then this morning when we ran into each other, well that wasn't too much fun either. She had turned her emotions off. I couldn't get a read on her, ordinarily her eyes gave her away but when I looked into them today they were blank. I didn't see pain, or anger, or confusion. She had made up her mind about me and was fighting to keep the act up. But it was just that, an act. I knew she wanted to yell at me for hours, claim me as her own, make me see how much I had wronged her; she wanted to fight for me. But she didn't. I guess it was better that she didn't.

I stood uncomfortably in my floor length dress; it was deep purple, and backless. Normally I would love dressing up but I just didn't feel like it. I hated having to talk to a bunch of politicians with big egos and half a brain. Most of the men hit on me and the woman looked down at me. I had been here for two hours and had suffered enough. Dyson was talking with Director Gilmore and Agent Saunders. Tamsin had disappeared a while ago leaving me alone.

A guy named Ned Clarkson had cornered me. I'm not sure who he is or what he does but he made sure to tell me that he is very important. He smelled of booze and cigarettes. He's very touchy and finds every opportunity to put his oily hands on me.

"Are you sure I can't get you a drink Lauren?" He leaned in as he spoke

"I'm sure Sir." I force a smile and try to take a step away from him

"Please stop calling me Sir, it's unnecessary." He smiled his crooked smile at me

"No can do Sir."

"Have it your way. You know I could introduce you to the governor we're good friends." He stepped into my personal space and rested his hand on my lower back making my insides twist. I flashed him a smile

"I wouldn't want to interrupt him Sir, he has a lot of people to see tonight." He moved his hand slightly lower and I tried not to jump ten feet away from him.

"Can I get you a refill Sir?" Ned had removed his hand from my bac, I seized the opportunity and put a good foot an a half between us. He turned to the waitress and smiled

"Yeah, thanks kid." My jaw almost dropped to the ground.

"Agent Lewis, I'm glad I found you. You're needed in the front hall." I looked at the blue-eyed girl

"Thank you. Mr. Clarkson I'm afraid I must go; it was a pleasure. Would you mind showing me the way miss?" He pouted at me and made sure to kiss my cheek before we parted ways. I was silent until we reached the hallway.

"Kenzi what the hell?" She smiled at me

"I thought you needed saving. That guy was g-r-o-s-s gross." I gave her a stern look

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Relax, I'm helping Bo." I should have known

"I see you guys made it in."

"Yeah it wasn't too hard. Your new girl is with BoBo right now." So that's where Tamsin went.

"Oh, good. Shouldn't you be with her?" I asked. She grabbed a glass of wine that passed by on a server platter.

"Nah, we came in through different entrances. Must say it was pretty easy to get in. They don't even have security systems in the ventilation system, you would think there would at least be heat sensors or cameras up there." I had forgotten what Kenzi was like; it had been a while since I talked to the energetic girl

"You would think. You didn't steal anything right?" She gulped the entire glass and rolled her eyes at me

"Lauren, I wouldn't tell you even if I did."

"Lauren? Don't you think that's a bit informal Kenzi?" She started walking away from me, the nerve of this girl. I quickened my steps to keep up with her.

"Not really, I know you pretty well."

"Do you now?" She walked into the kitchen and I awkwardly followed. How did she know where she was going?

"Yeah, I know you wanna travel, I know you're good at your job. You like to drink whiskey but not exclusively. You're really smart; you graduated from Harvard at the top of your class. You were in the army, I'm not sure where you were stationed or for how long but I can see it in your eyes. Oh and you're a liar."

"You better explain yourself before I arrest you for breaking into my apartment." Anger overtook me

"You cant do that?" I arched my eyebrows at her

"Oh I can, and I will."

"Fine. You're a liar, and a cheater. You sucker punched Bo below the belt and then avoided her like the plague."

"I didn't-"

"Like hell you didn't Agent Lewis. She let you in, of all people she let _you_ in and you screwed her over." Her blue eyes met mine.

"I didn't mean to lie to her. Jenny is part of my past. I left her almost 6months ago, but she wont let me go. I didn't mean for Bo to get caught up in it, I couldn't help it. She's beautiful, and sweet, and funny, and I couldn't help myself. I didn't mean to hurt her Kenzi, I promise you that." Her posture relaxed and her eyes softened

"Well why don't you ditch the wife and tell her that? She's been pushing her feelings away and has been sulking for weeks. Sooner or later she's gunna slip up Lauren, you know she can't just sit still. She's gunna get herself into a shit load of trouble. And as much as I hate to say it, I think you're the only one who can talk some sense into her." You had to admire Kenzi, she was looking out for her best friend.

"It's complicated… I'm ending a marriage not a game of monopoly." She gave me a stern look

"I don't care, just fix it. At least make up your mind. Tell her you're giving your marriage another chance so she can move on. Or break up with that bitch. Stop avoiding her; she thinks that you used her because you locked her out as soon as the truth came out. You didn't fight for her, you threw her out."

"I know. I'm so confused and…" I looked down in shame

"Lauren, you screwed up. We all do. Dust yourself off and put up a fight. Fight for yourself, fight for Bo or fight for your marriage. Just start fighting back. You deserve to be happy, you know that right?" I looked at the young girl in awe

"Yeah I know." She smiled genuinely at me

"Good. I just wanted to remind you." She picked up tray of desserts on her way out of the kitchen and began stuffing them into her mouth. I always thought Kenzi was annoying and she had even more offenses than Bo did. I didn't understand why Bo was so close with her, but now I understood. Kenzi was a good friend, a great one who was wise beyond her years. I would have to get back at her for breaking into my apartment at some point, but for now I was thankful she talked some sense into me.

I would ask for a divorce tonight. I wasn't going to jump into a relationship with Bo, but I needed to be happy. Being with Jenny wasn't what I wanted anymore, and I needed to start fighting for myself.

* * *

I was standing with Dyson who was making fun of me for getting thrown out of the kitchen. I hadn't told him about running into Kenzi or the talk that followed.

"Shut up Dyson." I said to him, he was laughing at me

"Laur, its hilarious! I mean I never thought I would see you being escorted out of a server's kitchen with the chef telling you to stay out. The look the Director Gilmore had on his face was priceless." I had to laugh it was a funny situation

"His face was pretty funny, I thought he would explode."

"He was so shocked that his favorite, most behaved Agent was hiding in the kitchen at the annual Governors Ball." Tamsin cleared her throat and interrupted us

"Lauren, can I have a word?" She looked at the ground as she spoke.

"You mean just the two of us?" I asked

"Lauren." She pleaded. I exchanged a confused look with Dyson and followed Tamsin. She was a few paces in front of me and was silent until she led me into the security room. The walls were lined with TV screens showing the various rooms of the building. There was one guard in the room watching the screens.

"What's up Tamsin?" She fidgeted with her hands and finally looked me in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" I stepped up to her and put my hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you but I need to tell you something."

"It's okay, tell me." I said

"Well I just got a call from Hale. He said that, well maybe you should sit."

"Spit it out." I was becoming more nervous by the second

"Bo sold the painting."

"What?" I whispered

"The Sea of Galilee went back on the market after being removed 16 days ago. The auction was tonight and it sold for a little over 5 million."

"Why do you think Bo is the one who sold it?" I questioned

"She's been very quite recently which at first I chalked up to be because of you and you know. But now I think its because she didn't want to draw any attention to herself. I had Hale check her texts and he said that she had some major protection on that thing, it took him a while to hack. Anyways he saw texts between her and someone else telling them to let her know when the storm had passed, she got a reply 15 minutes ago saying the ship has sailed. I had an alert set up on my phone that informed me of any new story about the painting and 10 minutes ago I got an alert. It was a site for art enthusiasts and they were talking about the rumor of the galilee painting being sold out of Boston right under the FBI's nose." I breathed heavily trying to control my anger

"Shit. Where is she now?" She looked nervously at me

"You sure you wanna step in now? I'v been handling things fine on my own."

"Of course I want to step in, Bo's my problem and I'll take care of her." Tamsin looked away from me, why was she so mad at me

"Fine Lauren, do what you want." She stormed out of the room in a very non-Tamsin way. I would need to have a talk with her very soon. I pulled out my phone and had Hale text me her location. She was still here. My phone rung in my hand and I answere dit without checking who it was

"Lauren hey, can I come over?" it was Jenny.

"I'm kinda busy right now." I walked around looking for the library

"Please, we need to talk… It would be better to have this talk in person." I stopped in my tracks suddenly very interested in what she was saying

"You can tell me over the phone Jenny, I can handle it." She sighed heavily

"I think we should get a divorce." She said after a minute of silence

"Meet me at my apartment in 20 minutes." I said. I turned around and left the convention center immediately. I texted Dyson and told him to find Bo and keep her in his sight while I handled something.

**~Thanks for the follows and favs, and I read every review I lurv it. I know I say it all the time but it means a lot. Ta-hanks :) ~**


	14. Chapter 14

**~I can't thank you enough for the reviews and follows and all that, it's awesome! I love reading what you guys think is going to happen so don't be shy! If I'm being honest I have no clue where I'm going with Tamsin anymore. With that said, bear with me I'm getting back on track. A lot of you are convinced that Bo didn't steal the painting; lets see if you're right! Enjoy. ~**

**Chapter 14**

**LAUREN**

I walk to my car and stop dead in my tracks. What am I doing? Why on earth was I about to leave to talk to my wife hopefully soon to be ex wife when I suspected Bo of committing a crime right under my nose? It was clear in this moment that my personal issues had clouded my judgment in my professional life. I quickly turned around and hurried back into the center. I walk through the main hall and towards the security room. I wanted to check the cameras to see if Dyson had already found her or if she was even here anymore. I opened the door and the security guard stood up and moved his hand over his holstered gun. It was a different guy than before; they must have rotated posts. I scolded myself for not thinking that could be the case and rushing in here like I owned the place. I put my hands up and closed the door.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Lauren Lewis, I didn't mean to barge in." He kept his hand over his gun just like he should "I have a badge, I can show it to you." He nodded his head yes and I slowly bent down and lifted my dress up slightly so I could remove the badge from the strap of my heel. I turned the badge around so he could see it and he relaxed

"Sorry special agent Lewis, I didn't know you were going to be here tonight."

"I'm here as a guest but my CI seems to be running lose around here, mind if I take a look? "I asked as I pointed to the screens. He nodded his head yes and stepped aside so I could have a look

"Agent Tamsin is still here, she and a scruffy looking dude are on the same witch hunt I assume you're on." I nodded my head and I searched for any sign of Bo or Kenzi on the screen. I didn't see them but I have a feeling that Bo wouldn't have bolted out of here as soon as the deal was done, that would have made her look guilty. But I also knew that she would want to stay out of sight. I thanked the guard and left the room in search of Bo. The center was huge and it took a while to check all the rooms just on the first floor.

But then I remembered a time I was chasing Bo about 4 1/2 years ago, we were at an abandoned factory. I remember not being able to find her inside and wandering up to the roof. I found her and I asked why she went to the roof. She looked at me and said that she liked to aim high, I remember not believing her, not that I should have she likes to lie when she's backed up in a corner. It was a half-truth and every now and again I would find her on the roof of a building waiting for me to find her. The times that I had found her there were the only times that we ever talked. In the past Bo was a thorn in my side and the only times we both seemed to be able to calm down enough and have a genuine conversation were those times on the roof. I started hurrying towards the stairs to the roof in hopes that she would be there and we could talk. I walk up the stairs as fast as I can in my heels. I slowly open the door and step out into the cold air, it's windy up here and my hair is being thrown in every direction. There are still remnants of the snow we had a few days ago. I hug my black dress coat close to me. I walk away from the door and wander around looking for her. I really thought she would be here… A soft voice behind me cuts through the wind

"Lauren?" I turn and smile at the sight of her; I knew she would be here. She's wearing the same outfit as Kenzi but has her signature black leather jacket on. Her cheeks are stained red from being out in the cold for so long and her hands are shoved in her pockets.

"I thought you would be up here."

"I needed to clear my head." Her eyes were stone cold. I mentally prepared myself to deal with the Bo from this morning, not the Bo I had come to care for.

"I know the feeling." She stumbled around the rooftop avoiding my gaze.

"Are you drunk?" I questioned

"I may have stolen a few drinks… or five." She was circling around me like a great white shark circles its prey.

"And you thought the roof was the best place for you to be?"

"Are you worried about me Lauren?"

"What if I am?" She laughed and continued to circle around me slowly

"I call bullshit." She was walking a little bit too close to the edge for my comfort, she was a good 4 feet away but I'd rather she was 40 feet away.

"Knock it off Bo." I was losing my patience

"Make me." Seriously? I shook my head at her

"Whatever. Do what you want." That made her stop and look at me, determination in her eyes. I turned to walk away form her but she grabbed my wrist. I stood in my place not turning to face her

"That's it? You're just gunna leave?" Her fingers were wrapped tight around my wrist making it hard for me to pull away from her.

"Let go." I demanded. I was done playing her game, or whatever this was.

"I don't want to." Her words held a deeper meaning that was clear to me, and as much as I wanted to turn around and tell her that my past was in the past I just couldn't.

"Bo, please." I was debating if I wanted to dive deeper into the complicated mess that was our personal relationship, or if I should bring up the painting and complicate our professional relationship. I didn't want to do either. I became aware of the deafening silence and if Bo weren't holding onto me I would have thought she left. To my surprise she let my wrist fall from her fingers, sighing heavily as she did. I began walking away towards the door, I was cold and we could finish this talk inside.

A hand landed on my shoulder spinning me around, and the next thing I knew her lips were pressed firmly against mine. I forgot about everything else, and kissed her back. Her hands were on the small of my back holding onto me as if her life depended on it. She parted my lips and slipped her tongue into my mouth causing me to moan. Our kiss deepened as we tried to say everything with this one kiss. My hands drifted up to the collar of her jacket and held on tight pulling her closer to me, I needed her to be closer to me.

**BO**

I don't know why I kissed her, I just had this strong impulse to do it and I did.. We hungrily kissed each other wanting more, no needing more. We needed more from each other, I needed her to not be married and to finally trust me and let me in, and I don't know what she needed from me but I felt it in the way she held me close and pulled on my lower lip. She bit down hard and it hurt but I let her do it, my hands slipped under her jacket and I felt the heat radiate from her body and dug my nails into her back. Her body felt incredible against mine; I felt her heart beating hard and fast. We kissed until I couldn't breathe anymore, I was drunk and she could no doubt taste the vodka on my lips and I was losing the ability to stand up on my own. Our mouths slowed and I forced her lips away from mine needing oxygen before I passed out. I pushed her away from me conscious of the fact that if she remained this close I would continue kissing her until we turned blue from lack of oxygen and the cold winter air. She lifted her hand up to her mouth and dragged her fingers across her kiss-swollen lips.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know, it just happened." It was only answer I could come up with

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded my head yes, I had this feeling that things were about to get worse.

"Why did you sell the Storm on the Sea of Galilee?" I was right.

"Excuse me?"

"I know you sold it tonight, why did you do it?"

"How could I sell it Lauren, I have at least one FBI Agent watching me 24/7?" She was back in Special Agent mode, I could tell by the way she straighten her posture, held her hands together, and stared me down.

"It's very impressive even for you. I'm curious to know how you managed to do it."

"We already talked about this." She laughed her sarcastic laugh and I felt my temper rising

"That we did but you lied to me that time so I'm asking again.. Did you sell the painting? Try to be honest I know its hard for you."

"I'm not the only one who has trouble with honesty am I?" I let my guard down for one minute that was a mistake. I watched her reaction knowing that it would get to her

"Inside, now." I hated when she order me to do things.

"No thanks." She clenched her jaw and I watched as she tried to control her irritation

"I have no trouble doing this the hard way, but I'd like to spare you the embarrassment."

"There's no reason we have to do this at all since I didn't do anything wrong."

"Fine." She pulled out her phone and sent a text, five minutes later Dyson and Tamsin appeared. I looked for a way out, I wanted to run, it was the only thing I knew to do in this situation. There was no way out, I was trapped.

"I am having such a good time, but I think I'll call it a night." I said as I quickly walked by Lauren. It wasn't a good plan but it was the only one I had. Her arm wrapped around the front of my waist stopping me from going any further. I cursed under my breath, not because she had stopped me from running away and because Dyson was now putting handcuffs on me but because my heart fluttered at her touch.

"I'm sorry Bo, but we need to take you in for questioning." Tamsin said quietly. Lauren didn't speak; she stood and watched, as I was lead inside. I tired starting a conversation with Tamsin or Dyson; I was looking for an opportunity to distract them so I could get away. The opportunity never came. I was lead down the stairs, through the back entrance and into a black SUV. We sped back to the FBI and I was immediately placed in an interrogation room.

* * *

I was surprised to see that they sent in Tamsin to question me, I thought for sure it would have been Dyson.

"Hey Bo." She said gently as she sat across from me. I nodded at her and quickly cleared my head. It was something I did before every interrogation, if I didn't then I would become distracted and slip up.

"Sending in the new kid, very smart. Score one for White Collar." I spoke to the glass that separated me from Lauren and Dyson.

"Lets just get right into it. You know why you're here, make it easier for yourself and everyone else and just be honest."

"Why are you here?" I asked

"What?"

"Well Tam-tam besides the obvious fact that this is your job, I want to know why you're here. How did you get into White collar?" She looked at the glass with a confused look and then back at me.

"Same way everyone else does."

"Wrong answer."

**LAUREN**

I sent Tamsin in because she had never questioned Bo and I wanted to see how she would react to me sending in a newer agent. I knew Tamsin was shocked to see this side of Bo. But I didn't think Bo would be too hard on her since they seemed to be pretty friendly towards one another, I was clearly wrong. I prayed that Tamsin could hold her own but I was preparing to intervene if I had to.

"You don't know that. What does the shipped has sailed mean?" good Tamsin ignore her.

"There's something about you that makes you different from the other Agents, I haven't been able to figure it out but I have a feeling it has to do with the reason you know what cots are at the FCI." I shot out of my seat and walked into the room. Bo and Tamsin were staring each other down.

"That's none of your business." Bo smirked and I saw her turn back into the person she was a month ago.

"What did you do? Theft, murder, arson, what was it?"

"Tamsin, I've got it from here." I finally interrupted making them both turn to look at me for a moment

"No, Lauren I've got it." Tamsin argued

"Yeah Lauren she's got it."

"That's an order Agent." Tamsin gave me an aggravated look but reluctantly got up and left the room. Leaving Bo and me in a familiar situation.

"You barely gave her a chance Lauren."

"I think we better go back to Agent Lewis considering the circumstances."

"Is that an order?" She was certainly back to her old ways

"Who did you get to sell it for you? I've been thinking and there is no way you could have done it yourself. My guess is Kenzi, but that's so obvious."

"This is just like old times, its fun isn't it?"

"No, I never enjoyed the times we spent down here." She threw her hands over her heart and groaned

"I'm hurt Lauren."

"I didn't think that I'd see you in hand cuffs again so soon, that I'm enjoying." I shut the door and walked around the room

"You can hand cuff me anytime Lauren, especially when you're wearing that dress." She winked at me and her eyes followed me around the room

"Good to know. It was smart of you to auction the painting the same day you put it back on the market, score one for Dennis." She chuckled and bit her bottom lip

"I'm kind of turned on right now." I rolled my eyes at her

"There are rules Bo, and you never seem to be able to follow them, even the simplest ones. Lets review them shall we? First, when we're in this room and you're in hand cuffs you address me as Agent Lewis. Second, don't lie to me, I always know what you're thinking and you're just wasting your breath. Third, cut the sarcasm, its bullshit and you know it. Lastly, stop stealing, you have that anklet for a reason remember?" I sat down and waited for her to speak. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair and for a moment I thought she would cave

"You're right I hate rules… Whenever people tell me not to do something it makes me want to do it even more. Does that ever happen to you Lauren?" I pushed my anger down but it was hard when she acted like this. My phone rang and I removed it from my pocket checking to see who it was. Jenny's name appeared on the screen and I cursed myself for forgetting to tell her I couldn't meet her. I silence the phone and placed it on the table, Bo's eyes darted to the screen and I knew she saw who it was.

"Don't you have to take that?" She was angry now

"Mind your own business."

"Have you taken another mistress to keep you warm at night or is she being a good wife and doing that?"

"Leave my personal life out of this. You got caught Bo, deal with it."

"I'm surprised she stuck around after walking in on our hot and heavy make out session, she's a keeper."

"You don't know the whole story." Her eyes were intense and intimidating.

"You're right I don't. I'm sure whatever it is totally makes up for you cheating on your wife and lying to me." Her eyes filled with tears but she held them at bay

"Shut up." Her words cut deep, she didn't know my story what I had been through.

"You want to know about the painting?" She wiped a single tear away

"Of course I do. If you're going to insult me then lets just end this conversation right now before one of us says something we cant take back." She nodded her head in agreement

"I didn't sell it. I was going to the first week I got out of prison but then something changed and I canceled the private auction. I didn't steal it either. A friend of my Mother's gave it to me 3 years ago before she passed away. I think she was the one who stole it, I didn't really know her that well.. Apparently she was very close with my Mom when she was alive. She wasn't there for the funeral and she wanted to make up for it. She gave me the painting and told me it was one of my mom's favorite pieces… I should have given it to you or returned it to the museum but I was having trouble parting with it. I told Kenzi to get rid of it, and she did. She didn't sell it, so please leave her alone." I wasn't expecting her to say anything about the painting so hearing this was shocking to say the least. I wasn't sure if she was telling the truth so I stayed silent and studied her looking for signs. Her eyes were soft and a full of emotion, just the way I liked them. She seemed to be done with the convict act and as far as I could tell she was being honest.

"Who did Kenzi give it to?" I said after minutes of silence

"No clue. She met someone at the docks but didn't see his face and didn't ask for his name."

"Who did you text about the storm passing?" She sighed heavily and rubbed her temples, I assumed the effects of the alcohol were starting to wear off.

"An old friend… It wasn't about the painting even though it seems like it was."

"Are you sure?" she nodded her head yes

"Promise."

"Thank you for being honest." She smiled slightly at me and I returned the gesture

"So when do I go back?"

"Go back where?"

"To prison." She looked worried and I wanted to ease her mind quickly

"We talked about strikes and I think you just earned your first. As long as you stop with the stealing, tricking and lying then you wont ever have to go back there. You can start over Bo." She was teary eyed again and it occurred to me that no one had told her this before.

"That sounds too good to be true."

"Well believe it."

**BO**

When Lauren said I could start over I felt this wave of relief wash over me. I never thought that would be possible for me. I had always thought about it over the years but I never had the guts to do it, and to be honest I loved it. I was good at being a con, and it had been a part of my life for so long that I didn't know how to do anything else. I had never wanted to change my life before now, before Lauren. She was still married and I wasn't going to ruin that for her, but I wanted to be a part of her life. I would be there as a friend if that's what she needed; I just wanted to be part of her life. I didn't want us to end up in this situation over and over and over again, we had done this enough times to last a lifetime.

"Lauren, I don't want to sit across from you in handcuffs anymore." She stood up and unlocked them for me

"I didn't mean literally, although thanks for that… I meant that I want to start over, I don't want to keep ending up in this situation."

"I'm glad to hear that. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for you so let's get you home."

**~Feel free to review! Next time we'll see Lauren and Jenny talk about the D word.~ **


	15. Chapter 15

**~Wow, thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad so many of you like this story that means a lot to me. - Special shout out to **_**nerdrific79**_** I look forward to your reviews every ch. keep being awesome! **

**Some of you are concerned that Bo is giving in to Lauren too easily, to that I would say be patient. These ladies still have a lot of ahead of them. Now lets see if Jenny really does want a divorce! **

**Shout out to Lost Girl, Prod. Pics & Showtime for letting me borrow these wonderful characters. ~**

**~As always, enjoy.~**

**Chapter 15**

**LAUREN**

The drive home was awkward to say the least. I think the anger was past us, or at least the visible anger was gone. Bo stayed quite not looking in my direction. I wanted to talk to her, but there was nothing I could say to her that would help, at least not yet. I hoped my talk with Jenny would go the way I wanted it to, but I wasn't very optimistic about it. Why did she change her mind all of the sudden? Our talks over the past few weeks hadn't lead me to believe that she was leaning towards anything but staying together, I thought I would have to force her to get a divorce. I was deep in thought when Bo touched my arm

"Lauren you just passed our building." I shook my head and turned to look at Bo who was giving me a concerned look

"Sorry, what?" I said

"Are you alright? You seem distracted…" she looked down at her hand on my arm and slowly removed it.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about a lot these days…" She looked away and relaxed into her seat again

"Got it." I turned around and as soon as the car was parked in the garage Bo was out of the car and on her way up to her room. I didn't rush to catch up with her like I wanted to; instead I gave her space. I shut the car off and headed up to the long conversation that was waiting for me.

I walked down the hallway to my door and saw Agent Andrews sitting in his post, I gave him a courteous nod and he smiled.

"Oh Agent Lewis, there was a woman here waiting for you. I hope it's all right I let her in to your room, she said she was your wife." I smiled at the young man

"It's fine, but you really shouldn't let strangers into my room with out letting me know, it could have been a crazy stalker." He turned red and I chuckled softly, the new agents were always so adorable.

"Don't worry, this one's not a stalker she is my wife. Just something to keep in mind for the future James, say hi to your father for me?" He looked surprised

"You know my father?"

"He used to be my boss before he got transferred to New York."

"I should have realized that you were the Lauren he was talking about, I'll let him know… He misses you, says he's never met anyone as smarter." I blushed at his words

"I miss him too, make sure he gets my message James." I left him with a smile on my face; his father had been a mentor to me in my early days as an Agent. He was a good man and I missed him a lot, I would have to remember to write him… I opened the door to find a sleeping Jenny sprawled out on my bed. A sight that would have warmed my heart 5 years ago.I changed out of the dress and into yoga pants and a zip up sweatshirt. I sat on the bed next to her and waited for her to wake up, I didn't want to wake her, but then again I didn't have to. She had always had this uncanny ability to sense when I was awake when she was asleep- it was impressive. Although it had been over a year since we had slept in the same bed together and I wasn't sure if she still had that super power…

"Lauren?" I looked down and watched as she slowly blinked her eyes open and looked at me. She smiled and slowly sat up.

"Sorry I'm late, something came up at work." She rubbed her eyes and stretched out

"I figured…"

"So, on the phone, did you mean what you said?" She looked down tucking her curly hair behind her ear. I took her silence to mean that she didn't mean it.

"I just wanted you to want to talk to me… We've been talking for weeks and you don't ever want to be there, you're always somewhere else."

"We may talk everyday, but when do we actually say anything? Be honest with yourself Jen, we've run out of things to talk about." She looked at me with sad eyes

"There was a time where we could talk about nothing for hours… I miss those times."

"If things were different, maybe it could have stayed that way." She reached for my hand and I considered pulling away but I let her do it.

"I'm so sorry, for everything… I thought it was your fault that first day I came back to the city, but it was my fault… All of this is my fault."

"There are two people in this marriage, I've screwed up just as much as you have." She smiled at me and squeezed my hand

"That's not true…"

"No its not… Truth is you broke my heart. I needed you, where were you?" She recoiled her hand and shifted uncomfortably on the bed

"I know, but you were different… I didn't know how to help." I felt the tears form

"Well that really sucked for me. I was a wreck I was lost and I needed you to at least be there for me.. I didn't expect you to know what to do, I just expected you to be there." Tears streamed down my face, as flashes of the past went through my mind.

"I don't.. I felt helpless, and I just made things worse didn't I?"

"I don't want to do this anymore."

"I don't want to let you go." She wiped the tears away from my face but they kept falling.

"Please Jenny… I want so badly to forget about the past and start over with you, but I can't do it. I…I don't love you anymore." She was crying now and in the past 2 years this was the most honest moment we had shared. She shook her head no and forced herself to talk

"I could make you fall back in love with me, it's gunna take time but-"

"You can't force me to fall in love with you again, don't you see how wrong that is? That's not a marri-" She pulled me into a desperate kiss. Her mouth meeting mine with hungry lips. She held my face in her hands and I stayed in my place frozen and confused. Her lips moved with mine but not in the easy way they used to move together, this was awkward and forced and it felt wrong. At one point my whole world stopped when she kissed me and now all it did was make me wish it were someone else's lips pressed against mine. I put my hands on her shoulders and forced her away from me. Her head fell into her hands and she began to sob, I felt bad for her but not sympathetic. This talk should have happened 2 ½ years ago, and I had delayed it by not speaking my mind and running from my problems. I stood up form the bed giving us both some space. I paced around the room and waited for her to compose her self a bit. Her sobs turned to a quite sniff; my instinct was to go over and comfort her but I kept my distance. No need to make this any harder than it had to be.

"Jenny, I want to be clear... It may seem harsh but it's better if we're honest from this point on. I'm not in love with you anymore; I haven't been for a long time. I'm asking you to let me go, I'm asking you to give me my happiness back, I'm asking for a divorce. A quick and painless one that ends with us going our separate ways on good terms." I continued to pace around the room not knowing what else to do while she sat silently letting my words sink in. I watched as she quieted the last of her sniffling and she composed herself. I used to think she was the strongest person I had ever met, I know now that wasn't true, she was just like the rest of us. The rest of us, i saw her being lowered form the metaphorical pedestal I had placed her on in this moment, like I was finally waking up and seeing everything for what it was.

"I need some time to think Laur.. I don't want to be with someone who doesn't want to be with me. I need to take some time to myself and think about everything, I wont beg you to stay with me even though I'm not opposed to begging but I can see you're already gone. I don't want to be one of those couples who fight over who gets the car or the house or any of that shit, give me time and we wont become that couple…" She was putting her grey p-coat on and I couldn't believe what she was saying

"How much time?" I blurted out before I could stop the words from leaving my mouth, she winced at my eagerness and I felt bad

"I don't know Lauren, just give it to me?" I nodded my head yes and once again I couldn't help the words from escaping

"We are talking about getting a divorce right? You need time to process before filing for divorce?" I scratched the back of my head nervously, she looked down at the ground and shrugged her shoulders, and she turned and headed towards the door. Just before she left the room she turned to look at me, our eyes meeting in an intense gaze

"I hear you loud and clear." She left and I heard the click of the door. I walked through the middle room and up to Bo's door; my hand was about to make contact with the wooden door when I stopped myself.

"Agent Hotpants, what are you doing." I turned and came face to face the blue eyed girl for the second time today

"Kenzi, what are you doing?" She stood with her hands on her hips

"I asked you first."

"I don't know… I just blinked and I was here." Her shoulders relaxed and her gaze was only slightly threatening

"I suggest the next time you knock on Bo's door you have a better answer for me." I'm a pretty intimidating person, I hold my ground and stand tall it's what makes me so good at my job. But standing face to face with the small Russian girl I knew how people felt when I spoke to them. Small.

"I'm just going to go back to bed." I said with a tight smile.

"Good idea."

* * *

**BO**

"What is that terrible noise make it stop." Kenzi groaned next to me. There was someone knocking on my door at a level that annoyed me as well as my bff who lay beside me with a pillow over her face. I slumped out of bed and walked to the door and opened it.

"Dyson why? Early." A scruffy faced Dyson looked down at me and smiled. He took his time answering me, taking in the sight of me in my underwear and t-shirt and nothing else

"You've been called upon."

"First of all what time is it? Second of all stop checking me out, third of all called upon?" I rubbed the sleep away from my eyes and looked around for a pair of pants. My eyes found a pair of leggings that were dressed over a chair; I walked to them and happily threw them on inviting the warmth they provided.

"it's 6am, I will never apologize for doing that, and Director Gilmore is asking for a meeting." I groaned feeling the hangover hit me hard.

"When is my stupid meeting?" He smiled as if he was enjoying my displeasure

"You've got a little over an hour, I'll be out here with Andrews." He pulled the door with him as he left my room. I groaned again and was greeted with a pillow to the head

"Ouch, what the hell Kenzi?" I looked over a the bed to see Kenzi burying herself with the covers

"Morning time. Sleepy time for pretty people." I rolled my eyes and went to the middle room to get some coffee. I slowly creaked the door; once I was sure no one else was in the room I headed for the coffee maker. I sat on the counter while I waited for the coffee to be done. 10 minutes later I had a cup in my hand and went back to my room. I walked in and shut the door placing my cup on the table. Something was different when I walked back in here; maybe I was losing my mind. I rubbed my temples wishing the hangover away. I slowly went back to the door and opened it again. My eyes looked over the room and didn't see anything different; I opened the door wider and stepped into the room wondering what was wrong with me. I sighed and turned around and there was the difference. Taped on my door was a letter with my name written on it. I lifted the letter off of my door and went back into my bedroom. I knew it was from Lauren, I mean who else could it be? Plus it smelled like her, and I had seen that handwriting enough times to know when it was hers. I sat down and happily sipped my coffee – thank god someone created a drink as lovely as this. I set the letter down on the table. I had a feeling what this letter was about. The last time I was in Lauren's bed I told her to write it all down because saying it out loud was hard. That seemed like ages ago, why now? It's not like I owe it to her to read it, I know I'll be tempted to read it though… I shook my head clear and went to shower leaving the now empty cup next to the letter.

* * *

Why on earth did Director Gilmore want to see me? I knew that he was Lauren's boss, which meant he was as high up as you could go in this building but why did he want to see me? I sat in his empty office waiting for him to enter. I wasn't nervous- I didn't get nervous. But I was certainly curious.

"Ms. Dennis." A deep voice echoed through the room. I stood and turned around to see not only Director Gilmore but also Lauren. She smiled at me and followed him in. Director Gilmore was a big man, I had never come face to face with him. He was bigger than I thought he would be, and older than I thought. His dark black hair was sprinkled with salt and pepper. We shook hands and he motioned for both Lauren and I to have a seat. I didn't look over at the blonde but I felt her eyes on me. I watched as the director read the notes on his desk left by his secretary.

"Why am I here?" I asked. The director looked up at me his dark blue-grey eyes trying to get a read on me

"Patience is a virtue Ms. Dennis."

"Well it's a virtue I don't have."

"Bo, Director Gilmore wants to ask you something." Lauren looked hard at the Director, I knew from that look that he was more than her Boss, they had some connection to each other.

"Agent Lewis is right… Bo I would like to know how you're liking White Collar."

"Uh it's fine I guess... It keeps me out of prison so you could say I love it." Was this really what I was "called upon" for? Director Gilmore looked at Lauren and back at me

"Agent Lewis here has been working on a special project and all of her attention needs to be on that, so.. I guess what I'm asking is do you think WC could run without her at the helm?" I turned to look over at Lauren

"You're leaving?" She straightened up a bit in her chair and addressed me

"Not technically, well I guess yeah. I've been working with an old professor of mine and it's been hard to focus on WC and the project so I've decided to pick one." I searched her eyes to see if there was something else going on

"I don't think I'm the one to ask about you leaving White Collar, I just got here." Lauren smiled at me gently and looked at the Director and back at me

"I'd like your thoughts on the issue, even if you just got here."

"Do Dyson and Tamsin know? I mean you're just gunna spring this on them?" She looked down briefly

"These past few weeks have been a test run for the two of them to see if they could handle it."

"Well I don't think they'll be happy, Tamsin is already pretty pissed at you." I bit my lip I knew I shouldn't have said that.

"Do you think Dyson could handle becoming head of the department?"

"I guess, he's good at what he does… What is it you're doing? Didn't you just become head of White Collar?" I asked. This all seemed very un-like Lauren, I took her as a creature of habit, I guess I was wrong.

"I've been the head for a few years and then some. I think it's time for a change. I love white collar and it's been a part of my life for the past 7 years but it's not what I want anymore. I have this new opportunity, that is new and exciting…" Suddenly I didn't feel like we were talking about her job. I swallowed hard.

"Agent Lewis has been a big part of White Collar crime and if she decides to leave us for this new opportunity we want to make sure WC can handle the change." I turned to look at Direct Gilmore. He had sadness in his eyes when he spoke about her leaving.

"I think Dyson and the rest of the Agents could handle it. I don't know how happy they would be about it but I know they could handle it." I stood from my chair

"Can I leave now?" The director smiled at me

"You may, thank you for your time Ms. Dennis." I shrugged my shoulders and went to leave the office. I heard the director saying something to Lauren and I slowed down so I could eavesdrop

"Keep an eye on her Lauren, the whole roof thing has gotten around and I want to be sure she doesn't get into anymore trouble."

"She didn't do anything wrong technically, but I'll be around for the rest of the week to watch her- not that she needs to be watched."

"Thank you, oh and please give my regards to Jennifer will you?" I stopped at the door and waited for Laurens reply.

"We're not... When I see her I'll let her know." I hurried out of the room and walked to the elevator. I watched as the doors closed and jumped a bit when an arm stopped them from closing. Lauren stepped into the elevator and I gave a courteous smile. We stood awkwardly and I waited for the doors to shut again

"Sorry for dragging you into this, I thought you would have a fresh view on the situation." I nodded my head at her words.

"It's fine."

"I'm also sorry that this means I'll be leaving you too… I certainly don't want to but for you to keep your deal you'll have to stay in White Collar… Most likely you'll become Tamsin's CI." I hadn't thought about how the change would impact me.

"I'll be fine, I've had some practice over the past few weeks." She looked at me and I did my best to keep my eyes forward. Her hand landed on my shoulder forcing me to face her. Her hazel brown eyes met mine and I felt my stomach flutter. Damn my body for holding onto the blonde when my mind had been trying to let go of her.

"I'm sorry for just abandoning you like that, it wasn't intentional.. It was partly because I suck at dealing with my personal issues, and also partly because of bad timing."

"You don't need to apologize, it's not like we spent more than a few days together." She tilted her head to the side and smirked at me

"You didn't read it yet?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well I hope you read it soon… It's the first of many."

"You don't have to do that, seriously I'm getting over it." I should have taken the stairs

"By it I hope you don't mean me." I felt the confusion spread across my face.

"Of course I mean you… Lauren I won't break up a marriage." She snuck her hand up to my cheek and I forced myself not to lean into her touch

"Read my letter Bo." She pulled her hand away from me when the elevator doors opened. I slowly followed her and headed to Tamsin's desk. She wouldn't be in for another hour so I took a seat. I took out the letter that was folded up in my back pocket and stared at it. Why should I bother opening it? Lauren was clearly leaving White Collar which means I wouldn't see her anymore, would I even live in the same building anymore or would I live with Dyson or Tamsin when she left? My mind wanted me to rip the letter up and just get used to not having Lauren in my life anymore, but my heart wanted me to open it…

"You might have to actually open that to read what's inside." I looked up at Tamsin starring down at me

"Thanks for the advice." She smiled and offered me a cup of coffee.

"Hey I'm sorry about what I said to you last night." I really did feel bad, I genuinely like Tamsin and she had never seen me as a criminal. Except when I was arrested last.

"Relax Bo it's fine, you were backed into a corner."

"Yeah but I actually like you Tamsin and I didn't mean for it to happen like that." She smiled and sipped her coffee as she sat on her desk and crossed her legs. She reminded me of Lauren in this moment.

"Sounds like you're getting soft Dennis." I rolled my eyes

"Maybe I am." We sat silently for a while until she broke the silence

"Go ahead and ask me." I looked up at her to see if she was bluffing

"Ask you what?" I played dumb

"Ask me what you've wanted to ask me for weeks now." She seemed like she was serious so I went for it

"FCI, how do you know what it's like in there?" She set her cup down and seemed to drift away in her past

"Becoming a FBI agent was never a plan of mine. I grew up in a shitty home, my mom was abusive and my dad was a drunk. I was forced to provide for my younger sister and basically be a mother to her. I was in school and wanted to go to college, but I dropped out in the 9th grade so I could get a full time job. I spent a few years supporting my sister but my mom used to steal the money I made, and my father would run out of booze and I'd break down and buy him a bottle so he didn't go through withdrawal."

"That must have been hard for you." I had no clue she had gone through all this. She held a hand up to say that she wasn't finished yet

"It wasn't easy… My sister got sick, really sick; it was lung cancer. I lived in the city and I knew a few drug dealers, so I started selling to pay for her treatments." Tamsin's gaze was hard and I could see her visually playing it all out in her head, I reached out and placed a comforting hand on her thigh, she looked at me and smiled

"I sold everything form weed to heroine… Her treatments weren't working and she was getting worse day by day and my parents got worse along with her. One night she had blacked out and started seizing… My dad drank himself to death that night…. My mom blamed me for his death and for my sister's cancer. My sister died 9 days later, she was so brave even in death." A tear streamed down her face and I felt my heart break for her.

"I ran away after that, there was no reason for me to stay there. I started doing the dugs I sold. One night I overdosed and when I woke up in the hospital they told me I was going to prison once I was healthy. I ended up in FCI until a certain blonde we know came to visit me. She offered me a better life and told me I was smart and brave and that she needed someone like that on her side. She told me to behave and she would get me transferred to a lower level prison. Six moths later I was transferred to The Old Colony Correctional center and 3 years after that I was moved to the Boston Pre-release center for a year."

"After that I'm guessing Lauren whipped you into shape." She smiled and I felt some of the heaviness disappear

"That she did. She made sure I never wanted to do another drug in my life; I don't even take Tylenol anymore. Eventually I got my GED went to college and became an agent."

"Good a happy ending." I removed my hand from her leg and sipped at my warm coffee

"I guess it is."

"My mom died when I was a teenager and it was hard, but I couldn't imagine going through what you did and coming out the other side." She sighed heavily

"I didn't think I would either, but here I am… Now get out of my chair this is my desk."

**~I have more but it was really long and I decided to split it in half. Did Tamsin's past surprise you? Should BO read the letter? What do you think about Lo leaving White Collar? What exactly is this special project she been involved with? Thanks for reading. Cheers!~ **


	16. Chapter 16

**~Enjoy.~ **

**Chapter 16**

_**BO**_

I was in Lauren's office and waiting for her to get back from her meeting. She was telling her WC team that she was considering leaving, even though I know she's already made up her mind. The last few days around here have been a bit awkward. Lauren has been here and I don't know how to act around her, and I don't think she knows how to act around me either. We're both being very polite and tiptoeing around each other.

I still haven't read the letter, it's been burning a hole in my pocket but I can't bring myself to open it. Kenzi says that I should give her a chance and read it, that I'm being stubborn and maybe I am but I can't find a good enough to reason to open it. But curiosity should be a good enough reason, shouldn't it? I should read it or throw it away before it drives me insane. I took the letter from my back pocket and put it on the desk in front of me. Why am I torturing myself? She lied to me, she made it seem like she used me, she hurt me. She broke my heart before I even knew she had the power to do it… But, what would I have done if I were in her position? I kept thinking back to the night when I walked in and saw them talking and how Lauren had cried in my arms. It was heartbreaking to see her like that. If that happened after they talked to each other it must be a complicated relationship and it clearly cuts deep… I should open it. I reach out for the letter and being to open it when the door opens. A very annoyed Lauren walks in and slams the door shut. I sit quietly and put the letter away. She has her back to me and I watch as her shoulders move up and down.

"Is everything alright Lauren?" I said kindly. She ran her hand through her hair and turned around. She was crying. I stood up and walked over to the other side of the desk. I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled

"I guess they didn't take it well?" She closed her eyes and shook her head. I led her to a chair and sat her down. I leaned against the desk and waited for her to collect herself. After a few minutes she opened her eyes

"It was awful Bo. They were so angry with me even if they didn't show it I knew they felt betrayed. Tamsin didn't say a word the entire time, and Dyson was furious he didn't understand how I could leave. It didn't go how I wanted it to go." She wiped her tears away and I smiled at her

"They just need time, it's not like you've made you choice yet right?" she gave me a look and I knew she had made her choice.

"When are you leaving?"

"At the end of next month."

"I know you'll be missed." She looked up at me with her honey eyes and smiled

"Not by everyone…" I looked down at my feet and crossed my arms.

"It's okay, I know you haven't read the letter yet." She said

"I want to read it, but I can't bring myself to open it. I need to know why you want me to read it, should I even bother with it? Because if it's just you telling me that you and Jenny are staying together then save me the pain of reading those words over and over again."

"I wouldn't do that to you, I'm not heartless Bo… I lied to you and I feel terrible for that and then I accused you of stealing that painting when my gut told me that you didn't do it. I want you to read the letter Bo. I want you to read it so badly. I want you to know what my marriage was like; I want you to know about my past. I want you to know that…" I looked at her as she stood inches away from me.

"Know what?" I said so quietly that I wasn't sure if I had actually said anything at all.

"I want you to know that I am falling for you. You consume 95% of my thoughts every single day. I want you to know that I miss being around you, I miss your sense of humor, your honesty, waking up in your arms, and I miss that damn dimple of yours. I care about you, and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you and I am so sorry about that. You don't know how incredibly sorry I am." I swallowed hard taking in her words. This was what I had been waiting to hear for the past few weeks wasn't it? I opened my mouth but no words came out. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me towards her. I held my breath as her hand slipped down to the hem of my jeans and into my back pocket. She removed the letter and released me from her grip. I exhaled when she took a step back. She opened the envelope and handed me the letter.

"Now you don't have to open it. I hope you read it." She grabbed her coat and left her office. I turned around to see her dragging Tamsin to the elevators. I closed the door and sat down in Lauren's chair. I took a deep breath and started reading.

_**LAUREN**_

"Get in the car Tamsin." A very annoyed blonde stood in front of me glaring at me

"You can't make me."

"I could if I wanted to but I wont have to, because you really want to come with me." I got in the car and shut my door as I watched the young agent debate her next move. She rolled her eyes and opened the passenger door and got in.

"Why do I want to come with you?"

"We're taking a field trip, buckle up." She sighed and relaxed into her seat as I drove out of the garage and out of the city.

"Where are we going Lauren?" She asked after 20 minutes of silence

"To see an old friend of min-" I was cut off

"If this is another one of your stupid lessons then drop me off here, I'm not in the mood." I laughed and sped up

"Will you just sit there enjoy the ride and listen?" She mumbled something but remained silent.

"I was going to say I wanted you to see what I've been working on. I'm sorry for disappearing Tamsin. This new project distracted me; you know how I get with work. On top of that there was Jenny, I hate the idea of ending my marriage and betraying my vows, but I haven't been happy for a very long time and I was building up the courage to stand up for myself. I didn't mean to ignore you and leave you behind." I looked over at her and she was deep in thought

"You didn't leave me behind, it's not like I can't take care of myself. You're my boss, that's it." I made a sharp turn into a parking lot and pulled into a space and put the car in park. Tamsin held a blank expression when I turned to look at her.

"That is not true. You know I care about you right? I feel like I went to pick you up from the pre-release center just last week… I know you can take care of yourself, but you don't have to. You have me to do that. I will always be protective over you and I will always be there for you. We aren't just co-workers or friends, we're family and that's the truth. That's why you're upset that I'm leaving." I waited for her to answer but she was even more stubborn than a certain brunette I knew.

"I'm sorry and I promise I wont do that to you again." She looked at me with glassy green eyes.

"You better not." I laughed at her and took her hand in mine.

"You have my word. If I ever act that selfishly again don't be afraid to talk some sense into me, that's what family does for each other. They call each other out on their shit." She laughed and gave my hand a squeeze

"I think I can do that."

"I know you can."

* * *

I watched as Tamsin looked around the warehouse we were standing in. She turned to look at me

"Lauren what on earth have you been doing here?" I laughed

"I've been getting back to my first love, science."

"I knew you were smart but shit." I laughed again at my young friend who was in pure shock. I expected nothing less from her.

"Do you want to see something cool?" She nodded her head at me and I took her into my office. I turned the lights off and turned my computer on. I led Tamsin to the center of the room and turned on the computer there as well.

"What is this all about Laur?"

"Give me a minute to set everything up." I moved back to my desk and made sure the main control of the room was turned on. I went pack to the center of the room and started typing something up. I turned on the projector and an image of a man dressed in army gear was displayed in front of us.

"This is Sergeant Declan Crawford, he was one of the sergeant's I worked with while in Iraq, we we're very close… He was handing out supplies in a village when an IED went off. He was in a coma for 3 months and when he woke he was missing his left leg. He was flown to a medical center in Oxford and I went with him. I was the one who preformed the amputation, it was infected and I knew he wouldn't live if I didn't act fast."

"This is around the time you left the army wasn't it?" Tamsin asked, I nodded my head yes and continued.

"I spent my last 6 months with the army in Oxford monitoring Stg. Crawford and two of his men that had been in the explosion and then I ended things with the army and started my career as an Agent… I was approached my Professor who told me about his research. I've working to help the men and women who have been injured while serving our country. I want to help them live a normal life when they get back home, that's what I've been doing here." I changed the picture to one of a prosthetic leg and looked at Tamsin who looked shocked

"Lauren, it's beautiful…" I bit my lip and brought up a third image of equations and a list of trials I had done.

"The problem I'm having at this stage is getting the leg and the prosthetic to get along. The leg isn't as robotic as the models that have come before it and the advancement in nerve relocation has progressed a great deal within the past 10 years. I can't figure out why it's not working for Declan, he's the perfect candidate. As you can see I've done 9 trials so far and not one has been successful. I'm leaving White Collar because I feel these soldiers need me to figure this out. I feel confident leaving Dyson in charge, and I know you'll come to enjoy the change."

"I know it's childish but I don't want you to leave…" I reached out and grabbed her hand and looked into her soft eyes

"I'll still see you all the time, trust me you're not getting rid of me that easily… Plus the board has asked that I check in on Bo from time to time."

"Oh yeah what's going to happen with her?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind becoming her caretaker, she's can be a handful when she wants to be." She smiled at me

"I wouldn't mind having a CI… Speaking of Bo." I rolled my eyes

"Go ahead." She smiled and I awaited her question

"So, what's the deal with you two? One second you're acting like a pair of horny teenagers in your office and the next you hate each other."

"I don't really know what's up with us. I never told her that I was married and she got mad and we haven't really talked much since she found out. There have been a few heated encounters but as far as I know I screwed up and she's moved on." Tamsin arched her eyebrows at me

"First of all you're an idiot for not telling her, but I don't need to lecture you anymore on that subject I have a feeling she already covered it. Second of all, you said that you were building the courage to stand up for yourself so did you finally file for divorce? And last thing, she is not over you trust me."

"I filled it this morning. And she told me herself that she was getting over me." I turned the lights on in the room and shut the projector off. Tamsin followed me as I headed out of the office and back through the warehouse

"She may have said that but she's failing miserably at it. She wasn't herself after you left to work on this, she wasn't sarcastic or flirty, she was sad. She cringed every time somebody said your name. Every time you're in the room her eyes are glued to you, she watches you very closely.. It's almost like she's making sure you're okay, and that you wont disappear into thin air. She's got it bad for you. Not to mention that letter, I know it's from you." This didn't prove anything she still didn't read the letter and she didn't talk to me unless it was necessary.

"She hasn't read it yet, I'm not sure if she'll ever read it." I picked up the pace. I desperately wanted to be done with this conversation.

"I've caught her at least seven times staring at it while deep in thought. Give her time she'll read it."

"We'll see… Can we drop this topic?"

"For now."

"I didn't see my professor's car when we got here so we're gunna have to cut this trip short. You hungry?" She held opened the door for me and insisted that I buy her whatever she wanted.

_**BO**_

_Dear Bo,_

_ I hope I didn't wait too long give this to you. _

_I first want to say how incredibly sorry I am. I never wanted to hurt you; I need you to know that. I hope you can find it on your heart to forgive me. _

_I'm just going to dive right in… Jenny and I met a little over seven years ago at a bar. I had PTSD from the war and was pretty depressed when she came into my life. She was everything I wasn't back then, carefree, outgoing, full of hope and determination. I was attracted to her first for her beauty; she was a warm body to keep me company at night when I was having night terrors. She was there for me when I woke up screaming thinking I was back in Iraq. My need for her was purely sexual until one night she saved my life. I had a panic attack when I woke up from a dream, I couldn't breathe. If she hadn't been there I would have died, but she was and she called an ambulance and held my hand the entire time. I started going to therapy to help with the PTSD and I was getting back to my normal self. I don't know how it happened but one day I woke up and realized I was in love with her. We dated for two years before we got married. I got promoted the same year we got married, and life was amazing and stayed that way for a while. _

_Then my father died. I was crushed; he was the one person who understood me inside and out. I looked up to him my whole life and when he passed away my world fell apart. I became severely depressed and I wouldn't talk to anyone. Jenny tried to be there for me at the beginning and I pushed her away, and eventually she stopped trying. I went to work and went home. I spent nights cradling a bottle of whiskey and the mornings puking it up. She told me I needed to get help and start being her wife again. I just couldn't do it Bo; I couldn't go back to normal not when he was gone. I pushed everyone away from me, Jenny, Dyson my family, even my poor mother who had just lost her husband. I wouldn't even let Jenny touch me.__My life went on like that for a year until I found out she was having an affair. I caught her and her boss in my bed. I blamed myself for her infidelity and tried to save what was left of my marriage. I did love her after all and I had been cruel to her for an entire year. I slowly sobered up and got help, but I think it was too late. Jenny started acting out, I'm not sure what she was going through I just knew that she wasn't the woman I married. She was heartless. She hardly came home at the end of the day and when she did she shut me out. She told me I was broken and that I couldn't be fixed, she said that she was in love with her boss; Allison. She would get drunk and scream at me for ruining what we had and for being weak and selfish. She would bring Allison to our house while I was there. _

_She was merciless and she wrecked me._

_She didn't understand that depression was a real sickness and that I couldn't just get over it. My heart fucking broke and she didn't care, she wanted to break me. I don't know why I didn't leave her right then and there, my mind was all jumbled up and I could barely take care of myself let alone stand up for myself. So I let her push me around for at least a year. About eight months ago I got tired of blaming myself for everything that was happening, it wasn't my fault she should have been there for me. She should have fought harder; she would have if she truly loved me. 6 months ago I packed up my things and moved to the city. I started taking an interest in my work again and socializing, I became me again... _

_That night that you held me in your arms as I cried was the night she came back into my life. She asked for forgiveness, told me that she loved me and that we could fix our marriage. I don't know why I didn't tell you that night, I should have been honest and I regret my decision to hide the truth from you more than you know… I became that weak broken girl who ignored her problems and kept to herself. I hate that you were caught up in my complicated screwed up life. _

_You might like to know what brought me to my senses, or rather who. I saw Kenzi the night of the governor's ball; she stood up for you and told me how much I had hurt you. She was right of course; everything she said was right on point. The thing that got me was when she told me to start fighting for my marriage, or you, most importantly myself. She told me I deserved to be happy, she was the only person to say that to me in 10 years. I see why you're so close with her. I think we all wish for a Kenzi, you know? Everyone wants a best friend who is loyal, honest, supportive, kind, and who doesn't just stand up for you but stands up to you when you're wrong. Hold onto her for dear life, you wont get another Kenzi, not in this lifetime. _

_I hope this helps explain things. I'm not excusing my behavior I just wanted you to know what led me to make the choices I did. I don't know if you'll read this, I hope you do… Either way there are more letters to come. I want you to know everything about me. I'm falling in love with you Bo Dennis, and there is nothing you can do about it. _

_Until next time,_

_Lauren Lewis _

Tears were falling from my eyes onto the paper in my hands. I quickly folded the letter up, grabbed my coat and left in search of Lauren.

**~ Well there you have it. I was going to make you wait a bit longer to read the letter but I caved. I will try to update as soon as I can… Until next time.~ **


	17. Chapter 17

**~I'm sorry I've been updating at a rather slow pace. I had a bit of writer's block. Enjoy. (And I think you will)~**

**Chapter 17**

**BO**

Lauren. I need to find Lauren and she's nowhere to be found. I searched every floor, every office, and every closet of the insanely large building and she wasn't there. I left on foot into the cold to search for her. I need to see her. I looked for her wherever I thought she might be. I went to the coffee shop and even asked he young woman at the register if she had seen Lauren today but she's hadn't. I went back to the apartment to search for her; I knocked on her door and got nothing but silence in return. I left a note on her door to meet me in the middle room. I made a pot of coffee and sat down. I could have called her, or texted but I wanted us to be face to face. I sat and patiently waited for the blonde.

* * *

"Bo? Hey wake up." I had fallen asleep with my head down on the table reading some random book that was left there. I was coming to my senses and could feel her lightly shaking my shoulder. I slowly lifted my head and stretched a bit. I looked up at the blonde who was staring at me in a way that melted my insides.

"You got my note." I said, the sleep still apparent in my voice.

"I did. Are you okay?" she asked worriedly as she sat down in the seat next to me. I ran a hand through my hair and stood up to shake the sleep away.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just.. Uhh I wanted to talk." I cringed at my awkwardness and turned on the coffee pot to heat it back up.

"Talk about what?" she inquired

"Did you want a cup?" I said ignoring her question for as long as I could. I was answered with a quiet yes. Silence filled the room while I waited for the light on the machine to turn green to signal that the coffee was once again heated. I poured us each a cup and added cream and sugar to them before I finally went back to the table. I set the cups down and Lauren cocked her head to the side

"How do you know how I take my coffee?"

"I pay more attention than you think I do." I stated simply. I looked into her honey eyes that were filled with gentleness and something else I couldn't put my finger on.

"I take it you read the letter?" I nodded my head. There was so much I wanted to say but for some reason I was mute, unable to speak. This was all so uncharacteristic of me the awkwardness, the hesitation, the nerves. Pull it together and man up, now is not the time to start overthinking thing Bo.

"I did, just let me say what I need to say with out interrupting me alright?" I waited for her to approve, which eventually she did.

"It was beautiful Lauren, honestly. You we're so brave and genuine it nearly broke my heart. I'm so sorry you went through all of that… I have obviously been a bit blind and I apologize that it took so long for me open my eyes. I was hurt by what happened between us; it really sucked to be lied to. I may be a convict and I know a big part of my life- my past is all about lying but dishonesty has no place in my personal life. Maybe I overreacted and maybe I didn't, the point is that it happened and there's nothing either of us can to do to change that… I forgive you Lauren. I had no idea what you were dealing with and if you need me.. Well I want you to know that I'm here for you… As a frien-" Lauren reached out and took my hands in hers as she leaned closer to me

"Bo can I just say one thing?" she interrupted.

"If you must." She gave me a small smile continued

"Seeing my ex again brought back the emotions I had successfully pushed away and I broke, snapped, cracked, whatever you call it I had a long moment of weakness. I was drawn back to my old way of thinking, but then a young Russian we know talked some sense into me. I pulled myself out of the dark place and started to fight for myself. I appreciate your kindness and accept your apology, just as you have accepted mine. Lets put it behind us and move forward." She gripped my hands and I couldn't help but smile back at her

"Okay." I agreed. She beamed at me and I felt lighter now that we had officially forgiven each other.

"Your letter opened my eyes and I'm eager to…" I was overcome with nerves and couldn't choke the words out, god this woman made me act crazy. Lauren took my hands and drew me to stand up with her. She grinned at me before saying

"Let's start over." I felt the corners of my mouth turn up at her

"Yes, I'm eager to start over… As long as this time we're honest with each other." She dressed her arms around my neck and hugged me. I let my walls come down and relaxed into her body, drinking in her lavender and lemon scent that I had missed so much. I pulled away and looked into her gentle eyes.

"There's that dimple I'm so found of." She murmurs before slowly leaning in and placing her soft lips upon mine. It was a short kiss but one filled with passion. I pulled away and sighed at how good it felt to be in her arms.

**LAUREN**

Despite everything that happened Bo had finally forgiven me and I was beyond thankful. I was convinced that she wouldn't forgive me, or that my letter had been too forward and I had scared her away, but I was wrong and I couldn't be gladder about it. We were in my room and I was getting a bottle of wine out. Bo was sitting on the floor in front of my bookcase. I filled the glasses and watched as she picked out a book and opened it, she had a look of concentration on her face that was undeniably adorable. After a few minutes I walked over to her and set the wine glasses on one of the selves and sat down next to her. I leaned over to see what she was reading when she looked up at me and grinned.

"What's that look for?" she asked. I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek

"Nothing." She cocked her head to the side and smirked

"I don't believe you." She teased

"It's just that when you're focused on something you get this look on your face and it's adorable."

"Just how adorable am I?" I rolled my eyes at her and kissed her on the lips before answering

"On a scale of 1-10, I'd say maybe a 2?" She playfully glared at me before closing her book and standing up, she held her hand out for me to take and helped me up.

"Ha- ha. Very funny Agent Lewis."

"I'm just kidding."

"I know you're kidding Lauren." She was looking around the room for something and I saw her eyes grow wide with excitement when she found whatever it was she was looking for. I turned to pick up my glass of wine and took sip, enjoying the sweet taste.

"Dance with me?" Bo said as she held her out. I smiled as I heard the music she turned on and shook my head at how chees she could be. We began to dance around my apartment, nothing too fancy but dancing none the less. We were silent for a while just starring at each other, taking in the moment.

"Lauren." She whispered into my ear as our movements slowed and we stood place swaying back and forth.

"Yes?" I answered back.

"Did you mean it?" I pulled back to look into her eyes

"Mean what?" I replied back, confusion in my voice. She looked down nervously and back up at me, her dark brown eyes filed with emotion that went on for miles.

"Are you really falling for me?" She asked in a small but hopeful voice. I placed a kiss on her lips resisting the urge to get lost in it.

"I believe my exact words were, I'm falling in love with you Bo Dennis, and there's nothing you can do about it, but yes I meant it… Does that scare you?" She rested her head on my shoulder and tightened her grip on me

"A little bit, but only because I feel the same way about you. I've never felt this way about anyone.. Once I sleep with someone I move on." I could feel her heart beating fast and found it sweet that she was nervous

"Ahhh so this is all about you getting into my pants is it?" She lifted her head up and looked at me concern spread across her face

"Of course it isn't, Lauren I would never do that to you, ever." I couldn't help but laugh

"I'm just teasing you, I know that's not what you meant… the truth? I'm scared too, I haven't let anyone in since Jenny and you know how that turned out. I'm afraid of being hurt again and shutting down, and I don't want to put you through what Jenny went through." I looked down at our feet suddenly feeling very insecure. Bo's hand landed under my chin and forced me to look at her

"You know it's not your fault right? What happened between the two of you was unfortunate and you may not be completely innocent but it wasn't all your fault. If she really loved you she would have fought harder to keep you, she would have made sure that you didn't shut down, that you didn't push her away. I've never been depressed or had PTSD but I know that you couldn't stop it. God, you must have felt so alone and I'm sure that was terrifying for you… I want you to know that no matter what happens between us, I will always be here for you. I will always fight for you; I will make sure you stay you that you don't lose yourself to depression. I'm here for you Lauren, get used to it." I felt the tears fall from my eyes at Bo's words. Was she real? How could one person be so amazingly kind and be real?

"Are you sure, now's your chance to back out. Sometimes it gets bad, most nights I don't sleep, I have these awful nightmares.. and sometimes I shut it all off, I tune out the world and I keep to myself. I'm a mess and I don't want you to feel obligated to take care of me… It's okay if you want to take it back, I'll understand." We both had tears racing down our cheeks, Bo led us to the bed and we sat down. She wiped the tears away with her thumb

"I don't care about all that and I wont take it back, I mean it Lauren. I'm here for you, no matter what happens… I want this, I want you and I want us. I am falling in love with you Lauren Lewis, and there is nothing you can do about it." She pulled me in for a passionate kiss that melted my insides. She took hold of my face with both of her hands taking control. If I didn't believe her words then this kiss would have convinced me that she was being honest. I let myself relax and revel in the feel of her lips on mine. Our mouths moved together and I felt her tongue graze my lips asking for entrance, I opened my mouth as our tongues met in passion. A need for oxygen forced us apart I rested my forehead against hers and sighed.

"I believe you Bo." I whispered

"Good, because you're stuck with me." She grinned and kissed me again.

The rest of the night we made out like horny teenagers drank wine and laughed. It was amazing, I felt free now that my secrets were out in the open. I fell asleep in Bo's arms as she told me the story of how she met Kenzi. I slept through the night for the first time in a month, and I knew it was because I was with Bo, I felt safe in her arms.

**BO**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and excited but alone, where was Lauren? I opened my eyes and looked around the room, no Lauren. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to use some mouthwash and freshen up a bit. When I got out the blonde still wasn't there, I was a bit annoyed that she wasn't here, I really wanted to wake up to her and instead she was gone. I walked over to her closet and pulled one of her sweatshirts over my head. I guess I'll go back to my room and see what Kenzi's up to until I hear from the mysterious woman. I opened the door to the middle room and was surprised to find Lauren and Kenzi engaged in a deep conversation. I stood in the doorway and watched not wanting to interrupt the moment, what were they talking about? Kenzi was a very guarded person, not very many people get past her walls but knowing my best friend I could tell that Lauren had broken through the tough exterior and met the real Kenzi. I focused on what they were saying, I couldn't hear everything but I caught bits and pieces.

"I'm proud of you Lauren, I know it must have been hard but you did it." Kenzi said to the blonde across from her.

"I can't thank you enough for talking some sense into me." I saw Kenzi roll her eyes and take Lauren's hands into her own

"I look out for my bestie, but I could tell there was more to you than meets the eye that… For some reason I trusted you, I knew you were a good person… and it's nice… Lauren." That didn't make sense, ugh why didn't I have better hearing? Lost in my own thoughts I didn't realize the two women had ceased their conversation to look at me. I was met with two sets of gorgeous eyes.

"Uh morning…" I said as I entered the room. The two shared a knowing look before turning back to me and saying in unison

"Good morning." I sat down next to Lauren and took her hand in mine immediately.

"So what were you guys talking about?" I tried to ask with out sounding too interested

"Stop being nosey BoBo." Kenzi said as she glared at me.

"Okay, okay sorry." I said.

" All is forgiven my dear, now if you'll excuse me I have a busy day ahead of me."

"Nothing illegal Kenzi." Lauren said as the young girl left the room leaving us alone, I took the opportunity and leaned over and kissed her. I intended it to be short and sweet but just as I was pulling away I felt her tug at the collar of my shirt and drag me back. I smiled into the kiss and matched her intensity. Minutes that felt like hours passed by and she separated herself from me

"Don't pout, I think you'll like what I have to say."

"You have my attention Agent." I said, as I placed kisses along her neck

"Mmmhhh… Bo stop I can't concentrate." I chuckled and nipped at her shoulder before pulling away

"You were saying." She rolled her eyes at me and told me what was on her mind.

"I think we both need a day or two off from work. What do you say we explore the city a little bit, get something to eat, just spend time together?"

"I don't know, I was kind of hoping we could spend the entire day in bed together but fine, have it your way." She glared at me playfully before kissing my cheek and dragging her lip to my ears

"Tell you what you can have me any way you want tonight." I felt the excitement between my legs at the sound of her velvety voice in my ear. With that she left me standing in the middle of the room with my mouth hanging open.

* * *

After we got ready we left for the day, Lauren was eager to have the day off and I loved the more relaxed after hours Lauren I was seeing. She was flirtatious, very sexy, adorable, and funny, she occasionally geeked out when she was excited about something but it just made me like her even more. We had walked through the Boston Commons and she told me about her Dad, I was sad that I would never get to meet him but I had a feeling he would have been exactly like Lauren. In return I told her about my Mom, she was bold and smart and went after what she wanted.

"You're the same way you know?" She said as we walked down the busy streets.

"I like to think so." She took my hand in hers and smiled

"Well it sounds like you two have a lot in common. You must miss her a lot, I lost my dad a handful of years ago but you've had to live without her since you were a teenager." I looked at an older couple that was sharing a coffee and laughing with each other, I instantly pictured Lauren and I years from now doing the same thing.

"Bo, are you alright?" Lauren said as she stopped walking and gave me a concerned look

"Yeah, sorry I got distracted… Yes I miss her, and it was hard losing her so young but like I said before, it's not easy to lose a parent at any age."

"I admire you." I blushed at her words and we continued our walk

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I think you might be the strongest person I've ever met, and it's an admirable quality; strength." I laughed and squeezed her hand

"Thank you, but we're all strong in our own ways. Plus I think Tamsin is the strongest person you have ever met." She looked like a proud parent when I brought up Tamsin

"I think you're right." We talked about little things like our favorite city, what sports teams we cheered on; she was a Sox fan thankfully but in every other sport we were on opposing sides. I teased her when she told me she embarrassing stories of her time in college. We passed a young girl who appeared to be homeless; she was wearing dirty clothes and was holding a small kitten in one hand and tin can in the other asking for change so she could feed her companion. My heart broke at the sight and we stopped to give her some money.

When I saw her sitting there in the cold I saw myself at 19, and I couldn't leave. Lauren had started to walk away but I bent down so I was face to face with the young girl.

"Can I pet her?" I asked kindly pointing to the cat. The girl nodded

"Thank you for the money, it means a lot to me. His name is Bash and I'm sure he'll thank you too when I get him some food." I smiled at the girl's politeness

"It's the least I could do, I know for a fact that most people don't even bother looking when they pass by." The girl's eyes grew wide as she thought for a second

"Sometimes people are mean, but sometimes they're nice like you and your girlfriend over there." I looked up and saw Lauren smiling down at us.

"Some days are better than others, just stay strong. Do you have a place to stay at night? It's far too cold for you and Bash to be sleeping outside."

"With all do respect Mam, I don't get much sleep."

"It's Bo. And I understand…What if I were to say I knew a place where you could crash until you got back on your feet?" The girl shifted uncomfortably in her place, and I knew how she felt. She was alone in this world and had probably faced dirty looks, rude comments and unwelcomed offers from strangers.

"I'm not messing with you, sorry what's your name?" I asked. She hesitated before she answered

"Emily."

"Well Emily, it's an honest offer with no strings attached. It's not the best or the safest place but it'll work." She smiled for the first time since our talk started and I could tell she was warming up to the idea. Lauren surprised me by squatting down next to me. I looked over at her and she gripped my arm before focusing on the girl.

"Hi Emily, I'm Lauren it's nice to meet you." Lauren held her hand out and the girl placed the tin can on the ground and shook her hand.

"Your girlfriend is very kind, but you'll understand if I'm a bit apprehensive." Lauren nodded her head and pulled out her badge and showed it to the girl

"I usually go by Special Agent Lauren Lewis, but my friends call me Lauren. I can promise you that we're not murders or crazy drug dealers or pervs, my girlfriend has a big heart and I'm sure she just wants to help you out." I grinned at her use of the world girlfriend and her kindness towards the girl.

"For the record I didn't think you were killers, but it's nice to know you're a FBI Agent."

"So what do you think Emily?" The girl nodded her head and I smiled at her

"Sounds too good to be true Bo." I took her hand and pulled her up with me. Lauren took the tin can off the ground and handed it back to the girl. Lauren hailed a cab and gave the driver an address.

"How did you know where we were going?" I questioned

"I know Kenzi's been living with you for a while now and I told you in the elevator that I knew where she lived."

"I thought you were bluffing."

"I wasn't, don't worry Bo, Kenzi's safe. I've grown to like her over the past month and a half." I looked at our new friend Emily.

"Like I said the place were going is a bit broken and worn down but I think you'll like it."

"A roof over my head and place to sleep is all I could ever ask for."

"And that's what you'll get… I do have one condition though."

"You do?" the uneasiness was clear in her voice and I was quick to calm her

"I just want you to look for a job is all, I'll even help you." Emily relaxed and smiled up at me

"That works for me." We pulled up to the old ballot studio and stepped out of the cab. I realized that I probably should have asked Kenzi if this was okay first so I called her and she was happy to help a fellow "street kid" out. We got Emily settled, I showed her what light switches to use and what ones to avoid, the fridge was empty though and the heater was busted.

"Bo, let me run to the store while you try to fix the place up a bit?" Lauren said once we had a moment alone

"Are sure you wanna do that? It was my idea to help her, I don't want you to feel obligated to help just because I couldn't walk away."

"Bo, there's nothing else I'd rather be doing. You have a kind and generous heart and that's something that I love about you so shush and let me help." I rolled my eyes and kissed her before I agreed to let her go.

"Alright Emily lets clean up a bit, my friend that used to live here is a bit of a slob."

**LAUREN**

I knew the moment I turned around and saw Bo talking the young red head that I was in love with her. It was like one minute I was falling for her and before I knew it she had me. I was in love with her, all of her I didn't care if she was a convict, lawyer, or teacher I was in love with the woman. She couldn't leave that girl and her cat, she couldn't walk away because her heart wouldn't let her and I knew that she would be there for me, if I got lost in myself I knew she would stick around and fight for me because her heart wouldn't let her walk away form me. And now my heart wouldn't let me walk away from her.

I returned to the studio with light bulbs, a few blankets, food for Emily and her cat and a space heater. I walked in noticed that Bo was hard at work while I was away. The missing floorboards were covered up, the broken window was pieced together with duck tape, and the room had been thoroughly cleaned up. It wasn't great but it was better, a lot better than when I left. I put away the groceries and was pleased to see that fridge still worked. I plugged the space heater in and went to the look for the dynamic duo.

"Bo?" I called out not knowing where I was going.

"In here Lauren!" she called out. I followed the voice and went down a small hallway that had two doors, one that led to a bathroom and another that led to what was once an office but now transformed into a bedroom. I saw the two sitting in front of the space heater and trying to figure out to get it to work.

"Having some trouble?" the two looked up at me and laughed

"A bit, do you know anything about space heaters Lauren?" Emily asked

"Let me at it. Emily, I got food for you and Bash its in the other room." The girl looked up at me, I could see the blush reach her cheeks

"Thanks you guys, it means the world to me, honest." The girl said before she ran out of the room her feline friend following close behind.

"What's that look for?" I said as I turned the heater towards me and began toying with it.

"I love you." Bo's eyes grew wide at the realization of what she had said; I let her squirm for a minute more and watched as she stuttered trying to explain herself.

"I love you too." The moment I said it she relaxed and beamed at me her dimple in full effect. She leaned in and our lips met for a heated kiss that shook me to my core, until a quiet meow interrupted us. We pulled apart and laughed before returning to the task at hand. It took a while but finally everything was in place. We left Emily who couldn't stop thanking us. It felt good to help someone else, and even better to see a new side of Bo.

An hour and half later we sat in my bed with boxes of Chinese food on my bedside table and an empty bottle of wine to pair. Slightly buzzed I was feeling bolder than usual. Bo was focused on the TV and I took the opportunity to surprise her. I sat up and quickly moved so that I was straddling her. Her eyes grew wide with amusement as I removed the long sleeve shirt I was wearing and tossed it aside. It only took a moment for Bo to catch up to my train of thought, the next second her lips were on mine. I moaned into her as she parted my lips and slipped her tongue in. Her hands were everywhere as if she couldn't decide where to place them. I decided to help her out and moved her hands to the back of my bra, she quickly removed it and her lips were traveling from my mouth and down my neck. She kissed and bit her way down until her mouth was hovering in between my breasts. God I wanted her so bad.

"Bo, what's wrong?" I said as I felt her tense up. She looked up at me and there was worry on her face.

"Are you sure you want me?" Was she crazy? Of course I wanted her.

"Of course I want you… What are you thinking?" I questioned. She looked away from me and could feel doubt radiating off of her. I took her head in my hands and forced her eyes back to mine

"You're making me feel like a fool my dear, here I am offering myself to you and you tense up… What's wrong?" I asked again.

"You're not a fool, trust me I want you.. You're gorgeous of course I want you… But are you sure you want me? I'm a criminal, I have an anklet that dictates where I can go, I'm a slave to the FBI I'm not even my own person. Are you sure you want me Lauren? Don't give me that look; I'm being serious here. Everything I have isn't even mine, it belongs to someone else and I'm just borrowing it until my debts paid off." My heart broke at her words; I had no idea she felt like this.

"Hey, you look at me. I don't care what you do or the mistakes you made in the past that led you here. I don't care because they led you to me. I can see you're making an effort to right your wrongs and that's all that matters to me. I love you, even when you're being ridiculous… You may not technically own your apartment and you may have that silly anklet but it doesn't matter to me, someday you'll be free of debt and be free to go wherever you want and do whatever you want. Until that times comes do you think you can be happy with me?" Her brown eyes were glassy and couldn't resist placing a kiss on each cheek

"I know I'll be happy, but will you be?" I shook my head at her

"I'm already happy you goofball. Do you trust me?" I asked

"I do."

"Good, because I trust you. Now shut up and kiss me." I insisted. She smiled and in a instant her lips were on mine but only for a moment. I moaned when her lips met my breast, she was licking and sucking on the left one while her hand expertly massaged the right.

"Your shirt, take it off." I commanded. She tore her mouth away from my chest and looked me in the eyes, they were filled with lust and it took me by surprise, no one has ever looked at me like Bo was looking at me in this moment.

"I like "take charge" Lauren." She muttered before I lifted her shirt off her body, I quickly removed her bra and winked at the brunette before attacking her neck with my mouth. I made my way down her neck and moved on to her chest. Two perfect breasts stared back at me as I took a moment to admire the view. I let my hands graze over the creamy skin before taking the two in my hands. I slid my body down so I could better access her, assets. I kissed her stomach and dragged my tongue up between her breasts. I looked up at her and she was watching my every move. I smirked and took one of the mounds in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around her nipple as it harden at my touch. I sucked and teased it until I switched to the other one; I gave it the same attention as the other one before moving my lips back up to Bo's. She tugged at my lower lip and moved her mouth to my jaw switching between soft kissed and hard bites. Her lips moved to my ear as she sucked on it.

"You said I could have you anyway I wanted right?" She whispered into my ear

"What are you waiting for?" I replied back. That was all encouragement she needed. In a second I was on my back and she was on top of me, her mouth made its way to my chest and she took my breast into her mouth and licked and teased it before doing the same to the other. She moved her mouth down my stomach and stopped at the hem of my pants. She looked up at me and flashed a sexy smirk before unbuttoning my pants and removing the fabric from my body. Her lips were on mine again, and the hunger was apparent, there was no more slow and sweet Bo had taken control and it excited me. Her hand was on my thigh moving closer and closer to the place I wanted her to go most. Without warning two fingers were inside me, I moaned out in pleasure at the contact. Bo moved her fingers in and out with ease before she withdrew them. I watched as she slipped the fingers into her mouth and sucked.

"You taste good." She whispered before moving in between my legs. She wasted no time teasing me, she slipped two fingers in and pumped in and out as her mouth flicked, and sucked at my hardened muscle. My hips bucked as her movements sped up

"Bo, more I need more." I husked. She added a third finger into the mix and for lack of a better word fucked me. Before I knew it I was screaming out her name in pleasure. She pumped in and out until I couldn't take it anymore

"Babe, stop." I said. She removed her fingers from me and lay beside me. I took her wet fingers into my mouth; her eyes grew dark as she watched me taste myself.

"It's my turn." I said before I lunged at her. I moved my lips down her toned body noting what places were more sensitive. I moved in between her legs and spread them apart before moving down on the bed to get a better view. She was soaking wet, and it was all for me. I dragged my nails down her thighs before moving one hand up to cup her core. She moaned at the contact and couldn't wait any longer, I need to taste her, and I wanted to make her come hard for me. I slipped three fingers into her and started to thrust in a out. I looked up at her and held her gaze as I moved my mouth to her heat. I moaned, as I finally tasted her on my lips, she was breathing heavy and I knew it wouldn't take much more for her to reach her climax.

"Don't be gentle, take what you want Lauren." She said hungrily. I felt my own desire reawaken and did exactly what she told me to. My hand moved faster and faster as my mouth worked her core, her hips were grinding into me and I felt her muscles tighten around my fingers as I heard her call my name out and felt her desire coat my fingers. I happily licked her up and lay on top of her. She was out of breath and still coming down from her orgasm.

"Fuck Lauren." She said as she kissed me deeply

"Fuck indeed." She laughed before she moved her thigh in between my leg and applying pressure, I moaned and grinded into her…we spent the rest of the night making love. As I fell into her arms early the next morning I felt completely happy, I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**~So… what do you think? I'm eager/nervous/interested to hear you feedback. Until next time. ~ **


End file.
